Longing for the Past
by BookishFantasia
Summary: A spin-off of Winds of the Past, though, reading that one isn't necessary to understand this. In another world wrought with disaster, and ravaged by conflict and war, Twilight Sparkle finds herself at wits' end from suffering heartache after heartache, and finds herself longing to return to a simpler time, when friendship was magic. Her past. Includes TwiDash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: As mentioned in the summary, this is a _spin-off_ of my other story, _Winds of the Past_. It was originally planned to be the eighteenth chapter, until plans changed, and I reworked it into its own story. Namely, because this story operates almost entirely _separately_ from the aforementioned. So, reading _Winds of the Past_ **isn't** necessary to understand and enjoy this. _However_, if you're concurrently reading _Winds_, then I advise you to have read the latest chapter of _that_, before beginning _this_.

This story is basically finished, and will have a total of 16 chapters. Chapters will be uploaded every two days or so until completion, unless something comes up... and with that said, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Another bug-like pony collapsed upon a pile of its brethren, the creatures lying defeated in the center of a small town out west.

"Fellow denizens of Equestria..." One pony in particular—a princess—stepped forward from her group of friends, and announced with an growing smile to the gathering number of bystanders in the street, "You are hereby safe!" She breathed in and out deeply, feeling a couple beads of sweat trickle through her fur from the fight, and from the blazing sun. "The changeling threat... is no more!"

The villager ponies clapped their hooves against the earth as they cheered.

The princess's smile softened, and she fell back onto her haunches, sighing out in relief. _It's over..._ Her friends came over to congratulate her. _It... it's over._

* * *

The changelings' hooves were cuffed one by one—their forehooves shackled by chains connecting the cuffs—and were lead in a line towards a large airship, used for transporting prisoners.

"I really owe you one, Sis," remarked one of the unicorn guards, walking over to the young princess who oversaw the bugs being filed away, her friends helping out where they could. "You and your friends helped save a lot of lives today."

The young princess smiled modestly. "Oh, we're just... doing our part to keep Equestria safe and sound," she replied, hints of a blush staining her cheeks.

"You... really think this town is safe?" The alicorn and her brother both turned to face the changeling who dared speak up. They were the last in line, and a few steps from walking up the ramp into the airship himself.

Her brother's horn sparked to life, but the princess raised a hoof, permitting the changeling to continue.

Her brother's magic dispersed, and he stood down reluctantly.

The changeling shook his head, smiling. "You princesses are so arrogant... You'll never comprehend the full strength of our hive. The sheer size, and _strength_, of our numbers!"

The princess snorted in slight amusement. "At least my friends and I made a dent today then."

"Do you truly believe that?" he asked. "Do you... _honestly_ believe that stopping a mere _fifty_ of us in regards to the _thousands_ of us that swarm Equestria—including our queen—that _you_, and your _friends_, made a _dent_?"

Her smile fell, and her eyes narrowed. "We saved a _town_—"

"At the expense of how many others?" he questioned, leaving her taken aback, and speechless for a moment.

Her brow furrowed inquisitively. "What... do you—?"

"Do the math, Princess. Why would so few of our numbers invade this here town? We haven't gone rogue, and if we were starved, surely the entirety of our hive would be here as well."

"So that only means..." The princess's pupils slowly shrunk, a lump forming in her throat as her body grew numb.

The changeling grinned devilishly. "How many cities fell today because you were helping out _here_, Hero?"

Magic erupted from her horn, igniting into a fiery, flickering aura. "Tell me the names of these places you attacked!"

"You don't threaten me, Princess," he hissed, glowering back at her.

"Well I think you'll find that ponies aren't always the sweet, gentle beings your kind _thinks_ we are." She glared right back at him, eyes shining white.

The changeling however, remained steadfast.

"The taste of your love says otherwise," he sneered, egging her on further.

The magenta aura surrounding her horn grew in intensity.

"Tell me!"

"There's places in Equestria even _you_ don't know about. _Far_ away places... that only members of Equestria's hierarchy, or creatures like us—who have been around the world—know about. You may be a _princess_ now, but to you... the world is still _so_ small. Ponyville, Canterlot, Applepoloosa, Manehatten, Cloudsdale, The Crystal Empire... You've been places, Princess; but tell me, where have you _really_ been? Where have you been that didn't fall under _Celestia's_ interests? _No one_ will miss the places we feast upon, because ponies like you are too busy spreading the magic of friendship and living worry-free each and every day in the places Celestia deems valuable, while for others... it's a matter of survival—"

"Enough!"

Her brother spoke up from beside her. "Twilight... if you want me to take his voice away for the time being, I—"

Twilight winced, gritting her teeth slightly. "No!" she snapped, taking a few calming breaths... her magic receding back into her horn. "No... no thank you, Shining."

The changeling smirked, amused by the scene. "There's darkness inside you, Princess." Twilight's eyes slowly opened, gazing up to meet his unreadable, solid-blue ones. "I can see you get headaches keeping it repressed." He leaned in tauntingly, Twilight in turn, narrowing her eyes. "You should really let it out."

She clenched her right hoof when, from beside her, came a rainbow blur that tackled the changeling... creating a heap of dust, and the sound of rattling chains.

Twilight and Shining shielded their eyes until the dust settled, and looked to see their rainbow-maned friend, a scowl on her face, the changeling pinned beneath her.

"Rainbow Dash!"

"I could see you were getting upset. I didn't want you to have to dirty your hooves on this one, Twilight. And plus, I... didn't like the way he was dissing you." Dash smiled at Twilight from over her shoulder.

Twilight returned it with a small smile of her own. "Thank you, Dash, though... you didn't have to do that."

"Hey, well... What are friends for, am I right?"

From beneath her, the changeling let out a grunt. "Hurting me won't do a thing, because without love... we'll all drop like flies in whatever prison you stick us in."

Rainbow's expression softened, looking back down at the changeling with a slight look of surprise. "Chrysalis wouldn't sacrifice her own. I mean, she's evil, sure, but..." She looked back at Twilight and Shining, who were equally unnerved by his words.

"To keep the hive alive..." he continued, "we are but a small sacrifice; and so long as you ponies keep fighting to protect one city at a time, the hive will only grow stronger. You better make this place your home, ponies... or else it too _will_ one day fall." Rainbow fumed, staring angrily at the changeling for a few seconds longer before ultimately tearing her gaze away, stepping off of him.

"Get him out of here," she growled. Shining lifted the changeling to his hooves, forcing him to take steps forward with his magic.

"Are you alright, Twilight?" Rainbow asked, turning to her friend with a look of concern. Twilight blinked, snapping back to reality, and giving a slight nod in response... her nerves still slightly rattled.

Something Rainbow was quick to pick up on.

"Hey," she soothed, "don't let any of that bug you. What we did here _did_ make a difference." She grinned warily, giving her a playful tap on the foreleg.

Twilight swallowed hard, before breathing out shakily and smiling halfheartedly back at her.

"R-right..."

* * *

"Well, what a day," said Rarity, being the first to step off the train, and onto the station platform. "Nothing says building a sweat faster than fighting crime, and now I do suppose a trip to the spa is just what I need to alleviate all the dirt and stress that came with it." She turned to Fluttershy. "What about you, Dear?"

"Oh, uhm..." The soft-spoken mare scuffed a hoof along the floor. "Okay—but not for long. I have to make sure the animals receive their dinner before it gets late."

Rarity nodded, then turned to the others. "What about the rest of you—and I do mean _all_ of you, for I am _not_ about to forsake hope that Rainbow Dash will one day join us in one of our spa excursions."

Rainbow rolled her eyes.

"Well, shucks," Applejack said. "I appreciate the offer, Rares, but Ah don't feel tired in the least bit. Wrangling changelings is _nothing_ compared to the work me and my family do down on the farm. Speaking of, Ah should really be getting back to them."

"Me too!" Pinkie chimed in. "Or, well, they're not _really_ my family, but Mr. and Mrs. Cake could no doubt use some extra hooves down at Sugarcube Corner, and besides! I need to get a start on our _We Saved the Day_ party!"

"Well, I think I speak for all of us when I say that we're all looking forward to that," Rarity replied with a pleasant smile. _Even if it_ _**is**_ _the third one this week..._ She turned to face Rainbow. "And what about you, Rain—?"

"Pass," Rainbow murmured simply.

Rarity blinked, then after a moment, sighed expectantly. "Yes, yes, of course. So that just leaves you, Twilight dear."

"Hm?" The alicorn glanced up at her, out from her thoughts. "O-oh, um... You and Fluttershy go enjoy yourselves. I have to check up on Spike, and plus I... have some reading I'd like to catch up on."

"Oh, very well," Rarity replied. She waved farewell, as she and Fluttershy left for the town. The others waved their goodbyes as well, until it was just Twilight and Rainbow that remained.

"Don't _you_ have anywhere to be, Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked, cocking her head.

"Not until I know you're yourself," Rainbow replied.

Twilight let out a little snort and rolled her eyes, her lips forming a humored smile. "Yes, Dash... I'm alright. Why do you ask, anyway?"

"Because you were practically silent the whole train ride home, and... I was thinking maybe what that changeling said messed with your head."

"The only thing in _my_ head are positive thoughts, Dash," Twilight assured her. She elbowed her friend's chest playfully. "Don't worry."

"Ah, well..." Rainbow smiled in relief. "That's good to hear." She hopped into the air, hovering a couple of feet above it. "You know... that's what villains do. They get in your head, make you doubt yourself, so... I'm glad that you're still _you_, Egghead." She grinned before taking off... leaving Twilight to dwell on what she had said.

The smile fell from her face as she turned to walk home.

She trudged inside Golden Oaks Library, letting Spike know she was home with the sound of the door creaking open.

"You're back!"

She heard his excited voice ring out from the top of the stairs, and put on a smile just for him as he ran down them.

"Yes, Spike, I am." He hugged her around her foreleg due to his height, and she nuzzled the top of his head in return. "I'm so happy to see you again."

"Me too," he agreed happily. "So, um... How'd the fight against those changelings go?"

Her smile softened, her eyelids lowering as she reminisced.

"It was... eventful, Spike." She pulled back to look at him directly. "We won the battle but we've yet to win the war, so to speak."

Spike nodded in understanding. "You'll get them, Twilight. You always do."

"Thanks, Spike... H-hey, how would you like some Hayburger?"

"Really? You hardly _ever_ treat me to dinner." His brow creased skeptically. "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion, Spike," she said, putting a foreleg around his shoulders and walking with him to the front door. "Today just made me realize... how _valuable_ the time we share together really is."

* * *

Rainbow leisurely flew through the brisk nighttime air—aimless, and with no real goal in mind other than clearing her cluttered mind of thoughts that had been plaguing it for months... and showed no signs of stopping any time soon.

She sped up a little, doing a quick kickflip through a cloud, before corkscrewing closer to the barren streets of the town below... nothing but the occasional chirping of crickets to accompany her.

Eventually her thoughts lead her to the residence of one of her closest friends—the same residence she unknowingly found herself flying by each and every night during her late-night excursions.

Her cheeks blushed faintly at the sight of the literal treehouse, and she mentally chided herself for a quick moment before preparing to fly somewhere else... when she noticed something—or rather _somepony_—that hadn't been there every other night.

She flew closer to the balcony, taking in the image of Twilight as she sat on her haunches, silent and... seemingly deep in thought.

"Twilight?" Rainbow tentatively asked, startling her. Twilight gazed up, a little spooked... only to find her friend hovering above her, sporting a puzzled look.

"O-oh, Rainbow Dash." She smiled up at her briefly, relieved to know it was only her... before lowering her gaze back to the wood paneling. "It's nice of you to stop by. I'm sorry, I-I'm just... Now's not really..."

Her words faded, and she shrugged apathetically.

Rainbow frowned, steering a little bit closer.

"What are you still doing awake?" she prodded. "I mean..." She sheepishly averted her eyes as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I was just out here flying to clear my thoughts, I... w-wasn't really expecting anypony else to be—"

"What's the point, Dash?"

Rainbow blinked, slowly lowering her hoof. "Come again?"

Twilight sighed in frustration, and shook her head. "Dash... what have we _done_?" Rainbow's lips tightened into a wary frown as she came down to sit beside her troubled friend. "I mean... we fight all the big bads, the world-ending doomsday villains, and we fight the good fight, but _really_... What's changed?"

"Weeeell... let's see. Discord's reformed, _sorta_, Sombra's toast, and we're not living under an everlasting night, so there's those."

"And how many ponies even _noticed_? Discord lives in the chaos dimension, _away_ from us, The Crystal Empire is in its own little world, and do you really think _anypony_ noticed Nightmare Moon's return outside of Ponyville? Hay," she lamented, "most ponies probably got a few extra hours of sleep due to the sun not rising on time..."

"Twilight..." Rainbow looked down at her friend in worry. "What that creep said _has_ been bugging you, hasn't it?" She then backpedaled. "No pun intended."

Twilight formed a lukewarm smile. "Dash... he's right, you know. Our armies are no match for the changelings—they outnumber us one to one hundred, their shape-shifting makes them almost impossible to detect, and... it's like we _realize_ this... so we pool our forces and protect _ourselves_, because we just... _can't_ protect everypony—"

"That's crazy talk, Twilight!" Twilight raised her head and looked over at Dash, surprised. "I mean, sure there's been a few losses here and there, and believe me, if anypony hates losing, it's _me_."

Dash grinned softly, seeing Twilight let out a little chuckle at that.

"Seriously though, Twilight. All we have to do is catch Chrysalis and they're _finished_."

"Ever the optimist, huh Dash?"

"Oh, well... yeah, totally. I gotta be if I'm ever going to be a Wonderbolt."

Twilight nodded, the two of them slipping into silence for a long couple of moments.

"You know, I... still remember the times when I thought Nightmare Moon was the worst thing that could ever happen to Equestria... never considering it could get this much _worse_..."

"Guess the world's a much bigger place than we ever imagined it was," Rainbow mused.

"So I've heard," Twilight replied solemnly. "If only we could be everywhere at once..."

Rainbow smiled at that. "I see your princess-ness is shining through," she joked, a little teasingly.

Twilight however, didn't find it so funny.

"Why, because I want to protect Equestria?" she asked accusingly, Rainbow recoiling at her little outburst. Twilight's eyes bore into her pegasus friend. "I didn't know you had to be _royalty_ to _care_ about ponies."

Rainbow's brow lifted, and she raised her hooves assuredly. "T-that's not what I meant, Twilight, honest," she insisted, only for Twilight to cut her off before she could.

"N-no, it... i-it's okay, Rainbow Dash," she assured her. "I'm sorry, i-it's just... I-I've always wanted to play a part in protecting Equestria, even before I met you girls. Now though, for the first time, I'm... questioning _how_ we're protecting Equestria." She sniffled a little as her guilt-stricken expression sank to the floor, heartbroken and filled with frustration. "We do what Celestia says, we _go_ where she sends us, and we get to live each and every day _worry-free_ because of it."

"So... what you're saying is... we'd be better off if we didn't live in Ponyville?" Rainbow asked.

Twilight bit her tongue.

"Urgh, I don't _know_, Dash!" Her hooves clenched in frustration, and she grit her teeth. "I... don't want to be better than anypony else, but... I enjoy knowing that our home and places like it will always be protected because they fall under the princess's protection."

"I'm pretty sure Ponyville, o-or Canterlot, for example... are _just_ as vulnerable as anywhere else," Rainbow remarked after a moment, giving her friend the chance to cool down.

"Yes, Dash, they are; but at the end of the day, they're still standing because we have armies and The Elements of Harmony to thwart any threat that comes their way. Other towns don't. Hay," she snorted in annoyance, "have you ever noticed any guard ponies outside of Canterlot? The ones in The Crystal Empire are mostly all transfers..."

"Well... I guess it's because they're needed here, to protect Canterlot—and to back us up, because if we, or the capital of Equestria were to ever fall... then those other towns certainly wouldn't stand a fighting chance..."

Rainbow waited for a moment, giving her words a little time to sink in before letting our a sigh. "Look, Twilight, I... get it. I get wishing you could've prevented something, and... I get wishing you were _fast_ enough, I... live with that everyday."

Twilight's expression softened, and she looked over at Rainbow in surprise. "You do?"

Rainbow nodded and Twilight bit her lip, reaching over, and placing a hoof on her friend's foreleg comfortably. "What happened, Dash?"

Rainbow smiled softly at the touch, feeling it give her the confidence boost she needed. "N-nothing, nothing, just... My folks... _died_, when I was a filly."

Twilight's eyes widened. "I, I-I'm sorry, Dash, I...! I..."

The two slipped into uncomfortable silence, Twilight struggling to think of the right words to say.

After several long moments she managed to ask, "Is... is it okay if I ask _how_ they—"

"It was this... incident in the weather factory, Twilight." Rainbow shrugged indifferently. "I don't know why, o-or how. I just..." She breathed in shakily, shutting her eyes tight.

"H-hey, hey... it's okay." Twilight wrapped her forelegs around Rainbow's shoulders, as far as her angle permitted anyway.

"You know," Rainbow continued after a long pause; "despite this... you girls showed me that in spite of what I had lost, I still had so much _to_ lose." She turned her gaze back to Twilight, forming a halfhearted smile. "This is so cheesy... I can't believe it's coming out of _my_ mouth, you know?"

Twilight smiled back at her. "Be that as it may, I'm happy you opened up to me." Another moment passed before she asked, a little teasingly this time, "So is that the reason you act out so much?"

"_Weeeell_," began Rainbow, playing along, "that, _and_ because I'm so awesome."

Twilight lifted a hoof to her lips as the two shared a soft laugh.

"Seriously though Twilight," continued Rainbow, the last of her laughter passing her lips, "you see what I'm getting at? We can't be everywhere, and... there's going to be times where life kicks you when you're down, but, if you hold onto hope, then... things _will_ get better in time. We'll rebuild, and heal, a-and _hay_: we're not _soldiers_, Twilight. We're just, like... messengers of peace and friendship, who occasionally kick flank."

She grinned sheepishly after speaking the last word.

Twilight nodded understandably, looking off into the night sky. "You're right about us not being soldiers, Rainbow, but we still have a duty to Equestria. Nopony deserves to feel helpless, and, well... I can't stop until I find a find a way to keep everypony safe."

"Well... you wouldn't be _you_ if you didn't," Rainbow remarked, leaning over and nudging her foreleg.

"Yeah," Twilight chuckled in agreement, turning back to face her. "Maybe it really _is_ my inner princess-ness."

"Or just the caring pony me and the girls all know that you are," Rainbow replied with a kind smile.

Twilight blushed, flattered by her words.

"Thank you, Dash," she murmured happily, then gazed away, back up at the stars. "You know... this is nice. We never spend any time together, except for the times you come over to read, and even _then_ I'm off doing something else."

"_Right_? Like... what's up with that?"

"It's like, we only ever talk or hang out when we're saving the world, or with the others."

"And aren't we like, supposed to be best friends?"

"We are!"

The two shared another laugh together.

"So... let's rectify the issue," Twilight decided, gathering her composure.

Rainbow froze, her head tilting. "Er... Rectify?"

"Fix."

"Ah." Rainbow nodded, then asked, "How do you propose?"

"Simple. We spend the whole day together—so long as nothing comes up, that is!" Twilight smiled meekly.

Rainbow's face lit up in unabashed excitement. "Really?"

She leaped into the air, her wings buzzing as she celebrated with a hoof pump. "Awesome!"

Twilight watched her as she hovered, smiling in amusement. "I didn't know you admired me so much, Dash."

Rainbow froze, blood rushing to her cheeks. "Admire?" She flew back down. "W-who said anything about admiring you?"

Twilight blinked, taken aback. "Well, I did. Just now."

"N-no, I mean..." Rainbow sighed, clarifying, "I mean, what _gave you_ that idea, Egghead?"

"Oh, well..." Twilight shrugged innocently, averting her eyes in thought. "Y-you just seemed really excited."

She looked back at Rainbow a little hurt, her ears lying flat. "You _don't_ admire me?"

Rainbow's eyes widened, and her heart lurched. "No no, of course I do, I...! It just sounded like—! Ah, forget it." She turned her head away, huffing out in frustration. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Twilight asked in concern. She lifted a hoof slightly, longing to reach out to the pegasus. "Because—"

"Y-yeah," Rainbow assured quickly with a reassuring smile, "yeah, I... I-I'm sure." She leaped back into the air. "So I'll stop by tomorrow then," she noted, leaving Twilight a little unsure of how to react.

"Er..." She nodded slightly, her brow furled. "Y-yeah. See you."

Rainbow waved her goodbye before turning and flying off into the night, leaving Twilight to contemplate her friend's sudden, strange behavior for a short moment, before she too headed in for the night, something else still gnawing on the back of her mind...


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay..." Rainbow breathed out deeply, psyching herself up. "Here goes nothing..." She swallowed hard, then leaped into the air, flying forward, and throwing the doors to Golden Oaks Library wide open.

"Twilight!" she called out into the main foyer. "Hey, Twilight, where—?"

Rainbow's question drifted off, answering itself as she spotted her friend, and couldn't help but smile at the sight of her.

Twilight rested on her cheek, particularly on a couple stacks of paper that were surrounded by stacks of books, some of which were flipped open. As she flew closer, she could make out signs that some fresh ink had—more than likely—spilt out onto her friend's cheek, and that her mane seemed slightly frazzled..

_Must not have been able to sleep_, Rainbow gathered, as she lifted a gentle hoof to her friend's shoulder.

Twilight's muzzle scrunched up as Rainbow nudged her once, then again, after waiting a moment.

She let out a tired groan as she came to, opening her eyes groggily, and blinking them a few times to clear away the sleep.

"Mmm... W-wha...?" Her vision cleared, only to be greeted with a face full of cerulean fur. "Rainbow Dash...?" Her brow furrowed as she peered up further, at her friend's face... her mind remaining a little foggy. "What're you doing here at..." She blinked, taking in her surroundings. Chilly Autumn air filled the foyer, as well as the occasional sounds of birds and passing conversations of ponies outside the open library door. "What time is it?"

"It's still early, like around nine-ish, I... think." She smiled reassuringly, disregarding the half-hour or so she had spent pacing just outside the front doors. "I see you fell asleep at your desk."

Twilight chuckled, sitting up. "It isn't the first time," she replied, wiping the wet grime that she felt from her cheek, then frowned, and deadpanned the moment she realized that the grime had been _ink_.

Her shoulders slumped, and she carefully set it back down, the right side of her foreleg now matted with black ink. _Oh well_, she thought with a dreary sigh, feeling like such a featherbrain. _Now's not the time._ She looked up and smiled at Rainbow. _One of my friends need my attention._

She'd clean it later anyway.

Rainbow snorted in response. "Yeah, I... can... can imagine..."

Her smile fell as something on Twilight's desk, sealed in a round glass case, caught her attention.

A curved, red horn.

She paled, tentatively raising a hoof in its direction. "Is that...?"

Twilight raised an eyebrow, glancing over at what had captured the her friend's attention. "King Sombra's horn? Yes, it... it is."

"Well, where the hay did _that_ come from?" Twilight flinched at her friend's sudden outburst. "And for that matter, why the hay do you _have_ it?"

Twilight's eyes grew a little sad, her ears falling flat. "Well, I... S-some guards stumbled upon it in the fields outside the Crystal Empire. I-it was taken to the labs there to be studied, a-and, well... I-I asked Cadance late last night if I could study its effects. She wrote back to me as the sun was beginning to rise this morning—some pegasi couriers arrived with it a few hours ago I think—and I went to work on it immediately." She shrunk back, scuffing one of her hooves. "Guess I was more tired than I thought..."

Rainbow could only shake her head, unable to believe what her friend was saying. "Why would you even consider—?"

"_Because_, Dash!" Twilight burst out suddenly. "King Sombra could turn into this... I mean, he could like... _transmutate_ his body into this... cloud of smoke, a-and just _think_ what could happen if _I_ could _duplicate_ that power..."

_I'm trying not to_, Rainbow thought apprehensively, biting her inner lip.

"He could encompass an entire empire," continued Twilight, "and potentially ensnare everypony, or _changeling_," she added with a sly wink, "_within_ his smoke." A giddy smile formed on her lips. "I could be everywhere at once, a-and take down entire armies! Oh, the possibilities to do good would be _endless_!"

"Or catastrophic." Rainbow sighed, shaking her head as Twilight looked at her inquisitively. "Look, Twilight... When you said you'd never stop searching for faster solutions to these disasters... I admired that. But now you're _risking_ one by like, trying to pickup a trick from a pony who was notorious for dark magic. I mean..." Rainbow threw a hoof out at her. "Who knows what his magic might do to you!"

"I... get headaches whenever I channel dark magic, Dash, that's all." Twilight gazed away stubbornly from her disapproving friend. "I'll be fine."

"Will you?" Twilight pouted her lips, remaining adamant. "Do you _really_ want to press your luck, Twilight?" Rainbow's voice softened as she took a step forward. "Twilight, if this stuff makes your head hurt... you could go mad."

Twilight bit her lip, looking back at her from the corner of her eye... her resolve slowly weakening. _She's my friend_, she supposed, _and... she's right. She_ _**is**_ _only looking out for me, and..._ "Oh, what was I thinking...?" She turned towards Rainbow ashamedly. "I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash. I don't know what came over me, I mean... wanting to utilize a known tyrant's power?"

"H-hey," Rainbow comforted, "it's... it's cool, Twilight, really!"

She smiled in understanding, stepping over and placing a foreleg around her. "You're just frustrated, _possibly_ sleep-deprived, and... you can't stand waiting for things to just... play out; I get it. I promise you though," she added with a soft laugh, "that things _will_ get better, without _any_ of us having to resort to _dark_ magic."

_I know things turned around for_ _you__, Dash_, thought Twilight, _but, I..._ She sighed, caving in. "Alright, Dash... I, I trust you." She forced a smile to her lips. "After all, what kind of... _Princess of Friendship_ would I be if I didn't even trust my own friends?"

Rainbow grinned back at her.

A moment of silence passed between them, Twilight hesitating briefly before breaking it with a question.

"So... really, why _are_ you here?"

Rainbow's smile fell, and she cocked her head, dumbfounded.

"You really don't remember?"

Twilight shook her head, an embarrassed smile on her lips.

"You said we should totally hang out today... remember?"

She did now, as the memory clicked into place.

Rainbow peered away dejectedly. "Honestly, I was... _sort of_ looking forward to it... but if you'd rather study, or if you have work to do—"

Twilight's brow lifted and she hurriedly raised a hoof. "N-no! No, I mean... I...! I-I would love to, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow's heart swelled, her spirits lifting.

"You would?"

Twilight nodded back at her. "Mhm."

Rainbow's heart did a somersault in her chest, and a goofy, lopsided smile formed on her face. "A-awesome!" she stammered, then blushed. "I-I mean... y-yeah."

Twilight giggled at her friend, holding a hoof over her lips. "You've been acting pretty strange lately, Rainbow Dash," she noted, causing Rainbow to freeze on the spot.

"W-what? No I haven't."

Twilight raised an eyebrow, seeing right through her charade.

Rainbow gulped.

"W-well..." she began, seeing no way out of this, "if I _have_ been acting strangely... it must be because of _you_, Twilight."

"Me?" Twilight asked, taken aback.

"Well... yeah, 'cause, I mean... I only stutter and stammer in front of _you_, don't I?"

"Well... for the past couple of days, I suppose you _have_... Hm..." Twilight put a hoof to her chin, staring thoughtfully at her.

Rainbow swallowed hard.

"What about me makes you act, well... like _this_?" She threw a hoof out at her questioningly. "It must be something _amazing_ if it has _the_ Rainbow Dash tripping over her own words."

Y-yeah," Rainbow laughed a little awkwardly, "must be."

Twilight replied with a snort of amusement. "First you tell me you admire me, and now you're telling me there's something... absolutely amazing about me."

She smiled warmly at her. "You sure know how to flatter a girl, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow cocked her head and smiled back at her. "Do I?"

"Or," Twilight supposed, "you just know how to flatter _me_—it _is_ refreshing after all... hearing you say something sweet, rather than just calling me an egghead every time we speak."

"It isn't _every_ time," Rainbow mumbled with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, I guess not," she agreed. "Still, I—I really do appreciate this. No more calling each other egghead or featherbrain, just... two friends being honest, and sharing how they really feel about one another, deep down."

Rainbow averted her eyes, biting her lip.

"W-well, _anyway_... Come on."

Rainbow glanced back up, looking at her funnily.

"You wanted to hang out, right? So... let's go. Get some breakfast, fresh air... That way Spike can sleep in—I'd hate to wake him after all, only to ask him to make us something."

Rainbow nodded in understanding.

"I just have to wash this ink off first..." She smiled sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders, and turning to leave. "Be back in a jiffy."

And she was, approximately one jiffy later.

Rainbow greeted her with a smile as she stepped back into the foyer, sporting a matted cheek and foreleg.

Twilight chuckled awkwardly. "Good thing this kind doesn't stain fur," she joked, Rainbow chuckling as well.

"Now, how about you? I'm guessing you skipped breakfast."

"Uh..." Rainbow rubbed the back of her neck. "You'd be correct."

The two shared in another soft bout of laughter.

"Alright, alright... I'm game—a-as long as whatever they serve doesn't contain hay."

Twilight shot her a quizzical look. "You're allergic?"

"What? No, no, I... I just don't like it, you know?" Rainbow's muzzle scrunched up in distaste as she went on to explain, "It's like, too drab, and crunchy for my tastes."

"Hmph. Well," Twilight shot back, a little indignantly. "I think it's alright."

She turned for the front door, Rainbow running up beside her.

"You know I... I'm still going to call you an egghead." Rainbow backpedaled, smiling jokingly over at her. "From time to time, anyway."

"Love you too, Featherbrain," Twilight replied sarcastically, turning to her with a playful grin before galloping up on ahead.

Rainbow all the while, picked up on her friend's deadpan demeanor, but couldn't help herself from becoming a little flustered, her breath freezing in her throat.

She snapped out of her amazement, and hurriedly followed Twilight out into the morning air, all of a sudden feeling very light on her hooves.

* * *

Twilight scarfed down another roasted honeysuckle sandwich, dripping with dressings and additives, using the remaining corner of a piece of bread to wipe her mouth before popping that into her mouth as well.

She licked her lips before digging her muzzle into a slightly spilt out container of onion horseshoes.

Their table was littered with wrappers, and paper dishes speckled with sandwich crumbs, or food partially polished off.

Very few of their dishes had food yet to be touched, and Twilight, almost finished with her food, asked Rainbow, "Are you going to eat that?"

Rainbow blinked, snapping back to reality at watching the young alicorn eat. "Uhm..." She glanced down at her grilled tomato and cheese sandwich, and frowned wryly. "Y-yeah."

Twilight nodded, and dug back into the table scraps.

The sound of her own stomach rumbling reaffirmed how hungry she was, and Rainbow picked the sandwich up in her hooves, biting into it with an audible crunch.

Finishing down a few final corn chips, Twilight drew her head back from the table and let out a happy sigh. She gazed across the table at Rainbow, then down at their littered table.

She blinked her eyes.

"I ate all this?"

Rainbow stopped mid-chew, and gazed up at Twilight, incredulous.

Twilight's ears flopped, and she smiled shyly. "Guess I didn't realize how starved I really was..."

Rainbow shrugged, then looked right back at her teasingly.

"Maybe it's because you're a growing alicorn," she suggested.

Twilight giggled softly.

"_Maybe_, Rainbow Dash. Maayybe..."

Her laughter died after a couple moments, the gravity of the situation weighing in on her.

"How am I going to pay for all this...?"

"You're a princess now, Twilight," said Rainbow. "You don't have to pay for _anything_."

Twilight stared across at her friend in disbelief. "You're saying I should just... _up and leave_, without paying for the wonderful service that these ponies have provided us?"

"Would you believe me if I said yes?"

"No!"

Rainbow sighed, leaning in a little closer. "Twilight... These ponies are happy to serve their princess. They don't care about payment because your happiness is reward enough... Know what I'm saying? You do so much for them already."

Twilight bit her lip, unconvinced.

"Hey, waiter!" Rainbow waved for one's attention.

One approached their table, not wasting a moment.

Rainbow cocked her head in her friend's direction as she addressed the mare. "The Princess of Friendship doesn't have to pay... does she?"

"Oh, no, no! We're just happy to serve her," came the waitresses' response. "Her _and_ her friends."

She smiled and bowed respectfully, before turning and cantering back to cater to others.

"See?" Rainbow said with a bit of a smug smile, turning back to address her friend. "What'd I tell you?"

"It... still doesn't sit right with me..." Twilight lifted her head, looking into her friend's eyes. "Sorry, Rainbow Dash. I appreciate you trying to help me, but... I _have_ to leave them something. A tip, at the very least."

"Then let's tip 'em together. I _am_ Ponyville's top weather mare, and hey! This place deserves... _a little_ something I suppose, for starting our day off right."

Twilight stared back at her friend, a little in awe of her resolve, and smiled adoringly.

The two nodded, and without another word, flew off to gather some bits before reuniting... seating themselves back at the same outdoor table.

It came as no surprise to Twilight that Rainbow Dash was already seated by the time she returned.

"Come _on_, Twilight," teased Rainbow. "You've kept me waiting for, like... minutes!"

Twilight rolled her eyes playfully, dropping the pouch of coins between her teeth onto the table.

"You know," she said coyly, "some things in life are worth waiting for, Rainbow Dash."

"You're telling me," Rainbow murmured, then swiftly asked, "So what's next?"

"Next?" Twilight repeated inquisitively, when it dawned on her. "Oh, _right_... You're asking what I have planned for us next..."

Rainbow's brow creased in slight worry. "_Don't_ you have something planned?"

"Well, to be honest, Rainbow... No, I don't. I didn't put a lot of thought into today because of that stupid horn, and... I'm so terribly sorry." She bowed her head ashamedly. "It's... not like I don't value our friendship, I just—"

"H-hey... it's alright." Rainbow reached a hoof out to reassure her. "Don't beat yourself up over this, okay?"

Twilight sighed, then nodded reluctantly... redirecting her gaze to meet her friend's, and brandishing a shy smile.

"I'm still fresh out of ideas though."

"Hm. Well then..." Rainbow sat back, mulling over their options. "Why don't... we go flying?"

"Flying?" Twilight raised an eyebrow, giving her friend a dubious look. _Of course she would suggest... Well, in either case..._ "You know I'm not very good," she ended up arguing.

"Then it wouldn't hurt to get some practice in, am I right?" she replied, smiling as she unfurled her wings, her feathers catching the already-present breeze.

"Well, I..." Twilight's argument stopped dead in its tracks once she saw the readiness in her friend's eyes. "Aw, what the hay." She smiled, and rolled her eyes in defeat. "Alright."

Rainbow grinned, leaping up into the air above her friend.

"Alright!"

* * *

"I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash, but Dr. Caballeron is a _way_ better villain than Ahuizotl."

Rainbow scoffed at the assertion.

"Ahuizotl is the big _bad_, Twilight. Caballeron is just a lackey."

"True, but it's more often than not the second-in-command that is cunning, manipulative, and even pulls the strings of their boss."

"But what good is intelligence when you're an invincible beast like Ahui? Daring is hardly ever able to lay a hoof on him."

"Ahuizotl poses a physical threat, sure, but it's the villains that are always one step ahead of her that pose the _biggest_ threat. Remember Mojo?"

"I remember him getting his cutie mark scarred for trying to leave Ahuizotl, and was never really bad to begin with. Talk about laay-aim!"

"But he nearly succeeded in drowning _three whole villages_ in lava!" Twilight emphasized. "That's worse than _anything_ Ahuizotl _ever_ tried."

"Er, well y-yeah..." Rainbow agreed, finding herself struggling, her argument weakening. "Maybe you're right, Twilight... but I want a villain I can _hate_, not feel sorry for."

"Villains are ponies too, Rainbow Dash," Twilight reminded her. "A lot of readers—myself included—enjoy an imposing villain, yes, but enjoy their redemption more."

Rainbow rolled her eyes, but listened nevertheless as Twilight continued.

"It's nice to see so and so be reminded of who they once were."

"And if they were never any good?" she asked.

Twilight deadpanned. "Then they're a flat character, Dash."

Rainbow lifted a hoof to refute, before drawing it back.

"Let's just agree to disagree," she proposed.

Twilight smiled back at her.

"Sounds good to me," she said, and the two shared a nod in agreement, all the while thinking, _But I just know I'm right._

Twilight turned back ahead, flying contently alongside Rainbow for a few moments more, when she was struck by a sudden realization.

"Oh gosh," she murmured, "where are we?"

"Somewhere between Canterlot and Whinnyapolis," Rainbow replied without hesitation, turning to look plainly at her friend.

Twilight stared back at her in stunned silence.

"What?" She shrugged, a little irritated that her friend was making a big deal out of what she thought was nothing. "I pay attention to things while I'm flying. There was a sign a ways back."

"That's impressive, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow's face grew hot, and she raised her hoof to the back of her head, scratching her mane. "Eh, if you say so. I just happen to be aware of things is all. I-in any case, it, ah, seems like Ponyville got away from us."

"Yeah," Twilight agreed with a chuckle. "Say, since we're out here though, wanna check up on our friends in Whinnyapolis?"

She turned to her friend, Rainbow shrugging in response.

"Sure, I mean... we never really got to see the sights last time, since the city was under siege and everything."

A moment passed before Twilight leaned over, playfully elbowing her friend's side. "Race ya!"

Rainbow looked back at her skeptically.

"Seriously, Twilight? You know you don't stand a chance when it comes to rivaling my speed."

"Well, who said anything about that?" She grinned, then disappeared in a flash of purple light... reappearing as a speck in the far off distance.

Rainbow blinked, left stupefied for a couple of seconds before snapping to her senses. "Okay, _Sparkle_..." She smiled in determination, rearing up. "You are _so_ on!"


	3. Chapter 3

The two landed at the main street entrance of Whinnyapolis some time later, Rainbow peering over at her friend who stood just beside her. Both were out of breath, faces flushed and cheeks red, a few beads of sweat trickling through their fur.

Bystanders stopped to stare at the two, some of which were startled from the jolt that their stunt had given them.

"Sorry, Twilight." Rainbow smirked warily, softly catching her breath. "You were close... but _no_ amount of magic will ever stand a chance against _these_ bad boys."

"Hey, well... I'm still getting used to these, you know." Twilight cocked her head, motioning to her own wings as she gave them a little flap. "Give me a few more years, and I may just be as good as _you_, Rainbow Dash."

"Heh... We'll see, Twilight. You _certainly_ have the potential, and even _with_ the assist from your magic... you weren't half-bad—what with it being your first race and all."

Twilight's heart thumped. "You really mean it...?"

"Well, yeah!" Rainbow's brow furled concernedly. "Why wouldn't I?"

"N-no reason, just... that was really nice of you, Rainbow, thank you."

"Oh, um... y-yeah." She looked off meekly, rubbing a hoof along the back of her neck. "Don't mention it," she added in a murmur.

"Um... excuse me."

Their ears both perked up, their gazes shifting to a worried-looking townspony.

"Please don't tell me you're both here because of _another_ changeling attack."

Twilight and Rainbow looked at each other, then giggled softly. "N-no, no, we... My friend and I just thought we'd pay this place a visit, see how you're all holding up."

"Oh, well... I can't speak for _all_ of us, but... I'd say we're doing just fine. Say, if you're interested, the city's actually hosting a small festival celebration in the square up ahead.

_And here I thought Pinkie was the only one who did this sort of thing..._ mused Twilight.

"Awesome!" cheered Rainbow, turning to face her friend. "What do you say, Twilight? Can we?"

"Aw, what the heck..." Twilight rolled her eyes, smiling as she gave in. "It'd be a waste _not_ to stay a little while longer, after coming such a long ways."

Rainbow gasped, eyes shimmering with excitement.

She took Twilight's foreleg in her hoof, and galloped on ahead.

"This is gonna be _so awesome_!"

* * *

Twilight narrowed her eyes in concentration, her tongue parting the corner of her lips slightly as she held a ring within her telekinetic grip. She zeroed in, her mind drowning out all outward distractions and voices, letting go of her fears and doubts...

She breathed in, then out deeply... flicking the plastic ring with pinpoint precision.

The ring skidded around the bottle top, before bouncing off and landing on the floor.

Twilight's eyes slowly widened, her shoulders starting to slump.

"Sorry, Princess," the pony operating the booth said. "We're grateful for what you and your friends did for us, but a loss is still a loss."

Twilight lowered her head disappointingly, turning away with a heavy sigh.

"Maaan... These games are rigged, I swear..."

"Hey, don't let it get you down. Come on, let's find something else to do!"

Rainbow's words managed to lift her spirits, as she looked to her with renewed enthusiasm.

They continued down the midway, running across several more games of chance and skill.

Twilight wound her foreleg back before giving a baseball a toss... only to have it strike the pyramid of milk bottles with little force, barely even managing to nudge them. The ball fell pitifully to the ground, Twilight bowing her head in dismay.

"Let the pro show you how it's done, Twilight," Rainbow said smugly, taking a ball into her own hooves, and winding up. She cracked her neck, and let loose, the ball whirling through the air, practically invisible to the naked eye.

It slammed into the center of the pyramid, sending the empty bottles shooting off across the inside of the stall.

"Winner!" the game operator announced, tentatively standing back up after having ducked to the floor.

"Heh... Nothing to it," Rainbow boasted, leaning back casually against the counter.

Twilight stared back at her dryly.

"Er... f-for me, that is." Rainbow chuckled nervously, catching a glimpse of her friend's unamused look from the corner of her eye. "We'll find something you're good at Twilight, I promise."

Twilight looked off indifferently with a slight nod of her head, soon finding herself standing before another stall, now holding a dart in her telekinetic grip.

"This is a game I just _know_ you can win, Twilight!"

"Are you sure that you're not just going to show me up again?" Twilight murmured bitterly.

"Me? Nah, not this time, Twilight. Besides, darts and hooves don't really mix, I mean... I don't wanna end up accidentally nailing some poor pony by mistake or something."

The pony in charge tensed upon hearing her, and nervously backed away from the two.

Twilight breathed out, honing in on a particular purple balloon, and giving the dart a flick with her magic.

A loud pop rang out, causing her mind to go blank for a moment, not at first processing what had just happened.

Then a giddy smile spread across her lips.

"I did it... I really did it!" she exclaimed, placing her hooves around, and shaking Rainbow by the shoulders elatedly.

Rainbow herself, softly laughed at her friend's enthusiasm.

"W-what did I tell you, Twilight? I knew you could."

Twilight blushed, her whole body freezing up. "You did, didn't you..."

"Now let's find you more games that you're good at!"

Twilight snapped back to reality, nodding back at her in agreement, and before she knew it... landed flat on her back, staring up at the rope ladder above her.

She let out a wary groan, peering up at the sky above through half-lidded eyes.

"Yeeeah, so... _maybe_ we should steer clear of games involving upper-arm strength from here on out," remarked Rainbow, looking down at her from her own rope ladder with a meek expression.

Twilight deadpanned over at her.

"You _think_?"

Rainbow grinned sheepishly, plopping down beside her friend, before helping her to her hooves.

They had only just began to move on, when Twilight pointed out another game to their left. A test of strength, involving a switch and giant mallet.

"Really, Twilight?" Rainbow raised an eyebrow as she turned to her. "Didn't we _just_ agree that games involving upper arm strength—"

"I remember, I remember. Just... trust me, alright?" Twilight winked at her, smiling slyly. "I have an idea!"

Gripping the handle in her telekinetic grip, she whipped it forward without any effort, and it came crashing down so hard that it shook the ground slightly. The bell at the top rung out, and Rainbow, who stood mere feet away, sheepishly shrunk back.

"Winner!"

"Heh..." Twilight grinned proudly. "I may not have a whole lot of foreleg muscle, but I've got strength where it matters most," she declared, wielding the over-sized mallet with ease.

Rainbow gulped.

"No kidding..." she murmured, sweating nervously on the inside as her pupils shrunk.

They handed off their prizes to some young fillies when a festive music slowly grew, filling the air and capturing their attention.

"The festival dance is starting! You'll be participating, won't you, Princess?" one of the fillies asked, hopefulness in their voice.

Twilight blinked. "A dance? Well, I... don't see why not. Won't you join me, Rainbow?"

She turned to her friend with a hopeful look of her own.

"Heh, are you kidding? Of course I will!" She grinned back at her in determination. "Time to show these ponies _my_ Pony Prance!"

Twilight gasped excitedly. "You know the Pony Prance? That's my _favorite_ dance! You remember my birthday last year?"

_I remember it not quite going as planned_, Rainbow reminisced, nodding absentmindedly.

Twilight moved her head closer, lifting a hoof partway over her mouth as she whispered coyly, "I _may_ have whipped it out late into the night. I... _think_ my moves were too hot for them."

Rainbow stared back at her incredulously just as the announcer spoke up over the speakers throughout the square.

"Okay, everypony," they announced, "get your pony pal, and come along!"

Twilight giggled, grabbing Rainbow by her hoof, and urging her into the crowd.

Twilight stepped in time with the beat, swaying her body along with the music. She hoofed it onto the dance floor, rearing up and rocking her forelegs to the rhythm. Her head bobbed back and forth, her body kneeling forward as she bucked her hind legs into the air.

Before her, Rainbow casually pranced away, watching her friend's own dance moves with a humored smile.

"That's it, Twilight! Just keep with the flow, and let yourself go!"

Twilight responded with a joyous giggle. "You don't have to tell _me_ twice, Dash!" she exclaimed, continuing to kick her hooves. She unfurled her wings, pumping them in tandem with her steps.

Rainbow grinned, watching as her friend got more into it, and jumped while extending a foreleg, performing a quick hoofstand. She smiled up at Twilight daringly, her friend staring back at her, momentarily amazed before smirking in response... silently accepting her challenge.

She stepped back rhythmically, igniting her horn and pressing into the ground before performing a short sideways spin through the air. She nailed her landing with the use of her magic in a graceful, ballerina stance, peering over and raising a suggestive eyebrow back at Rainbow.

_Showoff._ Rainbow glared back at her playfully. A daring idea soon popped into her head, and, swallowing down a nervous lump in her throat, chose to act on it. She hopped into the air as the onlookers clapped their hooves in time with the music, and glided over to her friend, pulling her close and literally sweeping her off her hooves.

Some of the girls in the crowd giggled among themselves at the display.

A blush crept quickly into Twilight's cheeks, her heart skipping a beat as she stared into the eyes of her friend in surprise.

"R-Rainbow—?"

Rainbow grinned back at her. "We're supposed to be dance _partners_, right? so we _should_ be dancing _together_!"

Before Twilight could get a word in edgewise, she pulled away from her, throwing her free foreleg to the wind while keeping her other hoof interlocked with her friend's. "What do you say, Twilight? Wanna give these townsponies a show?"

Twilight stared back at her, her lips forming a determined smile. "You're on."

They continued their dance, spinning around in each others' arms, then pulling away from the other only to draw the other back in close. Twilight brushed up against her pegasus friend's chest, and was struck with a pleasant chill.

She had to admit... it felt sorta nice, being held in her friend's embrace like this.

Magic began emanating from them both, creating lingering rainbow streaks, and shades of purple that soon resulted in a vortex of color and stars that _blew_ the competition away, and left onlookers mesmerized.

The color soon faded, though a rainbow hue remained as the two lowered themselves to the ground, panting softly with faint blushes in their cheeks.

A moment later, and a tremendous applause broke out.

"Well, I... think it comes as no surprise that Equestria's newest princess and her special friend stole the show!"

Rainbow grew a little rigid, her face turning beet red. Twilight on the other hoof, stared ahead, none the wiser.

"Special friend...?" She turned towards her with an auspicious look. "That's a funny way to put it, but I'd say so!" She smiled, nudging her friend's side. "Huh, Rainbow Dash?"

"Um, Twilight..." Rainbow brought a hoof to the back of her head, scratching it nervously. "I-I think what they mean is—"

Twilight threw her forelegs around her shoulders, bringing her cheek to nuzzle her own. "This was so much fun! Thank you, Rainbow."

"Heh..." Rainbow eased up, smiling softly as she returned the nuzzle. "No problem, Twilight."

Twilight giggled as she drew away, Rainbow noting the sheer excitement in her friend's eyes—like she was currently on top of the world.

"Come on," she said, taking one of her hooves in her own, and urging her forward. "This way. The day's still young, and there's so many more festivities left to partake in!"


	4. Chapter 4

Rainbow took a large bite out of her maple cotton candy cone, savoring the rich taste. "Shhoo goood..."

"Is it? Mind if I have a taste?"

"Go for it," Rainbow replied, tilting the cone towards her muzzle. _Ponies already think we're here on a date anyways..._

"Oh my gosh!" Twilight gushed, bringing a hoof to the side of her face. "So syrup-y..."

Rainbow chuckled, bringing it back to her own mouth. "So... Where to next, Twilight?"

She tore off another piece of cotton candy, stuffing it into her mouth as she turned to look back at her quizzically, having received no reply.

Her heart sunk, her lips slowly parting at the sight of her friend, standing frozen in place, eyes a pure white.

"Twi—?"

Twilight's eyes flickered back to their normal state, and she grasped he head immediately.

She stumbled forward, nearly falling over, prompting Rainbow to hold out a hoof in concern.

"Nngh... What was...?"

"Twilight...?" Rainbow tentatively asked, walking up to her a little cautiously. "What just happened?"

"I... I don't know, I... think Princess Celestia just tried communicating with me telepathically..."

"She can do that?" She backpedaled, cocking her head. "_You_ can do that?"

"I honestly had no idea that I _could_." Twilight shook her head softly. "Truth be told, I'm so used to receiving messages through Spike that I never really stopped to consider the practical applications of using _magic_ to communicate..."

She bit her lip, averting her eyes regretfully. "Rainbow, I'm sorry, but..." She turned back to her friend with an apologetic expression. "If Celestia is trying to reach me, then this could be very important—"

"Ah, say no more, Twilight." Rainbow grinned assuredly. "It's cool. I'll just wait here for you until you get back."

"_Actually_, Rainbow Dash, I... was wondering if you could check in on Spike, a-and the rest of Ponyville for me..." She bit her lip, placing a hoof over her heart. "I hope I'm wrong about this... but I can't help but have a bad feeling—"

She lowered her gaze when she felt Rainbow place a hoof of hers over her own.

"Don't worry, Twilight," she said with a kind smile. "I'll check in on everypony, though... I'm sure they're all doing fine, I mean... hay, it's not like changelings _attacked_ while we were gone or anything."

"Y-yeah," Twilight agreed with a weak laugh.

"So, uh... guess this is where our day of fun ends."

"I-it doesn't have to, you know! We could, I dunno... continue where we left off—once I make it back from Canterlot."

"Even though there aren't any festivals currently being held in Ponyville?"

"Well... who needs one? There's always Pinkie's party, and... hay, in the meantime, we can make our _own_ fun."

Rainbow chuckled, cracking a small grin. "True enough."

"So, I'll see you soon then," Twilight reaffirmed, as she hopped into the air.

Rainbow nodded. "Yep! See you back in Ponyville."

The two waved goodbye, Twilight herself reluctantly turning and flying out of sight, en route to Canterlot.

Rainbow watched her until she disappeared from sight, then let out a sigh as she turned for home.

* * *

The large throne room doors were parted partially by two stoic guardsponies _just_ enough for Twilight to slip in. She breathed deeply from her flight, arriving not a second too soon.

She reluctantly turned her gaze towards her old mentor in all her radiance, fearing the worst.

"You wanted to see me, Princess?"

"I did," Celestia stated, seated high upon her throne. "Thank you for arriving as quickly as you did."

Twilight put on a pleasant face. "Well, you know me, Princess. I prioritize meetings like these, and I'm always... _ready and willing_ to serve you _and_ Equestria at the drop of a hat!" _Even if_, she mused bitterly, _I have to give up time with my friends..._

Celestia smiled kindly. "I'm always happy to hear it, Twilight. Now though, I suppose I should get to _why_ I've summoned you here."

Twilight's ears perked up. _Yes...?_

She stood attentively, impatiently fidgeting on the inside.

"I wanted to thank you in person for your handling of the situation in Whinnyapolis."

Twilight stared up at the princess disbelievingly, her teeth slowly clenching behind her lips. "It wasn't a _problem_, Princess," she replied as politely as she could through slightly gritted teeth.

_Is this really the reason she called me here?_ she thought. _I mean, I appreciate it, but... Well, at least maybe now I can get back to Ponyville, and Rainbow Dash—_

"And one more thing."

Twilight blinked, snapping back to reality and giving the princess her full attention, both genuinely curious, and a little less annoyed.

"More?" she asked.

Celestia nodded. "I wanted to address the... changeling situation with you, as princesses." She stood up from her throne, spreading her wings and flying down to Twilight's level. "Come, walk with me."

Celestia walked onward, into the hall outside, Twilight looking back at her baffled for a moment before hurrying after her.

"The changeling—? Pardon _me_, Princess, but... why discuss it with _me_?" She shook her head incredulously. "I-I mean, I, I don't rule over _anypony_! But _you_, a-and Princess Luna, _and_ Cadance! You three _command_ Equestria! I don't see how—?"

Celestia raised a hoof, asking her to save her questions.

"Luna and I are already in agreement... and my niece Cadance simply wants them stopped no matter the cost, after they both sabotaged her wedding, and nearly overtook this city."

Twilight averted her gaze at the memory.

"Yeah," she agreed with a hearty sigh, "I... can imagine. _So_, what about the changelings _specifically_ did you wish to discuss with me?"

Celestia peered off solemnly, in deep thought.

"The matter of the fact that... there are simply too many to stop."

Twilight gazed up at her worriedly, tilting her head in confusion. "Princess?"

"Every city the six of you are sent to, _others_ are attacked, left unguarded and defenseless against the changeling horde. A few changelings are captured and placed in our prisons, but..."

"How many more ponies will suffer before we stop them... I know." Twilight breathed out a shaky sigh, clutching her foreleg. "I thought about that all last night. Rainbow Dash, she... told me that... everything would work itself out in the end, and that catastrophes are oftentimes inevitable, but... I can't help but worry that this... _struggle_ against the changelings will lead to Equestria's downfall..."

Celestia turned back to her assuredly. "With Luna and me in charge... I can assure you'll never have to worry about 'Equestria's downfall,' Twilight."

"Well, maybe not... but I... can't shake the feeling that... we're never going to recover from this conflict."

"Time heals all wounds, Twilight. That much always holds true. And _although_ it may hold true... we would still like your opinion."

"Opinion?" Twilight's brow furled. "On what?"

"We have many of our soldiers stationed here, in Canterlot and... your hometown of Ponyville. Then of course there's the transfers over at the Crystal Empire, but... outside of these places..."

Twilight's ears folded, her gaze dropping to the floor.

"You know as well as I do that this leaves many towns, villages, and even cities unguarded from certain threats. Sure, they have their police forces... but against the changelings... Well, normally we have faith that harmony will prevail in the end, and that our soldiers will never be needed in these places... but when it comes to a threat as large as what we're currently up against..."

"I understand what you're saying, Princess," Twilight said with a soft nod.

"Like I said, my sister and I are in agreement on this. We both feel that... we should spread our forces far and wide... and draft able-bodied ponies as a way of increasing our numbers. Of course," she continued with a heavy sigh, "this would create a rift in many families. After all, we've never had to enact a draft—Luna and I could always handle ourselves, but... the changelings are... different. We're in dire need of soldiers, Twilight. However, the decision is up to you. We can always find another solution."

_Can we?_ Twilight wondered. _She's right, after all. She's always been right, and... I trust her, so..._ "I'll support whichever choice you make, Princess." She forced a smile to her lips. "After all... better _we_ separate families... then have the changelings do it later."

"Point taken," the older princess agreed, as the two slipped into silence.

"Well, I guess if that's all... I'll be on my way. If you'll excuse me, Princess..."

Twilight bowed her head respectfully, then turned and flew down the corridor on her way to the castle entrance, leaving the older princess alone with her thoughts.

"Celestia?" a puzzled, young voice called out.

Celestia turned, then smiled at the sight of one of her most faithful students.

"Sunset! It's good to see you."

An orange-coated unicorn mare, no more than a few years older than Twilight, stepped out tentatively from one of the hallway rooms.

The fiery-haired unicorn mare came up to her. "Was that Twilight just now?"

"It was. I'm afraid you just missed her."

"Oh, that's okay. So, uhm... what was it the two of you were discussing?"

"I was telling her about that idea you shared with me."

Sunset let out a gasp. "And?!" she asked, all of a sudden becoming very attentive.

"It looks like Twilight has our full support—"

"Yessss!" She pumped her hoof, then froze, looking back up at her mentor with a sheepish grin. "I mean, uh... hehe... Good to know?"

"I only hope that this truly _is_ for the best... and that this plan does not end up backfiring..."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sunset warmed up to her mentor, pouting her lips. "Don't you trust me?"

Celestia chuckled, then smiled down at her student warmly. "Of course I do, Sunset Shimmer—you're the head of security for a reason, after all."

"You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that, Princess. You really have _no_ idea..."

* * *

"Well, _that_ was cheery," Twilight murmured grumpily as she flew off, leaving Canterlot behind. _Still, I think I made the right decision... Won't Rainbow Dash be proud! Well..._ Twilight mulled over the thought. _Maybe she_ _**won't**__... but hey! I didn't have to rely on dark magic, and... Equestria will be a more secure place now, and... who am I kidding?_

Her shoulders slumped, her wing flaps slowed, and she breathed out in dismay. _Rainbow Dash already comes from a broken family. Like_ _**hay**_ _she'll be happy to hear I've enacted a draft..._

She groaned, feeling so embarrassed.

_I guess I could... keep it from her—at least for today!_ She lifted her head with a renewed sense of confidence. _Yeah... no sense in bumming her out when we're supposed to be spending quality time toge... ther..._ Twilight's expression turned curious as she focused in on the small town of Ponyville. _Hm..._

Dark clouds gathered over her small hometown. Clouds that rumbled with thunder and rippled with electricity.

_I didn't know there was a storm scheduled for today—_

A strong gust of wind almost knocked her astray as she flew nearer, barely managing to stay on path.

She held a foreleg before her eyes once she set hoof on the ground, and glanced around apprehensively.

_Rainbow...?_

She walked down the empty street, surmising that the townsfolk had all returned to their homes due to the growing storm, but the question still remained.

What had caused it?

This didn't feel like the type of storm made out of... love, or... necessity. No, this... _Feels icky_, thought Twilight. _Muggy, and hard to breath in too... If this is some sort of prank... well, it's not funny, Rainbow Dash—_

Her eyes widened, and she jumped back, narrowly avoiding a stray lightning bolt as it struck the ground near her. _Celestia!_ she thought, placing a hoof over her hammering heart. _What in the world—?_

Her attention found itself drawn to the likely source of the horrid weather.

Her library.

Branches rustled, and leaves were whipped about by a whirlwind encircling the treehouse, while sparks of lightning rippled through the air, bolting off in different directions... one of them having almost struck her moments prior.

_S-so, okay..._ She swallowed hard, putting the pieces of the puzzle together. _Rainbow Dash... for reasons I can't fathom, created this storm, and is now... in my home, where the bad weather is strongest. She must be feeling down... but why? We were having so much fun earlier! Why would she...?_

Twilight shook the questions from her head, and pressed onward... wrapping her wings around her head slightly, to shield herself from the growing winds.

"Rainbow!" she yelled, bursting in through the front door of the library. Her wings folded at her sides, and she slammed the door shut behind her. "Rainbow Dash! What in Equestria—?"

Rainbow Dash stood in the center of the foyer, visibly shaken, her wafts of breath, short and raspy... Her body clearly trembled, and seemed to be stood over... something.

She jumped once she heard her friend's voice.

She stiffened, but never once looked over her shoulder to greet her.

"Tw-twil-light... d-don't..." Rainbow uttered tearfully, as if in a trance. She swallowed hard. "Don't, don't... Celestia, _don't_ come any closer..."

"Rainbow...?" Twilight's brow creased, ignoring her friend's warning, and taking a step closer. "What's gotten _into_ you?" Rainbow's breath froze and she gritted her teeth. "There's a storm raging outside—!"

"I... _know_, I...!" Her hoof raked up the side of her face. "Geez, Twilight, just... _leave_!"

"It's my _home_, Rainbow Dash," she reminded the pegasus, a little miffed. She walked closer, now determined to get to the bottom of this.

Whatever was lying at her friend's hooves had to be the source of all this misery, she thought. It had...

She gasped.

Rainbow shut her eyes tight, and fell to her haunches, defeated. Her wings splayed out at her sides.

She choked back a tearful sob.

Twilight's eyes all the while, were wide, taking in what she almost couldn't believe.

Her body, lying there before her... head cocked and jaw crooked, as if it had been broken.

What really stood out however, were the blue... iris-less eyes, and forked tongue, lifelessly spilled out of its bent jaw.

_A changeling_, she slowly realized. Only some of its features prevalent... but otherwise a perfect copy...

Twilight gulped, and she too, slowly began trembling.

A changeling had invaded her home, and... somehow offended her friend...

Twilight's hooves clenched, her horn sparkled.

It was something she hadn't thought possible, and it had the audacity... to disguise itself... _as_ her own _self_—!

"Did you do this, Rainbow Dash?" Twilight demanded, turning to her friend.

"I..." Rainbow sniffled, and slowly reopened her eyes.

"Please," Twilight urged, trying again as she sat down beside her. "Talk to me, Rainbow."

Rainbow's eyes darted back and forth, searching for the right words.

"She..." the pegasus finally uttered out. "She s-said I couldn't h-hurt her, a-as _you_, I, I mean. She... said I wouldn't dare hit such a pretty face..." She clenched her hooves. "She... _said_ I wouldn't dare hit a friend!"

"But it wasn't _me_, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow nodded knowingly.

"Dash... Why was she disguised as me?"

Rainbow remained silent, prompting Twilight to grab her by the shoulders.

"Dash," she tried again, this time warily. "Where's Spike?"

"Spike...?"

"Yes, Rainbow. _Spike_."

"He's..." Her sorrow gaze peered up into Twilight's eyes... and that told her everything she needed to know.

Her shoulders slumped, and her forelegs fell listlessly.

Her voice quivered. "No..."

"She... said it was to spite you," Rainbow tried to explain, to help make sense of it. "She said... you, y-you were cutting their lives short, s-so s-she'd cut short the lives of _your_ loved ones."

Twilight's breaths grew panicked, her pupils shrinking to the size of pinpricks.

"I-I'm _so_ sorry, Twilight," Rainbow continued, tearfully. She held out a hoof, only for her friend to shrug it away immediately. "I... please, I... didn't know it wasn't _you_," she insisted, growing more hopeless by the second. "I would've stopped her sooner, had I only known..."

Twilight vision blurred, the room around her beginning to spin..

Soon she couldn't hear a single word Rainbow was pleading.

She felt lightheaded. She felt sick.

Spike was... dead?

It was all so unreal...

Today had started out so promising.

Her heart throbbed painfully, feeling as though it were being ripped from her chest.

"Please, Twilight... Don't hold this against me, I'm... so sorry. Please don't let this affect our friendship." Rainbow set a hoof on her friend's foreleg pleadingly, and the unicorn visibly tensed.

"Please don't—"

Twilight's mind went blank.

A searing, white bubble encircled her, cutting her off from the outside world.

A deafening cry filled the library as loose magic was thrown everywhere, setting fire to the walls, and furnishings of the place.

Smoke soon filled the room, eventually finding its way to the young mare's nostrils.

Her muzzle crinkled, and slowly she regained awareness, coming eye to eye with smoldering papers and embers.

"Oh Celestia... No!" She glanced around the burning room frantically, her eyes retaining their white glow.

"No, no, no!" A hoof of hers ran through her mane, raking it up. "Rainbow—!"

Twilight spun around to face where her friend had been, and what she saw truly frightened her.

She felt a pain in her stomach, staring into her friend's deathly-pale face.

The foreleg she had reached out to her with... was no longer there.

Her magic had cut the arm into ribbons, slicing it from Rainbow's shoulder like warm butter, and cauterizing the wound at its core.

The pegasus' eyes fell shut as she slumped forward, falling unconscious at her friend's hooves.

Twilight only watched, frozen in fear as her friend collapsed at her hooves, out cold.

Her heartbeat raced, her thoughts swerved... A harsh lump formed in the back of her throat, and tears welled up in the corner of her eyes.

_No no no no..._

She scrambled to cradle her injured friend in her forelegs, trying desperately to hold back what she was feeling. and suddenly felt... a resurgence of... anger.

_No, no, no!_

Her teeth grit, and her eyes shut tightly together, her jaw trembling and body beginning to shake uncontrollably.

She held Rainbow's head against her chest, and lowered hers until their foreheads touched.

Her head ached, and her horn rippled with magic, personifying the rage she felt within.

_N... no..._ "Nooooooooooooooooo!"

She threw her head back, her gaze aimed at the sky, and cried out to the heavens as every one of her thoughts ceased... her mind whiting out...


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight sat alone with her thoughts, on a small, grassy hilltop... overlooking the spot where Spike's funeral was taking place.

Two days had passed since that incident...

There was nothing left of their old home—the library had been reduced to literal ashes due to her magical outburst.

She had only been awake for a few minutes in a hospital bed when she was relayed the news.

She merely stared back at the nurse with a blank look before asking, _"Where's... where's Rainbow Dash?"_

_"We discharged her some hours ago. She seemed healthy, apart from her... loss... s-so we let her go. She said she... wanted to hit the skies, and we both know how she is_—"

_Her mind was still in a haze, but she knew a bad attempt at levity when she heard one._

_"I want to see her," Twilight demanded sternly._

_The nurse in charge of her shook her head._

_"It's... inadvisable we let you go in your current state—"_

_Twilight cut her off, yelling in anger, "Let me see her!"_

_Other staff came running in moments later at the sound of the outburst, to which Twilight paid little mind._

_She only focused her efforts on climbing out of the bed she was in. The moment she set her hooves on the floor however, she felt the need to steady herself._

_A dizzying sensation swept over her as everything surrounding her grew blurry, and darker for a moment._

_The nurse who had awoken her—Nurse Redheart—held out a hoof, asking, "Are you alright, Princess?"_

_Twilight huffed, and shrugged the hoof away as she regained her senses._

_"I... need to go."_

_"Well..." Nurse Redheart bit her lip, and glanced back at her coworkers. "You're the town's princess, Twilight; we won't stop you. We only wish to make sure..."_

_Twilight blocked out the rest. She had heard enough of this, and the voices were making her head ache even worse than before._

_She wanted to teleport out of the room, to see her friend... and talk about everything that had gone down,_ _**before**_ _she had blacked out..._

_So she focused on her horn, hoping to teleport outside... only for nothing to happen._

_Not only did nothing happen, she felt... sick—like she, all of a sudden, had a searing headache._

_She set a hoof on the bed to steady herself, before gazing up warily at the nurse for an answer._

_The explanation hit her like a ton of bricks._

_"You overloaded your horn during the incident," the nurse had explained, as gently as she possibly could have. "Too much magic spilled out of it, I... I'm afraid if you'll ever want to conduct magic again... you'll need to undergo a horn transplant."_

A soft wind blew through her bangs as she sat on the hilltop, staring listlessly... reminiscing on it all.

A horn transplant...

Those were _never_ guaranteed to be successful... And _magic_, well... magic was who she was.

Without magic, what reason did she have to... even be alive...?

Her eyes grazed the funeral scene, seeing all of her best friends there, sans Rainbow Dash.

They were all dressed in black, Rarity in particular having been hit the hardest. So much so she wasn't even wearing one of her elaborate outfits, and was only just barely dressed for the occasion.

_And poor Pinkie Pie_, thought Twilight, _planning this funeral..._ What a thing to ask of a party planner, after she had been so _exited_ to plan one in honor of their victory in Whinnyapolis...

Hay, they probably all hated her.

After all, it... wasn't like Spike was the _only_ casualty...

The odds in her head of the five of them ever forgiving didn't seem very promising, and hay... why the hay should they?

The townsfolk sure as hay seemed apprehensive, angry... and even downright scared of her when she had left the hospital. Some shot her venomous glares, or... steered the other way of whatever direction she trudged herself in.

After everything... she hardly felt any emotions whatsoever; and when she noticed, she shrugged it off, gazing down instead at the dirt road.

She kept walking until she reached a small hilltop where she wouldn't be a bother to anypony...

If they hated her because they had no idea it had been a changeling intruder, then the fact didn't bother her so much. The small misunderstanding would be cleared up eventually, and everypony would learn to trust her again.

If they hated her however, because of the destruction she had wrought upon her hometown, or the heartache she had caused so many ponies by leaving so many, including Spike, _alone_—when he had practically been a surrogate brother to her... she couldn't blame them.

It had been stupid of her to run off to Whinnyapolis without him. Everywhere she usually went, after all... he followed.

And to think it was safe because Ponyville hardly _ever_ faced invasion, nopony ever getting _seriously_ hurt...

_I was stupid_, she mused, smiling bitterly at how foolish she had been. It was bound to happen, and she should have been more prepared.

A hoof of hers clutched a clump of grass. _Stupid, stupid, stupid..._

The wind picked up slightly, carrying some leaves along with it.

They blew by her, Twilight feeling the momentary anger leaving her system.

She gazed back down at the funeral.

_Celestia_, she thought. _Spike's... really dead—_

"Twilight?"

Twilight jumped slightly at the sound of a familiar voice, as it had somehow managed to creep up on her.

_How?_ she thought, turning to meet the voice. _Who'd notice me all the way out—? Oh._

Rainbow Dash.

She sat in the grass beside her, a slight look of concern on her face, and slight crease in her brow.

Twilight's eyes immediately panned down to the scarred area on her body... where her right foreleg had once been.

"Ah, jeez, Twilight, you're making me blush." Rainbow set her hoof over the wound, shielding it from view, and all the while bearing a sheepish smile. "Don't stare, alright?"

"Oh, uhm..." Twilight awkwardly forced her gaze away, looking as far to the left as she possibly could. She rubbed the back of her neck anxiously.

Rainbow chuckled at that, and slowly lowered her hoof back to the ground.

A couple moments passed before either of them spoke.

"It's uhm, good to see you again," Twilight remarked, throwing caution to the wind.

At that, Rainbow's heart felt like doing a somersault.

She looked at her friend with a relieved smile.

"Ditto," she said, much to Twilight's own relief, and the realization that they were happy to see one another, gave them the courage to ask the one thing still on both of their minds.

"Are we still friends?"

"Of course we are!" they replied without a second's hesitation, both at the exact same time. Seeing that, they both broke out in embarrassed blushes. "I mean, only if you want to be!" they clarified, again at the same time. "Of course I want to be!"

They stared at one another.

"Okay," Rainbow declared, a little annoyed, "this needs to sto—oomph!"

She found herself being thrust into her friend's forelegs... and practically being crushed in a bone-crushing embrace.

"I'm so glad," Twilight mumbled into her friend's shoulder.

Rainbow blinked, then looked over at her friend, garnishing a warm smile. She eased into the embrace, returning the hug with her one foreleg.

"Well, ah, i-in times like these... we need to stick together. Plus," she added in a joking tone, "I'm loyal to you. Remember?"

"Even though I tore off one of your forelegs?"

The blunt question caught Rainbow off guard for a brief moment.

"I, uh... W-well," she stuttered with a slight laugh; "I don't need it. I'm always using my wings, so..."

Twilight felt the weight on her shoulders lift a little.

"Although, _sure_... it might be a little difficult to eat, or, ah... r-read books; but, um... Hey, the way _I_ see it, I still have one left!"

Twilight's heart sunk.

"You _should_ have both..." she murmured, to which Rainbow's voice took on a more serious tone.

"You lost control of your magic, Twilight. It... was what it was."

"Yeah, there's... just no controlling it, is there?" Twilight chuckled humorlessly, sniffling before continuing. "Because I'm just a-a... stupid, _incompetent_ pony who can't, under any circumstance... keep her stinkin' magic under wraps!"

"That's not true at all, Twilight! You're not stupid, you're like... radical, I guess—b-but my point is! Magic's like, a totally hard thing _to_ control."

"Yeah, because you just know _so much_ about _magic_, don't you?" Twilight scoffed, looking off. Rainbow's gaze sunk, her ears lowering.

After a moment, Twilight bit her lip, turning back to face her friend... hoping she was still beside her.

She was.

"I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash. I didn't mean—!"

"It's... it's okay, Twilight. We're all still dealing with the aftermath of what happened, so..." She turned to look back at her directly. "Shouldn't you be down there?"

"I'd just make things awkward for everypony," she replied, then exhaled a snort. "They no doubt hate me for... _inciting_ the changelings in the first place, or for leaving Spike all alone."

Rainbow rolled her eyes, giving her friend a light tap on the foreleg. "They do _not_, Twilight. AJ, Rares, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy are _all_ still your best friends. Hay, I just saw them before I came looking for you. They don't hold _any_ of this against you."

Twilight looked back at her skeptically.

"The changelings needed _somepony_ to stand up to them," her friend continued, "and _nopony_ could've predicted that they would've done what they did..."

"_I_ should have." Twilight's gaze fell, and she breathed out a small sigh. "Celestia, in hindsight it... seemed so _obvious_ that an attack was inevitable..."

"Maybe," Rainbow supposed, "but an attack against _you_, Twilight? _Nopony_ could've seen that coming... not even Madame Pinkie."

Twilight turned to her, unamused.

Rainbow smiled apologetically, sheepishly rubbing the nape of her neck. "Okay, that was a bad joke, I admit."

Twilight said nothing, opting to look back ahead instead.

"The whole town hates me, Dash. Even if... I'm not at fault, I'm sure as hay still being held _responsible_."

"So let me clear the air with them. I'm not about to let _anypony_ tarnish my best friend's name."

Rainbow turned to her friend with a reassuring smile.

Twilight gave her a halfhearted one in return.

"I appreciate that, Rainbow Dash, but..." She drifted off.

Rainbow urged her on. "What?"

"I can't conjure magic anymore, Dash."

Rainbow's lips slowly parted. "You can't...?" she softly uttered.

Twilight peered over at her friend.

Her brow was raised, and she had a slight look of doubt on her face.

Twilight gazed back on ahead, barely nodding.

"Guess it... burnt out because I used so much of my magic. My horn just couldn't handle it."

As she gave her explanation, Rainbow's eyes gazed up to look at her friend's horn. The scorched bone, which hadn't stood out to her until now, became increasingly apparent.

She gulped, turning her gaze back to her friend... feeling a few shivers run down her spine.

"You _can_ fix it though... r-right?"

"If I get a horn transplant, _yes_..."

"And... you're _going_ to, aren't you?"

Twilight let out a heavy sigh.

"These surgeries often go either way... Some unicorns are left without magic, and just... learn to live with it—"

"But you're still going to try anyway, right? I mean..." Rainbow's voice softened. "You really have nothing to lose, a-and if it means being able to conjure up magic once more, well... I wouldn't hesitate!"

"I know _you_ wouldn't, Rainbow Dash. I just..." She bit her lip, her brow furrowing. "I just can't help but wonder what I'll do with my life _if_ I lose my magic."

"_If_ you do," Rainbow assured her, "you'll continue being a great leader, role-model, friend, and... even _inspiration_ to _so_ many ponies."

_Inspiration..._ Twilight thought about it, then turned to address her friend. "Do... _you_ still admire me, Dash?"

"Uh, _duh_," she replied with a smirk and roll of her eyes, as if it were obvious; "Of _course_ I do, with or without magic! Now, come on." She leaped up from the ground, extending her hoof to her friend.

Twilight took it, and slowly stood up as well, all the while looking at her funnily.

"You haven't said your goodbyes to Spike yet... have you?"

"N-no, I..." She stared at Rainbow, taken aback, before looking off once more towards the funeral scene.

Things seemed to be wrapping up, from what she could tell.

"I figured you'd like some time alone with him," explained Rainbow. "Plus, I... understand that... you're not ready to face our friends yet."

Twilight averted her eyes guiltily.

"But I just know," she continued, "that they'll be _thrilled_ to talk to you again, whenever that ends up being."

"I hope so, Dash," Twilight replied gravely. "I really do..."

The two proceeded down the hill, Rainbow's uneven steps capturing Twilight's attention.

"You really should be using your wings," she remarked in concern. Rainbow shrugged.

"Eh, I sorta want to get used to walking around on three hooves. Counter-productive I know, but I can't fly _everywhere_. There'll be times... where I'll _have_ to walk."

"Well... you're one of the strongest ponies I know. If anypony can master this, it's _you_, Dash. Even so, I..." She hesitated for a moment, biting her lip nervously before asking, "Dash, have... you considered a prosthesis?"

Rainbow turned to her with an eyebrow raised. "Pro... what-now?"

"You know... Like an artificial body part."

"You're suggesting I get like a... mechanical foreleg?"

"Well..." Twilight looked ahead nonchalantly. "More or less... What do you think?"

"I _think_ you're confusing me with Filthy Rich, Twilight. I mean, I don't have that kind of cash."

"Then let me pay for it!" she implored, turning to her suddenly, anxiously. "Or... or ask the princesses! For you, I'm... sure they'd be more than happy to cover the cost."

"I don't know..." Rainbow's lips pursed as she furrowed her brow. "I mean... The surgery doesn't... _hurt_, does it?"

Her question brought a slight smile to Twilight's lips.

"Not if you accept the anesthesia. There _will_ be a slight pinch, however... Why do you ask?" She lowered her eyelids as she leaned in teasingly. "Is the big, _brave_ Rainbow Dash... afraid?"

Rainbow silently gulped, staring back into the eyes of her friend.

"W-who, me?" she asked, leaning away incredulously. "Pfft, of _course not_! I'm just... wary of... having a metal arm, is all."

"Is that so? Here I thought you'd find it cool. Well... if you don't want to, Dash, I won't make you. I just, well... if you want me to get a horn transplant, then I want you to get a new foreleg. I think it's only fair."

Rainbow nodded understandingly, remaining a little undecided.

"I'll... consider it," she replied, after a moment.

The two walked up to the spot where Spike had been laid to rest, located within a small cemetery. A tall headstone sat before his grave, with a short epitaph that simply read: An unwavering caretaker to some, and beloved friend to all, he showed us not all dragons were to be feared.

"Hope you're resting well, Buddy..."

Rainbow's deflated tone snapped her friend out of the sudden trance she found herself in.

The site of her friend's grave had chilled her to the bone, more so than she thought it would.

She supposed she had been in denial over his death, and simply told herself that things die, that it was all a part of life, and that... there was no sense in lamenting his death.

Tears welled in her eyes, and she collapsed onto her hindquarters, staring brokenhearted at the gravestone.

Spike was gone.

"Celestia," she wept, "he—h-he's really..."

Rainbow quickly came up beside her, and for a few moments, just sat beside her. She extended a wing, embracing her friend with it. Twilight couldn't help herself, and leaned over, resting her head on her friend's chest, clinging dearly to the mare's coat with her hooves.

Rainbow raised her one foreleg, and with care, wrapped it tenderly around her friend as she began sniffling.

"Let it come, Twilight," she said. "Let out what you're feeling..."

"I... I just..." Twilight's jaw trembled, and her eyes shut tighter. She buried her face, and shook her head, her words laden with heartache.

Rainbow nodded softly, and for the next half hour or so, just listened, and stayed with her until she could no longer cry.

Eyes red, puffy, exhausted, and cheeks stained with tears... Twilight now simply rested her head against her friend's chest

She felt tired, and she felt... sick too, but she also felt... strangely better—and not entirely from all the tears that had been shed.

Maybe it was the comfort that her friend's embrace provided her, or... maybe it was her friend's resolve to stay with her. Whichever the case... she suddenly felt... like she was in love.

Maybe she was simply trying to fill the sudden hole in her heart, but it dawned on her that... she was beginning to see her friend in a whole new light.

Suddenly Rainbow's name sent her heart aflutter, and every moment they had spent together—that morning, and afternoon... and even that night on that balcony... all of a sudden held all the more weight.

Twilight pulled back from under Rainbow's chin, nuzzling it with her muzzle in a brief motion, before sitting up and staring at her sweetly... still reminiscing fondly on those memories.

She leaned forward in one swift motion, and kissed the fur of her friend's cheek.

She pulled away a second later, her eyes half-lidded and her entire body burning up.

Rainbow's eyes however, were wide, and she turned to face her friend in astonishment... her breath caught in the back of her throat.

Eventually she remembered to shut her mouth, and swallowed hard, staring at her friend with a million questions running through her head, and a profuse blush in her cheeks.

"T-Twilight...?" she eventually stammered out.

Twilight smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Dash."

Rainbow Dash blinked. _Is that it? She was just... thanking me? Well duh, of course she was._ She put on a nonchalant front, and returned the smile. _Now's not the time to get all lovey-dovey anyway..._

"I'm here for you, Twilight," Rainbow ended up saying. "This will all get better in time."

Twilight nodded and closed her eyes, leaning in to rest her head under Rainbow's.

_With you in my life_, she mused. _I know it will..._

They began to collect themselves not long after, and said their final goodbyes to Spike, wishing him well in the afterlife.

_Even though I don't necessarily believe in one_, thought Twilight, as she stood beside her newfound crush, _I'll pray, for Spike's sake..._

She rested a hoof on the gravestone, being sure to add, "We'll both... avenge your death, Spike. We'll make sure... that it wasn't in vain."

"She's right, Spike," Rainbow chimed in. "And don't worry, bud... I'll look after Twilight for you—_if_ that's alright with you, Twilight." She looked to her friend for confirmation.

"W-well, I... don't exactly have a place to stay anymore. I-I have money, _sure_, so food's not a problem—t-though it'd have to be takeout. I mean, I never learned to cook, so..." With her head hung low, she smiled meekly up at the pegasus.

"Hey, it's cool." Rainbow gave her a playful wink. "I never learned either. Don't worry... We can just order pizza or something."

Twilight snorted softly at that.

"Sure, Dash. That sounds nice."

The two stood around for a moment more, before turning their attention back to their friend's gravestone.

"We'll be sure to visit often, Spike. Maybe with the rest of our friends next time."

"Mm-hm." Twilight agreed, with a quick nod. "We... w-we will, Spike."

The two soon left for the town, Rainbow being sure to shield Twilight from any dirty looks that came her way.

And after several minutes of walking, they eventually came to stand before the ruined remains of Golden Oaks.

Rainbow urged for her to turn the other way, but Twilight didn't budge, and instead just stared.

"Come on..." Rainbow beckoned. "You don't want to be reminded of this place... do you, Twilight?"

"I do." Twilight stepped forward, into the ashen circle of earth, and remnants of what used to be its trunk. "This used to be my home... and plus I... have to face what I did."

Rainbow reluctantly accepted her friend's decision.

Twilight walked around the place for a bit, murmuring, "There's really nothing left... is there?"

Rainbow bit her lip, then shook her head, stepping forward. "Everything either... went up in flames, or was... obliterated by your magic. I, ah. think my foreleg's evidence of that... I'm really sorry, Twilight."

Twilight nodded, having expected the reply.

She scuffed a hoof through a mound of ash. It was cold, and... clammy to the touch, but something also felt solid—like something was hidden _beneath_ the ash.

She brushed aside more of the dirt, and quickly unearthed an object that... made her blood boil.

"Of all the things to survive..."

Rainbow cocked her head. "Twilight?"

Inwardly, Twilight seethed, her teeth gritting in frustration because there, before her hooves, lay Sombra's horn.

"Sure, there's nothing left of that... changeling _intruder_, or of Spike's _body_... but Celestia _forbid_ this should burn up as well!"

"What are you talking about, Twilight?" Rainbow walked up beside her. "What's...? Oh."

Twilight rose one of her hooves up off of the ground, and held it above the horn.

Rainbow's brow lifted upon realizing what her friend was about to do, and was quick to intervene.

"Cadance!" Rainbow blurted out.

Twilight froze, her hoof inches away from grounding the horn into dust.

Her brow furled.

"Cadance...?" she repeated, perplexed.

"Y-yeah... _Cadance_. I mean... you borrowed this from the Crystal Empire, right...? So... they're probably expecting it back in one piece, you know?"

"I..." Twilight clenched her hoof, bringing it down slowly. "I... D-darn it!" Her eyes shut tight, and she slammed her hoof into the dirt beside it. "Darn it... You're right, Rainbow Dash."

She turned woefully towards her, drained of her resolve, and brandishing a weak smile.

Unsure of what to say, Rainbow simply returned the smile.

"I just... It isn't fair, Dash," she said, turning back around to scoop the horn up in her hoof.

"I know it isn't, Twilight," she replied, then grew panicked at the sight of her friend wincing in pain the moment her hoof wrapped itself around his horn, her head ducking forward.

Rainbow stuck out a hoof.

"Twilight!"

She blurted out her friend's name, but was quickly silenced by Twilight raising her hoof.

"I'm... I-I'm okay," she breathed out. "I just... felt really lightheaded there for a second."

"Huh." Rainbow nodded softly, then stepped over, placing her foreleg around her friend's shoulders. "Maybe you just... need to lie down?" she suggested.

"Mm-hm... You're probably right... Still..." Twilight turned to her with a look of worry on her face. "Where do you suppose I go?"

"My place of course!" Rainbow exclaimed, sporting a grin.

Twilight merely tilted her head.

"N-no, no, I... wouldn't dream of imposing—"

"You wouldn't be!" Rainbow insisted, then paused, shaking her head. "Listen, Twilight... When I promised Spike that I'd look after you, this is what I was talking about."

Before Twilight could get a word in edgewise, she continued. "If you need money for food, I've got you covered. If you need a pony to talk to, I'm all ears; and if you need a place to stay until we build you a new home, well... you can count on me."

She finished the declaration with a lopsided smile that melted Twilight's heart.

She gave in with a tiny nod of her head, suspecting that she was smiling like a fool back at her, but she couldn't help it.

"I could so kiss you right now..."

Rainbow's heart skipped.

She swallowed hard, masking her curiosity by jokingly asking, "On the lips this time, or...?"

Twilight's ears perked up, and her eyes flew open upon realization of what she had let slip.

Rainbow smiled meekly, still wearing a blush. "Sorry, Twilight," she apologized, her ears folding. _She was probably just showing her gratitude again, and..._ "That was a poor joke, I know."

Twilight smiled, and still feeling embarrassed, stammered out, "A-actually—"

"W-well, _anyway_... Come on," Rainbow exclaimed, taking Twilight aback. "Let's go. We should probably be getting back to my place after all, don't you think?"

She laughed nervously, Twilight staring back at her funnily all the while.

"Oh... kay," she agreed, bemused... watching as her crush took flight before her eyes, stopping a little ways away, before then gazing back down at her with a look that urged her to follow.

_Well, I... suppose there'll always be time for that later,_ Twilight decided, joining up with her.

_If she returns my feelings, t-that is!_


	6. Chapter 6

"Pizza's here!"

Twilight, who had been sitting back on the living room couch, sat up suddenly, her ears pointed and at full alert.

Two weeks had passed since the day Rainbow had invited her to move in, and needless to say, she was quick to make herself at home.

Rainbow threw open the front doors of her home, carrying in her hooves a thin box, and several envelopes on top of it. "Picked the mail up too!"

"Anything interesting?" Twilight asked, then smiled meekly. "And thank Celestia. My stomach's been grumbling _all_ morning..."

"Really?" Rainbow laughed, undoing the scarf from her neck, and hanging it on the coat rack. "Well, let's see if we can fix that."

She flew over, setting the box on the coffee table in front of the couch, and flipped it open.

The smell of it hit Twilight's nostrils immediately, making her mouth water.

The sauce, the cheese, the... pineapples...

Twilight wasted no time at all digging in.

"Mm," she moaned as she scarfed down a slice.

_She wasn't kidding..._ Rainbow thought, just watching for a moment before focusing her attention elsewhere. She returned to the envelopes she held in her hooves.

She looked back at Twilight, and the huge, fleece blanket covering her lower half along with most of the couch.

She took a seat beside her friend, and with a free hoof, threw some of the blanket over her own hind legs, before skimming through the mail.

"Junk... junk... Wonderbolts newsletter, book catalog..." Her hooves froze and her eyes widened as she skimmed a sealed envelope, bearing the enameled seal of the Canterlot Guard.

She wasted no time peeling it open, pulling out a folded letter from within, and unraveling it before her eyes.

Her lips formed a relieved smile as she skimmed the subject line.

"Hm?" Twilight leaned her head over in interest. "Whut ish it?" she asked, her mouth full of pizza.

Rainbow turned to look at her with a grin, flashing her the letter.

"Looks like more changelings have been rounded up."

Twilight gulped down the remainder of her food quickly, a look of astonishment coming over her face. "For real? W-where?" she asked. "H-how many?"

"Uh... let's see... Seven in Baltimare, another five in Filly Delphia... four in Vanhoover, and... _ten_ in Las Pegasus?" Rainbow pulled her her head back, raising an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"That's... twenty six altogether..." An elated grin quickly parted her lips, and she fell back once more into the welcoming embrace of the couch, letting out a jovial laugh. "Yes! Take that... changeling scum!"

She pumped a hoof into the air, cuing Rainbow to look down at her, bemused.

"Did you get into my cider cabinet while I was out?"

"Why?" Twilight's grin fell, her face fashioning a more serious look. "Do I seem tipsy to you?"

Before Rainbow could answer, Twilight shrugged it off.

"Well I'm not, and I would _never_ take from you without your permission—er, w-well! Besides your foreleg... _That_ I took... not that I meant to—"

"Twilight?"

Twilight stopped her rambling.

"Let's not dwell on the past... okay?"

"Oh, uh... s-sure, Dash." Twilight looked around as the awkwardness began to set in. "How's the new arm working out anyway? Still holding up?"

"Like a charm." Rainbow smiled, and removed her foreleg from under their blanket to assure her friend. It was adorned with artificial blue fur, and Twilight could still tell it was a prosthetic from the screws, and indents in its joints, but only when she really looked for them.

"Yeah, it's... been a few days now, and it's still... light as a feather, and durable, _warm_... I know it's not blood flowing through this arm—that it's all just wires and insulated circuitry, but... it really feels like a part of me, you know?"

"That's good."

"What about you, Twilight?"

"What about me?"

Rainbow made a wry frown, pointing a hoof to the top of her own head.

"Uhm..." Twilight blinked, her eyes slowly widening in realization. "O-oh, uh...! My horn transplant, r-right..."

Rainbow raised an eyebrow, urging her to continue.

"S-sorry, I... I know I've been putting it off. I haven't broken my promise to you, I just..." She shrugged apathetically, lowering her gaze. "Haven't felt like... I've had a real reason to..."

"Twi—"

"No, I'm serious, Rainbow! I've sort of just... _enjoyed_ living life as a pegasus, and... I don't know..." She glanced around, a little on edge. "Maybe a pony like me is just... I dunno, better off _without_ magic."

"How could you even say such a thing, Twilight? Magic is—"

"—Who I am. I know." _Or_ _**was**__, I suppose..._

Rainbow's brow furled. "Then why—?"

"_Because!_ Look at what my magic does, the pain it causes others! I could _never_ control it, Dash... and I'm thinking maybe I'd just be better off without it..."

"That's _crazy talk_, Twilight! Come on, you've just been without it for a couple weeks, and you probably just forgot how cool it can be! Trust me, as soon as you're able to conduct magic again, you'll be _thrilled_ to have it back!"

"Maybe, but... What if I feel like... I don't deserve to have it back..."

"I'd say you're being too harsh on yourself," Rainbow murmured in response, then sighed. "Twilight, I... thought you were done beating yourself up? I thought you were still just... taking it easy, and that's why you weren't leaving the house, or why you still hadn't mailed, er... _that_ back."

She motioned to the coffee table, where, on the edge sat Sombra's red horn... encased within a glass jar.

Her expression turned distasteful. "That thing seriously gives me the creeps... Can't we at least store it somewhere else for the time be—?"

"No!" Twilight cut her off, leaving her startled. "I'm sorry, but... no... I can't really explain it, I just..."

"It's serving as a reminder... isn't it?"

"Rainbow?"

"Twilight, you... _gotta_ stop punishing yourself over what happened. If not for yourself, then... at least do it for me, the girls, Spike... and _all_ the ponies whose lives have been affected by this whole ordeal. We're counting on you to pull through, and rise to the occasion like you've done so many other times that something bad came our way. You're like, the one we always come to for answers, the one who always manages to instill hope in every one of us, you're...!" Rainbow blushed, smiling softly as she gazed away. "You're the best part of me, Twilight... 'cause without you, I... don't know _where_ I'd be..."

Twilight's eyes slowly grew bigger all the while as she listened, her friend's confession tugging at her heart strings. _Rainbow... I..._ "Don't know what to say..." _Other than you're right. I_ _**have**_ _been punishing myself without ever considering how much you all still look up to me... I suppose that's why I still haven't even_ _**confessed**_ _to you, Rainbow..._ She sniffled, looking back at her, a little teary-eyed. _I've been convincing myself that... I don't deserve a pony like you..._

"Say yes to going out with me this week."

Twilight's eyes flew open. "S-say what?!"

Rainbow shrugged, oblivious. "Yeah, I mean... the girls and I were planning on having a little get together at Sugarcube Corner, just like old times, and... I'd like you to tag along."

_O-oh... Is, is that all...?_ Twilight's heartbeat steadied, and her lips formed a relieved smile. "I'd be happy to, Rainbow, and... you're right—as usual. I don't know what I've been thinking... I, I guess spending all this time here, cooped up alone most of the day must've affected my mood more than I thought..."

"So... does that mean I can go ahead and stash this someplace we don't have to look at it?" Rainbow asked with a hopeful look.

Twilight rolled her eyes, nodding her head. "Sure, Dash, sure... You win."

"Yes!" Rainbow cheered, victorious, and leaped up from the couch. Twilight herself, watched as her friend took it between her hooves, and flew over to a storage cabinet on the far left of the room, placing it on the first shelf she could, before shutting the cabinet door behind her triumphantly.

"There. Out of sight, out of mind."

_I suppose it's for the best_, Twilight mused, her friend flying back on over to rejoin her on the couch. "I'll, uhm... be sure to message Cadance sometime this week, letting her know."

"Maaan... I can _already_ tell this week is starting to look up."

"Here's hoping," agreed Twilight, shouldering the idea as she went for a slice of pizza.

"H-hey, save some for me, Twilight! I haven't even _eaten_ yet, and you've already like, polished off _half_ of it!"

"Nhut chrue," she argued with a mouthful.

Rainbow stared back at her incredulously.

"Uh, _yes_ true," she argued, before both her and Twilight broke out in a soft bout of laughter.

The two talked with one another well into the evening, an orange glow softly filtering in through the windows opposite them from the setting sun.

Rainbow arched her back, giving her forelegs a tired stretch before slouching forward.

"Man... I think it's time for me to hit the hay..." She turned to her friend. "What about you, Twilight?"

"Now that you mention it, I guess I _do_ feel a little sleepy... I suppose if you're going to bed, then... I may as well grab a little shuteye too."

"Hey now, don't turn in on my behalf."

"I-I'm not, I—!"

"Kidding! I'm only teasing, Twilight."

"Hmph."

Rainbow chuckled, getting up from her seat. "Good night, Twilight."

As she trotted for the stairs, she looked back over her shoulder, one final time with a soft smile. She lifted her hoof as if to say goodbye, Twilight returning the gesture, and before she knew it, soon found herself slowly losing consciousness under the growing weight of her own eyelids.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wake _up_, Twilight Sparkle..."

Twilight's muzzled crinkled, her eyes opening groggily to the sight of a black figure looming over her. She was sure it was the middle of the night, and thanks to the moonlight pouring in from outside, could vaguely make out its equine form... and _green_ eyes leering down at her.

She stiffened, and jumped back in fright, ready to scream, or perhaps ask the intruder who they were and what they wanted with her... only to find that she couldn't. The most that came from her throat was a muffled and pitiful _squeak_, as if something covered her mouth, sealing her lips together.

The intruder reared their hooves up and brought them down on either side of her, rearing their face closer... their sickly hair draping along her stomach.

Twilight winced, her eyes trembling.

Chrysalis, the queen of the changelings. Here, in her home...

How the hay did she get in?

Again the same voice hissed, "Remember _me_, _Sparkle_?"

_How... could I forget?_ she replied in her head. Whatever was on her face, she figured, must have been that changeling slime.

"You've caused a lot of trouble for my changelings, Sparkle... You've made it harder for us to feed, why... you've forced us into a corner."

Twilight furled her brow, staring back angrily into the face of the changeling queen.

The look itself spoke volumes.

_Well, tough luck_, she growled in thought. _Villainizing me for protecting my citizens who are peaceful and kind, when_ _**your**_ _kind goes around terrorizing us, treating us like_ _**prey**__... And I don't care if it's to survive, you selfish, bullheaded_ _**bug**__!_

The queen snarled, "Your love _sustains_ us! We need it to _survive_, don't you understand?"

_Hay, maybe you should share it then_, scoffed Twilight before rolling her eyes. _Maybe then you'd begin to care about the lives you take—_

"_Don't_ you roll your eyes at _me_, little pony." One of her hooves pulled up, before striking Twilight in her shoulder for her insolence.

Twilight winced as Chrysalis now gripped her by both her shoulders.

"You couldn't just let us do as we please..."

_No, because that isn't what heroes do_, Twilight shot back, warily.

Chrysalis sneered, as if understanding what the pony at her mercy had just thought.

"You ponies think you're in the right, that... _compassion_ and _friendship_ are words to live by... Well... I say that's nonsense!" Her hooves threw Twilight into the opposite corner of the couch, increasing the poor pony's heartbeat.

Suddenly she felt very sick, and nervous... and it occurred to her right then, that she could very well die. Here, like this... at the hooves of her own worst enemy.

She directed her trembling gaze past Chrysalis, to the stairs leading high into the cloudominium.

Where the hay was Rainbow Dash?

"Everycreature has its own view on life, Princess, and frankly we changelings think that life is just too _short_. Are we really in the wrong for doing... what we think is right? You princesses are doing what _you_ think is right... and all _anycreature_ ever _does_ is what they _think_ is right. I mean... who ever said life was valuable? That... taking a life was wrong?"

_My conscience_, Twilight remarked, then redirected her thoughts back upstairs. _Come_ _**on**__, Rainbow Dash... C'mon... Chrysalis didn't get_ _**you**_ _too, did she?_

"Your friend's a heavy sleeper, Sparkle. I wouldn't count on her to come to your rescue any time soon—not that you have to worry." Chrysalis grinned, amused as Twilight's own brow lifted. "I'm not going to _hurt_ you, Princess. I only came to offer a proposition, from one governing body to another. See, my subjects are dying, as you're _well_ aware... and I only ask that you offer up a small token of remorse."

Twilight glowered. _Humor me._

"Ponyville," the changeling queen declared. "You hand it over willingly, or my remaining forces and I will forcibly take it tomorrow, by sunset."

_Fat chance_, Twilight replied firmly, in her head. She swallowed hard, and nervously shook her head no. Chrysalis didn't look all that surprised, only her eyes narrowing. _I'll fight you to my last breath if I had to, Chrysalis—_

"Then you and your friends better prepare yourselves, _Princess_... because come tomorrow, we will _blot_ out your precious sun, and _feast_ upon your bleeding hearts. Ponyville will become our new feeding ground... and you will have no one to blame but _yourself_." Chrysalis turned swiftly towards the front door. "Thanks for being such a patient listener... and sleep well. You have a _big_ day ahead of you, _Sparkle_."

The queen disappeared into the shadows, and soon... only the buzzing of her wings was heard as they faded into the night.

Twilight remained in the corner, feeling her blood begin to boil. She was rigid, and breathed in deeply to try and relax her nerves to no avail. She was trembling too badly, her eyes falling shut.

She grit her teeth. _Chrysalis... had the nerve...!_

Twilight wanted to scream, if only it weren't for the gunk sealing her mouth shut.

She peered around the living room desperately, mewling over her options. For a second, she debated going to wake up Rainbow Dash... but then she spotted a better solution. The storage cabinet.

She scrambled to her hooves, and hopped down from the couch, running up to, and throwing open the doors to the cabinet... to reveal Sombra's horn, exactly where Rainbow had left it.

She wasted no time in grabbing it, undoing the cover and tossing aside the glass container... clasping it now tightly within her grasp, and knowing what it was she had to do.

Holding it snug against her beating heart, she hobbled the rest of the way to the kitchen, in order to find something to remove her _own_ horn.

Rummaging around in the drawers, she quickly found a knife fit for the task, and falling back on her haunches—a tongue poking past her lips in concentration—raised it to the base of her horn.

She winced at first, sucking in a sharp breath through her teeth at the stinging sensation, but the soothing remedy of her magic quickly set in, numbing the pain.

There was no blood—Twilight knew that much going in. Horns were hollow, acting as nothing more than a funnel for magic, and the magic inside would quickly numb the procedure. Still... did knifes have to be so hard to wield for non-magic users?

_At least this will keep Rainbow Dash and the others safe_, she thought sourly. _I'll show that..._ _**bug**_ _how much of a pushover she_ _**thinks**_ _I am!_

She set her old horn aside, almost passing out as her magic largely spilled out from the hole on her head. Her eyelids drooped, with her mind fading fast, but with trembling hooves, placed the base of _his_ horn on her remaining stump. The horn aligned itself instantly, melding with the stump... her magic acting as a cement of sorts.

The magic that had seeped free, dissolved in the air, her reserves adjusting to the new horn. It... felt like they were adjusting nicely, as Twilight could feel magic ready to fire from the tip.

Her eyes lit up, her mind unclouded, and with a determined smirk, focused some of her telekinetic magic onto the knife she had been wielding. The glow was no longer a moderate violet, but was rather now a deep red, and... it worked! The knife levitated in her grasp, and in turn, a large smile formed on her lips.

Twilight sprang to her hooves, dissolving the gunk on her face with another quick spell... and jumped around the room in joy, chanting over and over, "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Her steps slowed, and her excitement quickly died as everything began to sink in. _I... I have magic again... a-and a red horn now too, I suppose._ She stared contemplatively into her reflection on the kitchen knife, before setting it down on the counter. _That'll no doubt scare some ponies... and Rainbow Dash will probably be more than a little miffed with me... at least_ _until_ she sees how I handle this invasion!

"I mean, _pfft_!" Twilight grinned, shrugging off the concern. "My, my h-head feels so... _clear_," she reasoned with herself; "and we'll finally all be rid of these changelings once and for all!" She walked back out into the living room, but not before tossing her old, malleable horn in the trash. "Spike's death will finally be avenged... and... and..."

A cough passed by her lips suddenly, taking her aback.

_Wha—?_

Another cough cut her off, filling her mouth with a pungent... _smoke_—like that of a fire. It reminded her of the smoke that had flooded her nostrils the day her library had burned to the ground.

She blew out a mouthful of the foul-smelling black smoke, and as it rose to the ceiling... she found herself with another lungful.

Her eyes widened at the realization this wasn't just some cough.

Her entire body was filling up with this stuff, and fast.

Her heart sank, and she forced herself to begin coughing, desperate to expel _whatever it was_ from her body... only to feel the thick smog remaining within her lungs.

Her eyes began watering, the tears quickly becoming flickering purple trails of smoke, drying them... reddening them.

This stuff was suffocating her!

_My... thr... throat f-feels s-so... dry! What... i-is causing...?_ Her first instinct led her back into the kitchen, where she raided the fridge for water, doing her best to stifle her coughs all the while. She gulped down around five bottles, and spit up some of it, before realizing it wasn't quenching a thing.

A light flicked on upstairs, Twilight barely picking up on it.

Her eyes widened at the clip clops of somepony's hooves coming down the stairs.

_Rainbow Dash... It... must be_, she dreaded, stumbling to her hooves. _Why_ _n-now_...? O-okay... I suppose Chrysalis was spe-speaking in, in a... h-hushed tone, b-but—!

"Twilight...?" Rainbow rounded the corner to the kitchen, and instantly the alicorn stiffened, backing up against the counter. "Are you alright?" she asked a little cautiously, now standing in the doorway and rubbing the sleep from one of her eyes. "I, I heard you coughing—well, it _sounded_ like coughing anyway... and..." Though the darkness of the kitchen, Rainbow could only make out her friend's eyes, seemingly bloodshot. "Jeez..." Her face immediately took on a look of concern.

Twilight ducked her head away, turning to conceal herself better in the shadows of the room.

Rainbow swore her eyes had a hint of... green in them, and that... it was actually the _irises_ that had been red.

She stepped closer, fearing something was seriously wrong with her friend, and that's when Twilight broke out into a nasty cough.

Something seemed to expel from her mouth, causing Rainbow to freeze in her tracks. A cloud of black smoke, and it was quickly spreading.

Rainbow hopped into the air to avoid it, not quite knowing what _it_ was... only that Twilight's body seemed to be... rejecting it.

She was also struggling to breath, Rainbow realized, putting aside her momentary fear, and dashing forward to console her friend.

"H-hey," Rainbow shushed, raising a hoof of hers. "Can, can you tell me what's...?"

"St... stay a, away-ay-ay!" she blurted out between a fit of harsh coughs.

Rainbow stared down at her warily, then flew closer, insisting, "I'm trying to _help_ you, Twilight."

Twilight turned to face away from her, but Rainbow circled her, following her and trying to understand what her friend was attempting to hide from her.

Then it hit her, and it hit her _hard_.

Twilight had a hoof covering her horn, and was vomiting up smoke that reminded her of...

"You didn't..."

Twilight froze, and reluctantly peered up at her hovering friend. As Rainbow had thought, the whites of her friend's eyes were a sickly shade of green... and her pupils were indeed _red_.

Rainbow's expression saddened, her ears folding against her head. "_Twilight_. Tell me... that you didn't...!"

Twilight's brow creased, and she wanted to cry... if only her eyes could form the tears.

She bit her lip, then blurted out in a coughing fit, that it was Chrysalis. That she had made a threat against her and Ponyville, and that she did what she thought she had to... and that... she was so, _so_ sorry...

Rainbow hardly understood a word.

She instead frowned, and spun around to dash back into the living room.

"Wa, ai-ait!" Twilight coughed out, holding out a hoof after her. Her whole body shook, and she was regretting her action now more than ever.

Would Rainbow forgive her this time? Would she even live to find out...?

She hobbled out of the kitchen, hearing Rainbow murmur, _despite_ the daze her mind was in, "Oh, Twilight... You didn't..."

Her gaze swept the room, catching a blurred image of her friend standing over the glass container.

Her heart broke in two.

She felt sick, she felt... _cold_, and she pushed past the front door in a stumble, out into the night.

She stumbled until she was walking on air, and unknowingly plummeting towards the ground. Her eyes widened, and her wings pulled back just in time to soften her landing.

She collided with the ground, exploding into a black mass of smoke before... somehow reforming.

Twilight stared down at herself, dumbfounded at what just happened as her body pulled itself back together.

_What j-just...?_

She sat up and held out her forelegs, watching as they slowly _dematerialized_ before her very eyes, as if becoming one with the night sky.

She gasped, and folded them at her sides... only for them to fold _into_ her.

Her heart fell into the pit of her stomach at the transparent feeling—of her body becoming exactly what she was coughing up...

Twilight laid her forelegs out at her sides, glancing in horror between the... two _smoke plumes_ that were once her arms.

_What is this... h-horn do, do-ing to me—?_

Without warning, she fell onto her back—_it_ becoming a cloud of smoke before taking shape again as her hind legs and flanks came apart.

She couldn't breath, couldn't speak... the black smoke filling every orifice of hers.

_This i-s-sn't d-dark mag-gic... It's like I'm... c-changing...!_

The feeling of her face becoming chilled all of a sudden distracted her from the thought, and she realized quickly that that feeling was her jaw... mouth, and lips... being carried off by the wind.

She panicked and clutched desperately at the fleeting smoke with her own translucent arms before it drifted too far, and packed it underneath the lower half of her face.

_You feeble-minded mare!_ a voice, like a thought, made her freeze as it barked at her suddenly. _Look what you've done! You'll kill us_ _**both**_ _at this rate! Luckily for you..._ Her new horn sparked to life. _The spell that..._ _**Radiant Hope**_ _used on me still lingers, acting as a safeguard—_ Crystals began materializing, as if out of thin air, and began forming _around_ the fleeting smoke. _—to help piece myself..._ _**back together**__._

_Wh... what...?_

The crystals worked their way up her body, and had reached her neck when the voice in her head snarled, _You belong to_ _**me**_ _now, little pony..._

Twilight's heart beat faster and faster, her thoughts raced...

Smooth crystal encased both her head and horn, and once they did... her mind went blank.

She sat up like a marionette on strings.

"I'm yours," Twilight breathed out, her eyes half-lidded under the voice's control.

_Good_, it said, then growled, _now go! To Canterlot... to usurp Celestia's, and her sister's reign!_


	8. Chapter 8

Rainbow paced around her living room, distraught from the recent realization.

Her friend, her... _best friend_, had disobeyed her, going ahead with what she had said specifically _not_ to do... and not _caring_ one bit about the risk!

"I mean, why?" Rainbow fumed, thinking it over. "Twilight's smart, she's... _amazing_. So why...? She had wheezed out something about Chrysalis, and Ponyville... but the changeling are being taken care of, I mean..."

Her eyes widened as the two words suddenly clicked, making a lot more sense in her head. Had Chrysalis made an attempt on Twilight's life? Had that... pushed her to take such drastic action?

It occurred to her then, that she hadn't exactly received the _full_ story...

She shut her eyes, and threw her head back. "I'm such a featherbrain... Twilight!"

She yelled out her friend's name as she turned and flew out the front door, into the cold winter air.

Rainbow glanced around frantically for signs of a familiar purple coat, only instead to spot something that looked like... a crystal suit?

She flew down to get a closer look, and it turned out to be just that.

A pony, seemingly _made_ of magenta-colored, semi-translucent crystals, stood firmly in the field beneath her cloudominium... a dense black smoke visible deep within the confines _of_ the crystals.

"Oh, Twilight," Rainbow murmured grimly. 'What have you done to yourself...?"

One of Twilight's hooves raised itself off the ground, and pressed onward, taking Rainbow by surprise. Her steps were awkward and clumsy, as she seemingly dragged herself forward.

"Twilight!" Rainbow called out to her.

Twilight didn't respond, not even lifting her head to acknowledge her friend.

Rainbow feared the worst.

"Twilight... come on. It's me, Rainbow... your friend." She dipped closer until she was flying at the alicorn's side.

Twilight continued to trudge mindlessly on towards her destination.

Wherever, or _whatever_ it was, Rainbow had no idea.

"Is your throat sore...? If you can't speak, I..."

_This mare is quite bothersome_, the voice snarled, drowning out Rainbow's voice. _She'll only get in our way... Get rid of her, my puppet._

Twilight turned her head to face Rainbow, causing the pegasus to pause.

"Twilight—?"

Twilight focused her emotionless gaze on Rainbow's hind leg, where crystals immediately began taking shape, clamping down on it.

Rainbow winced, letting out a pained scream.

The crystals acted like claws digging their nails into her.

The shock was too much, and she fell back on her flanks... gripping her hind leg between her hooves.

She sucked in a breath through her gritted teeth. The crystals were still growing...

_Enough, slave!_ Twilight gazed up, and cocked her head away, turning her attention back to Canterlot. _You needn't kill her. You only need_ _**retrain**_ _her. Everyone here will all be of service to me... one day._

"I... understand," Twilight monotonously replied.

"Twilight?" Rainbow peered up at her, lightheaded from the pain the crystals were causing. "Who... are you talking to?"

_No, the only ones who are to perish... are the royal sisters who_ _**stole away**_ _my throne! Understood?_

"Un... derstood," Twilight said, then began walking once more.

Rainbow cursed under her breath, then glared up at her old friend, her fears ringing true.

"You're not _you_ anymore... are you?"

Twilight continued walking.

"Somepony's controlling you... aren't they?" Rainbow yelled after her, before taking on a softer tone. 'That somepony is King Sombra... isn't it, Twilight?"

_We've wasted enough time here_, his voice reminded Twilight, to which his host barely nodded.

A mountain of black crystals rose up under Twilight's hooves, slanted in the direction of Canterlot.

Rainbow could only watch as her possessed friend rode the crystals like a wave, headfirst into Equestria's capital.

"D-darn it!" She clenched her hooves before glancing around warily, finding a rock not far from her. She grabbed it within her hoof, and proceeded to bash the crystals that gripped her hind leg like a vice.

"Come _on_..." She slammed the rock down again and again, desperation setting in as her gaze kept returning to the jagged pillar of crystal, and her friend posed at its very tip.

"Come on...!"

* * *

Twilight's horn sparked to life once more, this time using it to craft a pair of intricate crystal wings at her sides.

She leaped from the jagged mountain, using them to glide down to a street in the residential district of the city.

They weren't ideal for flying, being both featherless and blunt, but they caught enough traction to soften her landing, and prevent a crack or two in the crystals sustaining her.

She straightened up, before turning, and proceeding in the direction of Canterlot Castle.

_Celestia's foolhardy sister Luna will no doubt be presiding over the castle at this time of the night_, Sombra's voice supposed. _No matter. I can take her, then Celestia_ _**herself**__, in her sleep. I might be in trouble however, if I have to face the two of them head on... Well, luckily for me... you mean something to them, don't you, my puppet?_

"They... value me," Twilight answered truthfully.

_Yes... and it is that trust in you that will cause them to hesitate... and likely refuse to fight_ _**back**__. You_ _**are**_ _the Element of Magic, and... a subordinate of Celestia's after all, aren't you... Twilight Sparkle? I can see inside your mind, and into all of your flowery,_ _sweet_ memories... I know you were there when I tried to retake my empire, and now you're partaking in it all over again—only this time... you'll be servicing _**me**__._

"I'll... be servicing you."

Twilight stepped into view of Canterlot's castle, attracting the attention of some patrolling guards.

_You no longer have control over your magic, but you have_ _**mine**__. Dark magic... and the ability to materialize crystals,_ _**and**_ _**crystallize**_ _your foes._

Twilight reared up, then brought her hooves down... causing crystals to jut up from underneath their hooves, and _enclose_ them before they could get a single word out.

_Do you know_ _**why**_ _you no longer have control over your magic?_

Twilight said nothing as Sombra's influence drove her towards the palace doors.

_It is because you are changing! Undergoing a metamorphosis... but into_ _**what**_ _you may ask?_

"Into... what?" Twilight asked, as instructed.

Sombra's voice sneered, and rose in volume.

_An umbrum! You're changing... into one of my kin!_

Twilight formed a crystal battering ram out of thin air, and with it, threw open the doors to the entrance hall.

_You ponies think you know your history, labeling me as some unicorn gone_ _**mad**__, when in fact, what I always was... was a_ _**shadow**__,_ _cloaked_ in equine skin. My horn you now wear was never _**actually**_ _a horn, but a_ _crystal_, _laden_ with dark magic! _**You**__—_

A beam of magic grazed Twilight's side before ricocheting off, not a moment after she set hoof into the spacious throne room, believing it at first to be empty.

Then, as her eyes glanced upwards, trailing the trajectory of the shot... she spotted her target.

Princess Luna was hovering high above her... her eyes aglow, and scowl prevalent.

"You!" Luna's voice bellowed down at her. "State your name, and why you are laying siege to thy castle!"

—_are a monster_, Sombra finished.

"I am a monster," Twilight replied with a cock of her head. "And I have come here..." She rose up to Luna's level, crystal blades extending freely from her forelegs. "To end you!"

Luna few back as both of Twilight's swords came flying at her from either side, narrowly keeping her head.

She slowed to a hover, staring back at her assailant as she straightened back up, withdrawing one of her swords to keep balance.

_No face to pin a name to_, thought Luna. _Her voice rings familiar, as does this dark magic, but... I_ _**cannot**_ _allow myself to dwell on this feeling—lest she get to 'Tia, and_ _**all**_ _of Equestria...!_

Her eyes softly closed, and her horn sparked to life, electricity rippling around it... the air around both her and her assailant picking up. "Very well," she murmured under her breath. A black orb grew in size above the tip of her horn, and her eyes opened, revealing an intimidating white light. "You should be warned however, _monster_... I spar with creatures of the night, _every_ night... and you... are _no_ exception!"

The black orb reached its full potency, and shot off at the ceiling. It spread quickly, encompassing the whole throne room in darkness—darkness that Luna disappeared into. The last thing Twilight saw before her mind went on full alert was the fading lights in her opponent's eyes.

_How predictable. The Princess of the Night, taking refuge in the shadows..._ Sombra's voice scoffed at the act. _Well, no matter. Her magic was_ _**shown**_ _to have no effect on us—!_

Twilight's head swerved to her left as a lance tore past it, grazing her cheek... and leaving a deep-seated gash.

Twilight simply lifted a hoof to the scar.

The crystal was already at work repairing itself, filling in the cut.

_Unbelievable..._ he uttered in disbelief. _Her magic..._ _**actually**__..._

A wicked thought spread through Twilight's mind. _**Can**_ _hurt me... Well, what do you know... I guess she merely_ _**was**_ _holding back before!_

Sombra moved Twilight's lidded gaze to where the magical construct had been thrown, when a second shimmering lance struck her front left hoof.

The lance dissipated, and the holes remaining in her hoof began to fill themselves not a second later, before any smoke could leak out.

_Her... her armor is self-repairing_, Luna observed in slight amazement, silently circling her foe. _Very well..._

She hovered high above the crystal alicorn, raising a hoof above her head, and this time conjuring up six blue, shimmering lances.

Lances that gave off an alarming light.

Twilight caught sight of them immediately. _There you are!_

"Fare thee well, monster!" Luna cried, and pointed her hoof down, the spears following suit as they rained down upon her foe.

Twilight lowered herself into a defensive stance, unsheathing one of her swords, and preparing to swing at the first lance.

Sombra had hoped to send it spinning, however... Twilight slowly blinked as the weapon tore clean through her blade... severing it in two.

_What—?!_

Sombra's confusion was cut short, having only a split second before the remaining lances assaulted his new body.

Two entered through Twilight's shoulders, another through her back, and two more through her hind legs... pinning her where she stood.

_The magic will dissipate any moment_, Luna reminded herself, ducking her head and charging forward; _so I must make this quick! With any luck... this will put an end to her regenerative abilities._

An aura encompassed her horn, illuminating her presence in the darkness as she prepared to send her horn into her assailant's chest.

Sombra's voice roared, "Is this supposed to _hurt_ me, Princess?!"

He leered, and conjured crystals larger than either of them to rise up from the floor and block her path.

"No, monster," Luna replied. "It is merely meant... to keep you restrained—" She weaved and sliced her way through every crystal until she was a mere inches away. "—so that I may do this!"

_What? Prevent my armor from repairing itself?_ Sombra snarled, then exclaimed as Luna's horn just barely grazed his chest, "I will not allow you!"

Sharp crystals burst forth from Twilight's crystal skin, covering nearly every inch of her face and body.

Luna's eyes widened, and she pulled back before getting skewered.

The crystals retreated back into her crystalline body as Sombra once again spoke to her.

"You _cannot_ lay a hoof on me now, _Princess_."

A pair of scythes took shape on the sides of Twilight's forelegs.

Luna grit her teeth as magic erupted around her horn, shaping _itself_ into a sword. "Would thee like to _bet_?"

The two leaped at one another, Twilight's crystal scythes and Luna's blade of magic clashing briefly in the air.

Luna stared bitterly into her assailant's emotionless gaze.

Their attacks forced them back, their hooves touching down, and skidding along the black void that was once the throne room. Twilight regained her composure first, lifting her foreleg, and from it, shooting off a few long, vine-line crystalline tendrils. Luna noticed, and in a quick second, conjured up a lance, spinning it like a propeller, grinding the thorny crystal vines into dust.

She glared back at Twilight, whipping her lance down by her side, before charging forward.

Sombra kept up his assault, using Twilight's body to fire off stream after stream of the vine-like tendrils, Luna expertly weaving in and around them as they struck the floor and surrounding area with enough force so as penetrate it.

She leaped over her assailant's final attack, instead landing on top of, and running along one of the crystal structures to Twilight herself. She wound her right foreleg back, and in one swift motion, sent it forward, kneeing her opponent in her face... shards of crystal flying out from the impact.

The blow sent Twilight's body back several feet, the spiked tendrils that remained attached to her foreleg—and embedded within the ground behind them—uprooting chunks of the floor as she was thrust backwards.

She landed roughly, the impact causing a few more hairline fractures to form in her armor.

Luna swooped down beside her opponent, her horn still ablaze with magic. She scowled, pointing her horn down directly at her, alighting the darkness and her foe's body.

"Hmph." Sombra slowly forced Twilight to her hooves. "Not bad, Princess..."

"Surrender now, lest you face further humiliation," Luna warned, only for Sombra to softly shake Twilight's head.

"I am afraid that it is not _I_... who will suffer humiliation."

"What—?"

Twilight's gaze intensified suddenly, and before Luna could react, was encased within a large crystal spire.

Sombra got Twilight the rest of her way to her hooves, looking up at her foe as she floated n place, like an insect encased in amber.

The sight delighted him, bringing a slight grin to Twilight's face.

"One down." He turned Twilight's sights elsewhere, to the door leading back out the war-torn throne room. "One to—"

A deep crack sounded out, giving him pause, and causing Twilight to turn midway, looking back over her shoulder in bewilderment.

"Wha—?"

The crystal exploded outwards, shards and heavy winds blowing past her body.

Luna hovered in its place, her horn rippling with electricity, and a sinister smoke encircling her.

She glowered at her foe, her eyes an eerie blue, and pupils thin slits.

"Well now, isn't this a surprise!" Twilight's voice shouted gleefully among the whipping winds; "It looks like we're _both_ a couple of monsters—!"

The trails of smoke came to life, wrapping around, and wringing Twilight's neck, lifting her body up off the ground. Luna grit her teeth, cracks beginning to form in her enemy's armor from the pure strain her smoke caused.

"Sister! Stop this!"

Luna snapped back to reality, her eyes widening at the familiar voice.

She peered past her mysterious foe, to see her sister standing in the door's entrance, awake and... bearing a deep-seated look of concern for her.

"Stay back, Sister! I... have this under control." She forced her gaze away, determined to not be swayed, only for her sister's voice to persist.

"Are your referencing your emotions, or this fight?"

Luna shut her eyes tight in frustration. "Both!" she shouted out.

Celestia frowned, having been given slight pause, before flying up to her sister's side.

"The life you are about to take is Twilight _Sparkle's_, Sister."

Luna eye's blinked open, her mind dumbfounded by the revelation.

"Surely you jest, 'Tia. This... _crystal abomination_ looks nothing like young Twilight."

"Maybe not on the outside, but..." She set a hoof on her sister's shoulder as she herself turned to face their intruder with a sorrowful look. "I have mentored her long enough to recognize her magic signature... and surely her voice sounded familiar to you, however hollow it may now be."

"It _did_ ring familiar..." Luna eased up, and lowered both herself and Twilight's body to the ground... her magic simmering down.

Her pupils reverted to normal.

"What was I about to do? Oh how could I be so foolish...?"

"Twilight's mind is being manipulated, Luna, so don't be too hard on yourself. You were just defending this castle. We mustn't dwell on what could have been, but instead on how to free Twilight's mind from whatever malevolent force now controls it."

"Well surely you have a spell or two that will suppress its influence?"

"If I did, dear sister... don't you think I would have used it to free _you_ from Nightmare Moon's influence, all those moon ago?"

Luna's gaze sunk, her voice softening. "Yes, I... suppose you would have."

"This is _exactly_ what I was hoping for..." Celestia and Luna turned their attention back to the monster they now knew to be Twilight, as she got to her hooves. "I just _knew_ you would not dare lay a hoof on me the moment you discovered _who_ it _was_ you were fighting."

"Who... _are_ you?"

Twilight's head cocked indignantly. "I already told you. I am a—"

A blur sped in from the hall outside, whizzing past _them_ as it grabbed Twilight around her neck... promptly cutting her off.

Surprised, Sombra looked down to see a foreleg of metal, and that's _all_ he saw before he was thrown onto the ground, then pinned down by a familiar pegasus.

"You!" he growled. _The annoyance from earlier...! How did she...?_

"Princesses!" Rainbow glanced over her shoulder, back at them. "You're both okay, right?"

"_Physically_, yes," Celestia replied after a moment, a bit shaken. "Do... do _you_ know what has happened to Twilight?"

Rainbow nodded. glaring down at the crystal-clad pony beneath her. "It's Sombra! He's... taken control of her mind."

"But how is that possible?" asked Luna. "You and your friends worked together to vanquish him!"

"I... I-I don't know! It's like... his consciousness hid away in his horn when we defeated him, and took over Twilight's mind the moment she...!" Her gaze turned sullen at the memory, her voice drifting off. "She..."

"She replaced her own with Sombra's... didn't she?" surmised Celestia sorely, stepping forward. "I should have foreseen her doing such a thing, after the attack on Ponyville..."

Rainbow nodded, tentatively biting her lip... as she came to grips with what she had to do.

She spoke up again, directing her voice at the two princesses.

"I'm about to do something reckless, but I think it'll save her. Luna, when I say so... I want you to hit me with lightning."

"_Lightning_?" the younger princess repeated, exasperated.

"I've been zapped more times than I can count—I can take it! The question is..." Rainbow lifted her metal foreleg, her other one still pinning Twilight's body to the floor. "Whether or not _he_ can!"

He snarled up at her. "You'd dare hit your own _friend_?"

Rainbow's brow lifted, freezing for a moment.

_"You wouldn't dare hit such a pretty face... would you, Rainbow Dash?"_

_I..._ She shut her eyes tightly.

"You're _not_ my friend," she rebuked in a whisper, before punching a hole straight through Twilight's head.

The crystal again began to repair itself, sealing around her hoof, and locking it in place.

"Now!" Rainbow yelled. "Do it now!"

Luna swallowed her nerves, pinching her eyes shut as she charged her horn, aiming it forward.

"You're mad if you think this will work! You'll reduce her mind to nothing!"

"_Her_ mind's not the one I'm hoping to _fry_, Sombra," she refuted, then braced herself for the inevitable bolt of lightning to strike her.

A sudden, crackling noise ripped through the air... and then it happened.

_Love you... Twilight_—

A bolt struck her in the back as her eyes flew shut, her tolerance for pain pushed to its limits as the lightning wracked her body. It coursed through her, pinching her nerves like they were a hundred sharp needles entering her all at once.

She couldn't help but scream.

The electricity reached her foreleg, and one after the other, the circuits began to overload, and explode... outpouring into Twilight's shadowy body.

It too, caused Sombra to let out harsh scream in Twilight's tongue.

Celestia and Luna all the while, stood back and watched, anxious... as two of their closest friends tempted death, writhing in agony... Twilight's crystal skin rippling, and coursing with electricity from the inside, as more of the components in Rainbow's arm blew apart.

"S-sister..." Luna's voice quivered. "If this doesn't work..."

"We'll lose them both... I know."

"Tia, I... I-it's just... it'll be _my_ fault if they both..."

"None of this was your fault, Luna. This was Rainbow Dash's plan, and we must have faith that she knows what she is doing, lest Twilight loses her mind to Sombra... and Equestria loses two of its mightiest heroes."

The screams soon faded, and their pain subsided... both of their eyes falling shut.

Still, a smile crept briefly upon Rainbow's lips.

"Take that," she whispered weakly, slumping forward. "You rotten... horseapple..."

Her good foreleg gave out, and she fell beside her friend's body, out cold.

"Rainbow! Twilight!"

The two sisters rushed up to check on them.

"Get Rainbow to the infirmary, Sister. Who only knows the damage she may have sustained..."

"Right away," Luna replied, raising Rainbow's body in her magic. "I only hope I didn't overdo it. I-I've struck her before with lightning, on Nightmare Night... but it was all in good fun! She simply ran off with her tail between her legs! I didn't mean to—"

"Luna," Celestia cut her off. "Please... Don't punish yourself over this."

She sighed and turned back to Twilight.

"They're both still alive, that much is certain. Whether or not they come out of this _unscathed_ waits to be seen. However, these two are two of the... most _determined_, and... _persistent_ ponies I've met in a long time, and after the hardships they've both endured, well..." Celestia looked over at her sister with a reassuring smile. "A little lightning's not about to stop either of them."

"I hope you are right, Sister. Otherwise..."

Luna bit her lip, shaking the dreary thought from her head, and turned, suspending Rainbow behind her. "I'm off to the infirmary. I... assume you'll be coming along, and bringing Twilight with you?"

"Hm? Yes, yes, I'll... be joining you shortly." Her attention returned to her old student. _But I won't be taking Twilight, no... There's nothing I can do for her in this... translucent state._

She scooped her up within her magical aura,

_I can't takes any chances, because I cannot be certain of who it will be... when she comes to..._


	9. Chapter 9

"Nngh..."

Twilight stirred tirelessly in her sleep, her eyelids wincing before opening wearily.

She was greeted immediately by a sinister voice... in whatever dungeon she had woken up in.

"Wake _up_, Sparkle..."

"What...?" Twilight groaned out, staring up from where she lay.

The voice again hissed, "Wake up!"

It seemed to be coming from all around her, and carried an almost sort of _wafty_ tone, echoing from all around her.

Twilight was now wide awake. Her chest grew tighter, and her eyes darted back and forth in anticipation of what was reaching out to her, only... she couldn't sit up.

Like she was in a state of... _sleep paralysis_.

A shadow crept along the wall outside her cell, moving fast... her breaths quickening as she watched its every moment.

"I told you I'd come for you..." The barred door creaked open. "You and _all_ of Equestria... Come sundown!" The door was pushed the remaining way open by a swarm of buzzing insects—like changelings, but... the size of _parasprites_.

They swarmed Twilight, grabbing at, and gnawing into her skin. Their teeth tore away bits of her, and she screamed out in agony as she swung her forelegs at them to try and sweep them off of her.

"N-no, stop! Get—get off me!"

The insects seemed adamant however... to eat her alive.

She writhed, and continued to scream, tears building at the immense pain as bits of flesh and muscle were continuously ripped from her bones.

"Ce-Cel-lestia," her voice trembled, "puh-l-lease..."

The bugs covered her like maggots, when all of a sudden they bit into something they couldn't break off. Her skeleton... pale and... _glassy_.

Her _crystal_ skeleton.

Twilight sniffled as the pain died, and was replaced by a sudden bout of _anger_.

"I... s-said...!"

Smoke rose up out of her chest, splitting into tendrils ready to strike.

They grabbed hold of the bugs like tentacles around their prey. Slowly, they began to retreat back into the suffocating smoke.

"G-get... out—!"

"Twilight!"

Twilight's eyes snapped open.

She sat up, and looked around her... meeting Rainbow's own alarmed expression.

Twilight tore her gaze away, then gasped in startlement the moment she laid eyes on her crystal skin.

What gave her pause however, was the fact that... her breath didn't catch in her throat, no sweat trickled through her fur, and she didn't feel cold, or clammy.

She couldn't even feel her own _heartbeat_...

"It wasn't a dream... C-Celestia, it... it wasn't—!"

Rainbow's brow furled. "What are you talking about...?"

"T-the changelings," Twilight sputtered out. "They... they ate off all my skin, a-and flesh... and underneath it all were bones made out of... _crystal_—"

"_Twilight_. It was just a _dream_... alright?"

"Then how do you explain _this_?" she demanded a little too loudly, pointing her hooves down at herself.

Her aggressive response was met by Rainbow taking a couple cautious steps back.

Twilight huffed out angrily, her eyes fixated into a glare for a few seconds before noticing how... apprehensive her friend seemed.

Her expression eased up, and stared back at her friend woefully.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash, I..." Her eyes darted back and forth, searching for an explanation. "Don't know what came over me."

"_Right_..." Rainbow stepped closer inquisitively. "Well, at least it _is_ you."

Twilight looked at her funnily.

"Why wouldn't it be me? Did something happen—?" Twilight cut herself off with a breathless gasp. "Is this why I'm stuck in this... crystal cocoon? Oh Dash, I'm so confused." Her face proceeded to bury itself in her forelegs. "Where even are we? How come... h-how come I can't feel my own body anymore?"

"You really don't remember...?"

Twilight shook her head hopelessly, which ended up emitting a harsh scraping noise.

Rainbow's ears flopped, and she winced, quickly reaching out to place a hoof on her friend's foreleg in order to grab her attention.

"Okay... okay. It's okay. Let's just... start with what you _do_ remember."

"What I...?" Twilight's eyes widened. "Oh Celestia!"

She hopped down from the side of the bed, and made a dash for the cell door.

Unfortunately for her, Rainbow Dash was quicker.

Rainbow flew in front of her, Twilight skidding to an abrupt halt.

"What?" Rainbow asked her, setting her hooves down upon the stone floor. "_What_ do you remember?"

"Chrysalis!" Twilight exclaimed desperately. The name sparked a memory in Rainbow's head from the night before, and she glanced away in guilt, her ears lowering.

"I'm sorry I didn't consider what you were trying to tell me until it was too late, Twilight," she murmured.

Twilight cocked her head, to which Rainbow noticed as she glanced up at her, snorting in slight amusement.

"Guess your head's still a little hazy..." she mused aloud with a saddened smile, putting the thought aside as she continued. "Well I'm sure your memories will return eventually... In the meantime, however... Tell me what Chrysalis did—"

"She _threatened_ me, Rainbow Dash," Twilight explained, continuing from where she had left off. "Me _and_ Ponyville! I... I had to do something—!"

"So, _what_?" Twilight recoiled a bit at Rainbow's accusing tone. "You decided that using _dark magic_ was the solution?"

"I..." Twilight looked back at her with a hurt expression, before shying her gaze away. "I just wanted to protect _you_...a-and the girls!" Her now panicked expression darted back to meet Rainbow's.

Rainbow simply sighed and shook her head, stepping closer.

"Twilight," she stated firmly, "you _should_ have woken me up. We could have gathered our friends, and stopped her _together_—through the power of friendship and all that."

She smiled halfheartedly, and gave Twilight a friendly tap on the foreleg.

"That's just _it_ though, Dash. I value my friendship with all of you _too_ much to suffer losing you—another one of you, I-I mean. I know it seems like I was doing this to settle a score, and maybe I _was_, deep down... but Dash, I swear... I was _only_ trying to protect my hometown, _and_ the ponies there who look to _me_ for protection."

"They look to _us_, Twilight. You may be a princess now, but... you don't have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, you know? We're all in this together."

"I know, Dash, I... Thanks."

The two shared a soft smile.

"Mhm. _So_... did you win the fight, at least?"

"I never _stopped_ Chrysalis, Rainbow Dash. She... had me pinned down, and you know I couldn't use my magic, so... she declared that she'd invade, and... Celestia, what day is today?"

"It's... I dunno, the same day?" Rainbow shrugged.

"A-and the time?"

"Early in the afternoon, Twilight. Why?"

She turned with a curious look, following Twilight as she walked past her, muttering, "No," over and over again. "This isn't good..."

"_What_ isn't good, Twilight? Please, talk to me."

"Chrysalis said that... she'd invade Ponyville today... by sunset—"

"Is that it?" Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Twilight, I think Ponyville can handle her—"

"Her _and_ her remaining forces, Dash," Twilight finished explaining.

Rainbow averted her eyes, raising a hoof to the back of her head. "Oh..."

"Yeah, _oh_ is right."

"Okay, well... me and the girls have it covered, don't you worry."

"First off, it's the girls and I," Twilight corrected, Rainbow looking off in annoyance. "_Secondly_... I'm coming with you."

Rainbow looked back at her in surprise, before pursing her lips. "I don't think you should go... in the state you're in."

Twilight's anger suddenly flared.

'What do you _mean_ I shouldn't go? You mean to keep me from defending my own _home_? From putting an end to this... _blight_ that has plagued our lives for Celestia-only-knows how many years? How much of a _dense_ featherbrain are you?"

She leered at her friend for a few seconds longer, when the weight of what she said sank in... and she raised a hoof over her mouth.

"Oh Celestia, what is wrong with me...? How could I even say such a thing...?"

Rainbow's brow lifted, as did her head, and she rushed to console her.

"It, i-it's _okay_, Twilight," she reassured. "I, I know you didn't mean that... and hay... I'm tough, remember?"

She puffed out her chest and smiled, though Twilight was less than convinced.

"N-no, it really _isn't_ okay, Rainbow Dash." She peered up pensively towards her pegasus friend. "I should have better control over my anger, I know I—oh!"

Rainbow's head tilted slightly. "What is it now?"

"Princess!"

"Er... _Princess_?"

Rainbow turned towards the barred door to find Celestia standing in its entrance.

"I see... _Twilight_ has awoken?" she asked, looking down at Rainbow for confirmation.

Rainbow however, stared back at her funnily.

"Uh..."

A light bulb went off above her head as it dawned on her right then _why_ Celestia had asked her so strangely.

"Yes!" she replied with a broad smile. "_Twilight_ has finally come to—a-and not _anypony_ else!"

Twilight cocked her head at the exchange.

Celestia sighed in relief. "Then it looks like you may have succeeded in suppressing his influence after all."

_His... influence?_ Twilight wondered.

"But I have to ask," she continued, "if Twilight has been experiencing bouts of anger like the one I just witnessed... _since_ she's awoken?"

"Anger?" Rainbow repeated, taken aback. "Er, w-well..." Her pupils darted back and forth. "J-just the one, Your Highness."

Celestia raised an eyebrow, staring down at her skeptically.

"O-or two, maybe..." Rainbow grinned nervously.

Celestia deadpanned, turning her attention back towards Twilight.

Rainbow's ears flopped, and she rubbed a hoof along her other foreleg.

"It is as I feared then..."

"Excuse me," Twilight cut in, growing a little riled. None of this was making _any_ sense to her, and she found herself wanting answers more and more by the second. "What are the two of you _talking_ about...?" She shook her head in dismay. "Chrysalis, she... she's going to attack Ponyville! W-we need to move!"

Celestia's lips slowly parted at Twilight's outburst. _Chrysalis?_ she thought. _Attacking Ponyville...?_

Not knowing what to think, she looked to Rainbow for an answer.

Rainbow met her curious gaze with a simple shrug.

"It's a long story," she replied.

"Right..."

Celestia breathed in deeply as she closed her eyes for a moment of reprieve, before looking back to where Twilight stood, rather impatiently. "Well... I can assure you that she won't be attacking Ponyville under my watch," she assured with a warm smile.

Twilight glowered back at her.

"Under your watch... _Right_." She sighed and walked back to the bed she had been sleeping on, taking a seat on the side of it.

"Well... since we apparently have time to _kill_... Can somepony _please_ explain to me where I am already... a-and what's happened to me?"

Celestia and Rainbow exchanged uneasy looks.

"We're in the dungeons, Twilight," explained Celestia, taking the reigns. "This is a cell."

"Well why am I—?"

Celestia held up her hoof, asking her to simmer down.

"We had to take the necessary precautions because... we weren't sure if you would still be _you_... once you awoke. _If_ you were to wake up again," she added in a low murmur.

"If I were...? Princess, you're... not making any sense."

Rainbow sighed, giving her head a shake as she decided right then, to come right out with it.

"You were possessed by _Sombra_, Twilight."

Silence fell over the dungeon chamber.

Twilight glanced between her two friends, feeling as though this was one of her friend's pranks.

"You're, y-you're kidding. Sombra, Rainbow Dash? Really?" She rolled her eyes. "Come on—"

"She's telling the _truth_, Twilight," Celestia cut in, and like a ton of bricks... her words hit Twilight hard.

She shakily turned to face her mentor, at a loss for words. _Celestia would_ _**never**_ _lie to me_, it occurred to her. _I..._

"I... don't understand," she finally said. Her gaze sank to her lap, and she shrugged dishearteningly. "I mean... We _defeated_ Sombra... didn't we?"

"We believe his spirit took refuge inside of his horn, which, along with his dark magic... manipulated your mind into attacking us. Even as we speak, his dark magic is poisoning your thoughts. I... I'm sorry, Twilight."

Twilight clutched her foreleg, lowering her gaze as the sickening feeling inside of her began to worsen. "I can't believe what I'm hearing..."

"You... _really_ don't remember, Twilight?" asked Rainbow tentatively.

Twilight peered up at her hopelessly.

"You were responding to some voice in your head when I found you, not long after Chrysalis threatened you... and when I tried reaching out to you, you encased one of my forelegs in _crystal_."

Twilight's head shot up, appalled by the accusation. "I would never—!"

"I know _you_ would never, Twilight. Sombra however..."

"Would have no qualms," Twilight concluded solemnly. "Is... is he the reason I'm l-like... like _this_?"

"We, um... think so." Rainbow gazed up at Celestia before turning her attention back to her troubled friend. "Maybe Celestia should explain this part."

"Princess?" Twilight looked to Celestia, the hurt in her pupil's eyes causing her heart to ache.

"Sombra, he... wasn't a unicorn like you, Twilight," she softly explained, taking a few steps forward, and taking a seat beside her on the bed. "He was a shadow pony... an umbrum."

"An umbrum?" Twilight cocked her head in confusion, looking up at her mentor. "With all due respect, Princess... I've never heard of them."

"They were an ancient race, and have caused problems for us before while Equestria was still in its early days. Thankfully we had Princess Amore, and her Crystal Heart to help vanquish them."

Her explanation however, only left Twilight with more questions than answers.

"Princess Amore?" she pondered. "Her Crystal Heart...? Princess, I... Was, w-was that the same one we used to stop Sombra?"

Celestia nodded. "It was, and Amore, she was... the first ruler of the Crystal Empire. She was so kind and wise... until Sombra put an end to her."

"Come on to think of it, I... I-I believe I read about her once..." Twilight gaze saddened, her voice softening. "I'm sorry, Princess..."

"It is alright, Twilight. Really, it's... not our concern at this moment."

"R-right." The young alicorn collected herself, breathing out shakily. "The umbrum..."

"The umbrum were monsters comprised of smoke. They could sink into the earth at will, and smother an entire city in their grasp. They could utilize magic as well, focusing it through their eyes instead, bearing no horn to do it for them. So they crafted one for Sombra out of the crystals that imprisoned them... and that contained their dark insignia."

"S-so, what you're saying is..."

Rainbow's ears flopped, and she bit her lower lip.

"Your physiology is changing, Twilight... into that of an umbrum's," Celestia told her softly. She hesitated before continuing. "I used to know a pony... Radiant Hope. She knew Sombra before he became corrupted, and like you, his physiology underwent a change. He was molded into a pony, but the happiness the Crystal Faire brought about in ponies made him sick... to the point where he'd begin to break apart and dissipate... so Hope used a spell to piece him back together. This spell must have had a lingering effect on him, because it's _her_ magic I sense that is now holding _you_ together. Only... it has instead encased you within this... crystal prison—a possible side effect of being cast through Sombra's horn I suppose, but... you're reforming at a much slower rate—"

"T-though that doesn't mean that she _won't_ reform... right, Princess?" Rainbow cut in cheerily, a hint of hopefulness in her voice. She looked up at Celestia, who met her watchful gaze, silently telling her to be more careful with her friend's feelings.

"It'll take some time, I'll admit..."

"But...?" Rainbow urged her on, a little peeved as her wings ruffled.

Celestia smiled down at Twilight pleasantly. "You _will_ become whole again, in time."

She looked back at Rainbow, who beamed approvingly.

"Yeah," Twilight scoffed, "only... o-only without a _heart_, o-or the ability to _feel_..."

"We don't know that, Twilight."

"You alluded to the fact that these umbrums are heartless, _soulless_ monsters. So what in Equestria makes you think that _I'll_ be any different?"

"Well, for one," Rainbow put forth, "you're _still_ part pony! And plus, you'll... still have your memories of who _you_ are."

Celestia nodded, going on to explain, "As long as you hold your values close... then you'll never _truly_ change, Twilight."

Twilight stewed over their words for a moment, something that had been gnawing at the back of her mind giving her pause.

"Princess, I... I don't think I can still be your Princess of Friendship," she lamented, eyes laden with uncertainty.

The two of them looked back at her in surprise, Rainbow's brow lifting as she exclaimed, "That's _crazy_ talk, Twilight! Why would you—?"

"B-because _every time_, w-whether it be... Spike's death, o-or... Chrysalis threatening me in the dead of night, I just... keep making these... I don't know, _selfish_ decisions that only end up negatively impacting the lives of everypony I know and love."

_Love?_

Rainbow couldn't help it, feeling her heart swell as she looked back at her friend in mild surprise.

Celestia shook her head softly, leaning in to assure her, "You acted _reckless_, Twilight. I like to believe that _everypony_ has at some point."

"Y-yeah!" agreed Rainbow, snapping out of her sudden reverie. "Listen to her, Twilight! I mean... hel-lo?" She beamed proudly. "I'm like, reckless _all the time_, and you don't see _me_ calling it quits on being a Wonderbolt, do you?"

She grinned sheepishly as she finished, and although Twilight no longer had a mouth to smile with, Rainbow sensed that she had gotten one out of her right then.

"N-no..." Twilight admitted weakly, giving her head a small shake. "I just feel like... like I haven't been a very good friend lately, a-and this change I'm undergoing is a representation of that."

"You haven't been any _less_ of a friend, Twilight. I mean, if you're talking about trying to take on Chrysalis alone, well... hay," Rainbow supposed, "it's like you said. You were only trying to keep us safe."

"A good friend cares for _all_ of her friends, Twilight," Celestia chimed in, Twilight only averting her eyes in shame.

_Then how come I find myself caring for... just one in particular—?_

"Do you... think you'll be alright?" her mentor proceeded to ask softly, interrupting her sudden thought.

"I-I'll... cope, I think. S-so long as I still have my friends."

She nodded in her friend's direction, Rainbow smiling back at her happily.

"Then there's just one other thing I'd like to ask you, Twilight, and... I _am_ sorry to ask this in your current state, but..." Twilight looked up at her wondrously, her curiosity peeked.

"You and Rainbow both mentioned something about... Chrysalis?"

* * *

"So if Chrysalis really _is_ planning on laying siege to Ponyville, then we'll be there to stop her," declared Rainbow, puffing out her chest as she walked alongside Twilight and Celestia.

Together, the three left the dungeon cell, stepping out into the dim, musty corridor.

"Luna and I will both be going, so you needn't worry, Twilight," Celestia added in,

"I know, I know, I..." Twilight gazed down dejectedly, placing a hoof of hers over her other foreleg. "Just wish I could tag along..."

"Twilight... in your current state—"

"I'd be a liability," she lamented with a heavy sigh. "Hay, I'm unstable, I get it."

"Well, um... _Princess_... I, uh, don't think I need to tell you how great of an organizer Twilight is." Twilight lifted her disheartened gaze, picking up on Rainbow's kind words. "I mean, it's not like she'd be doing any fighting, or anything... We could _really_ use somepony to keep the townsfolk in line... and who better than Twilight, you know?"

_Rainbow..._ Twilight stared over at her in slight amazement.

"You're right, Rainbow Dash," agreed Celestia. "Twilight _is_ indeed gifted when it comes to keeping order. However, with the possibility of changelings, and Chrysalis herself showing up... I fear the sight of them may trigger the dark magic residing inside her mind to come forth. We do not need another threat on top of the one we already face."

Twilight's crystal shoulders slumped, and her gaze once again fell in dismay.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that, 'cause I believe in Twilight!" Twilight felt a hoof set itself over her shoulder, and peered up into her friend's face, Rainbow smiling down at her warmly. "You can keep your cool... can't you, Twilight?"

_I'm not so sure_, was what she thought of saying... but after seeing the look on her friend's face, and knowing Rainbow believed in her... "I'm hopeful?"

"That sounds like a yes to me!" Rainbow concluded, turning to look back up at Celestia. "Plus," she mused, thinking things over, "you can't keep her here forever. Ponyville is still her home, and its princess."

Celestia looked between the two decidedly before closing her eyes, and taking in a deep breath.

"Very well," she said, Rainbow's expression quickly becoming hopeful. "However!"

Rainbow froze, her smile slipping from her face, and ears flopping back down.

"If Twilight's other half begins to take over—"

"_If_ that happens," Rainbow supposed, taking on a more serious tone. She threw her good foreleg over Twilight's shoulders, startling her as she pulled her closer. "I'll deal with it. Trust me... I'm not about to let Twilight lose what makes her sparkle."

The air between them filled with an awkward silence.

"Okay, that was corny, I admit."

"No, actually," Twilight mumbled softly. "It... it wasn't."

Rainbow turned to look at Twilight, taken aback by her confession.

"Then I suppose we should make haste. The sooner we get the two of you readjusted, the better."

"A-agreed," the two of them replied with a slight stammer, turning to watch as Celestia walked on ahead of them.

Rainbow and Twilight followed at their own pace, stealing glances at one another as they walked in silence down the remainder of the corridor, longing for something to say.

"Thanks for, um... sticking up for me back there," Twilight said, throwing caution to the wind as she decided on being the first to break the silence.

Well, that, and she really _did_ want to thank Rainbow.

"Oh, uh... think nothing of it, Twilight," Rainbow replied, looking off nonchalantly. "It's what friends do—and hay, I couldn't leave you here in Canterlot all alone, where you'd probably be watched over nonstop! Nuh-uh, no way. Your home is in Ponyville, with me—a-and the girls!"

Her heart beat wildly in her chest—something Twilight was able to pick up on, curiously enough.

"I only hope we'll have a home to return _to_," she remarked gloomily, all the while wondering whose heart she was feeling, and why. She glanced over at her best friend and crush. Could it have been hers?

"We will, Twilight," Rainbow remarked simply, doing her best to not look conspicuous, but on the inside, Twilight could just _sense_ that her friend was sweating nervously.

Was this another side-effect of her transformation? Had her heightened emotions, and at the same time, inability to feel, made it so that she could now sense the emotions and feelings of those closest to her? Whether out of... necessity, or perhaps a longing-like a moth to a flame-was being drawn to that which was taken from her?

She could only speculate as she shied her gaze away, continuing to ponder what she had felt. If that really _had_ been her Rainbow's heartbeat, then she knew _exactly_ what it signified... because _her_ heart had beat the same exact way every time the pegasus would cause her to swoon, or smile ever since she had stolen her heart, all those weeks ago...

The realization that her friend might like her back would have caused a blush to stain her face if she had been capable or blushing right then and there. Instead, she felt a little more at ease-like all of her problems had momentarily ceased, and it was just her and Dash.

And although it wasn't the time or place... she decided on testing the waters a little.

"But, what if we don't? What if, _hypothetically_, o-our lives end up being changed forever?"

"What are you getting at, Twilight?"

"I _mean_... Would you have any regrets?"

"Like not becoming a Wonderbolt, or letting down Ponyville?"

"No," Twilight replied, shaking her head. "No no, more like... things you wished you had gotten off your chest, while you still could."

"So, like... secrets?" Rainbow asked.

"_Like_ secrets, yes..." Her voice softened. "I have a few I've been holding on to..."

"Oh really?" Rainbow pried, leaning in curiously. "Mind telling me?"

Twilight remained adamant. "Mm mm, you first," she said, turning back to face her defiantly.

"Ugh, _really_, Twilight?" Rainbow deadpanned, disappointingly, before letting out a small huff. All the while her heart unwittingly beat faster and faster, and the nervous feeling of her stomach being in knots grew. "Fiiiiiiinne... but this isn't easy for me, a-and it's _totally_ lame, but I—!"

"Love you too... Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow slowly blinked as her mind tried and repeatedly failed to understand what just happened. All she knew was that her friend Twilight was currently embracing her, and that her chin rested on Twilight's shoulder, and that... "You love me?"

"I do," Twilight answered simply.

"Like, _how_... exactly?"

"Like I could so kiss you right now..."

"I, I don't get it though, Twilight." Rainbow's brow furled as she turned her head slightly with a curious look. "How'd you know?"

"I sensed your heartbeat, Dash. It beat the same way mine did... when I first realized my feelings for you."

"Ah." Rainbow nodded softly, then paused, thinking it over. "Wait, what?"

"It's... kinda hard to explain, but... because my body is going through this... change, I... no longer have a heartbeat. And truthfully, I don't know if I ever will _again_ because of this, but... I think I was able to feel _yours_ because of it. Almost like my body is longing to reclaim what it lost."

"I see..."

"Is something wrong?"

Rainbow shook her head, a smile tugging at her lips. "No, no, I just... I'm so relieved you feel the same way, Twilight, I just..."

"Go on," she urged.

"This isn't exactly how I pictured this playing out, you know?"

The two shared a bittersweet laugh.

"I know what you mean, Rainbow Dash. A message written in the clouds, asking if I'd be yours would have been _far_ more romantic..."

"Well I've ah, n-never really had a way with words, but... will you still say yes, if I ask you here and now, like this... to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Rainbow Dash." Twilight embraced her tighter, muttering softly, "A thousand times yes..."

"I'm glad." Rainbow smiled softly, closing her eyes, and hugging her back. "So, uh... what now?"

"Now?"

Twilight pulled back, titling her head inquisitively.

Rainbow nodded. "Yeah, I mean... We, uh... _can't_ exactly do things that couples normally do while you're like this, so..."

"_No_... but, we can just... _be there_ for one another, Rainbow Dash. After all, isn't that what a relationship is all about?"

Rainbow shrugged. "Maybe?"

She was met by Twilight giving her a playful jab.

"What do you mean _maybe_?"

"Well I'm not exactly _Rarity_, you know... Still... you're right. We _should_ be here for one another—especially now, relationship or _no_ relationship..."

The two separated and stepped back from the other, but continued to stare into the other's eyes.

"Plus, it's... sort of nice, knowing how we feel about each other. Having it be out in the open like this..."

"Mm hm," Twilight replied absentmindedly, dopey-eyed... and to Rainbow, seemingly lost thinking about something else.

The pegasus smiled back at her worriedly.

"Everything okay, Twilight?" she asked, then laughed softly. "I don't have something on my face, do I?"

"Your face is perfect, Dash. No, I... just can't believe I _actually_ have a girlfriend..."

"Aw don't sell yourself short, Twilight. You're like, really beautiful, a-and stuff."

"You mean I _was_..."

"Well, no, I... You still _are_—on the inside, I mean." She donned a charming smile. "The crystals you're wearing don't look half bad either."

Twilight in turn, shied away bashfully. "You always knew how to flatter me, Rainbow Dash," she murmured.

"And you'll only be all the _more_ amazing once you emerge from this... cocoon, I guess you could call it."

_Cocoon?_ Twilight's eyes widened. "Oh my, Dash, we... we've become so sidetracked! Come on!" She grabbed Rainbow's left hoof in her own, and urged her forward.

"W-what, w-why?" Rainbow drew her hoof back, staring back startled at her new girlfriend.

"We're supposed to be on a chariot bound for Ponyville, Rainbow Dash," she exclaimed, exasperated.

The revelation caused Dash's head to reel backwards and a groan to leave her throat, her good hoof slapping against her forehead. "Man... I forgot! We must've gotten so caught up in the moment..."

"It was a moment I didn't mind getting caught up _in_, Dash," Twilight was quick to assure her, "but Princess Celestia is no doubt wondering what's keeping us..."

"Speaking of... Should we tell her?"

"About us? I don't know... I mean, it might be a bit impromptu."

Rainbow tilted her head.

"Not the right moment," Twilight clarified, but held up a hoof reassuringly. "We _will_ tell her though—_and_ everypony else for that matter! _After_ we deal with the changelings."

Rainbow pumped her hoof down at her side. "Sounds like a plan!"

"I only hope that I'll still be the Princess of Friendship... when we announce our relationship..."

"And why wouldn't you be?" Rainbow asked her. "I mean, Celestia didn't strip you of the title when you thought you were acting selfishly."

"I know, I just... I care more about you than my friends, Dash. I... have for a while now..."

"Well... the way _I_ see it... You're the Princess of Friendship because you understand what makes a friendship so strong. I mean, sure, we _are_ going out _now_, but... that doesn't change the fact that you've spent years of your life studying it, and value what you've learned."

"I suppose you're right... Thank you, Dash."

"Mhm. Hey, it's like Celestia said earlier, Twilight. You'll never change so long as you remember what makes you _you_."

The two carried on, but one thought still lingered in Twilight's mind.

"So what, uhm... w-what'll I tell the others when they see me, you know, like... _this_?"

Rainbow's curiosity piqued, and she looked her new girlfriend once over.

"Tell them it's like... battle armor—courtesy of the Crystal Empire. Nopony will doubt such an exception was made for a princess whose life was recently threatened."

"I'm not comfortable _lying_ to them, Dash..."

"You just _asked_ me to lie!"

"I know, I know, I... S-sorry..."

The hallway fell silent.

"With everything going on," Rainbow continued in a low murmur, "we don't seem to have much of a choice, Twilight. Do you want everypony worrying over your transformation with a potential changeling invasion on the horizon?"

"I...! No." Twilight scuffed at the floor with her hoof. absolved of all her doubt. "A princess must always put the needs of everypony else above her own... no matter the cost."


	10. Chapter 10

Celestia and Luna were the first to set hoof in the small, rural town. Attracting the attention of whatever ponies were on the street, they began warning them that Ponyville was no longer safe, and to head straight for their homes and lock the doors once getting there.

If the changelings _had_ already integrated with the townsfolk, their only way of knowing would be if one attempted to leave.

Not long after the princesses began to warn ponies, did airships descend from above, carrying with them Canterlot's soldiers. They filed out, their voices barking orders that disrupted the once quiet town. They stationed themselves in front of houses, at every street corner, the four corners of Ponyville itself, and the roads leading in and out of it.

Pegasi guards surveyed the skies, keeping a watchful eye out over the horizon.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash tentatively walked the streets of this new and unfamiliar scene.

Everything was _eerily_ quiet.

"This feels... wrong," Twilight murmured, peering ahead of her anxiously.

"I know what you mean," Rainbow agreed. "It's like whenever Zecora would come into town, all those years ago... Everypony's afraid, confused... on edge even."

"Maybe we should have stayed in Canterlot, had I only known we'd be returning to _this_..."

"I know it feels icky, Twilight, but it's only temporary—a-and besides! You're needed here, I just know it."

Twilight lifted her sullen gaze to meet Dash's, when her friend's eyes all of a sudden turned towards the direction of something else, her ears picking up on a couple of raised voices.

"So what do you mean to tell us? That changelings may already have invaded?"

Luna stepped back, holding up a hoof in reassurance. "That is not what I am inferring—"

"But is it not true that one of us could _already_ be a changeling?"

"Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon," Rainbow muttered softly, saddened by the sight. "They're so close, it's no wonder they'd be stressing out over this more than anypony else... Well," Rainbow looked back over her shoulder at Twilight. "Looks like we found your calling."

Twilight remained silent, finding her spirits slowly being lifted.

"Looks like it," she agreed with a renewed sense of confidence, before walking on over.

Once she was within earshot, Twilight greeted cheerily, "Hello, Girls."

The two ponies however, jumped in fright at the sound of her soft voice.

They turned around to face the newcomer, and instantly cried, "Changeling!"

Twilight's eyes narrowed.

Lyra and Bon Bon paused, then shot each other a scrutinizing glare.

"Like you're really worried," they both hissed at the other.

"Girls, girls," Twilight beseeched them. "It's _me_... Twilight."

"Twilight?" Bon Bon repeated, incredulous.

"I did not believe it at first either," Luna chimed in.

The two of them glanced up at Luna, then back at their supposed friend, remaining on edge.

"If you're Twilight," Bon Bon began to ask; "what's with the crystals?"

Twilight averted her eyes.

"It's armor," she explained. "For my own..." She sighed heavily. "_Protection_."

"Against what?" Lyra pried. "Twilight, you've never needed armor before."

"Things change, Lyra," Twilight simply replied. "Chrysalis, she... threatened my life recently, and... when it comes to fighting her, well... I don't exactly have the best track record."

"Ooohkay, but it's just... your voice sounds so, well... _hollow_—a-and you yourself seem so... _jaded_. It's unlike you."

"I've been through a lot, Girls, but it really _is_ me. Lyra, you used to live in Canterlot! We... were friends with one another, and a few other girls from our school!"

Lyra raised an eyebrow. "What were their names?"

"Uh..." The question gave Twilight pause. "I, um..."

Her eyes darted back and forth for an answer as her mind struggled to remember.

"I don't know," she admitted with a sigh in defeat, after a couple moments.

She peered away, scuffing the ground in shame.

Lyra pursed her lips.

"Okay, I believe you." Twilight lifted her head, dumbfounded. Lyra looked back at her with a friendly smile. "The Twilight I knew could _never_ remember."

"Oh, great judgement," Bon Bon chastised her, shoving her shoulder lightly. "Here's an idea. Maybe she doesn't know _because_ she's a changeling!"

Lyra narrowed her eyes, and was about to refute when Twilight reached her hoof out between them.

"Girls! _Neither_ of you are changeling, and neither am I! I came here with Rainbow Dash, so... if you don't believe me..." She looked over her shoulder and motioned with her eyes to her friend. "Ask her."

Rainbow in turn, replied with a meek wave of her hoof.

Lyra and Bon Bon's expressions turned wry.

"How do you know _she's_ not a changeling?" Lyra accused.

"I..." Twilight's gaze lowered, and she gave it some thought.

"She has chosen to share her love with me—rather than keep it all to herself. A changeling would _never_ do that."

Both of their mouths fell open at the revelation.

"So... you and Rainbow—?"

"Care for one another, yes," Twilight replied without a moment's hesitation. "And as long as you show compassion for one another, then you have my word that you're both who you say you are."

Lyra and Bon Bon each turned away in embarrassment, clutching their forelegs with their other forehooves.

Lyra was the first to sway, biting her bottom lip before turning and asking, "Do you care about me, Bonnie?"

"Oh of course I do, Lyres. Why do think I was so bent out of shape when it was revealed that you might be a changeling? You're my best friend."

The two shared a brief embrace, during which Bon Bon's eyes shot open.

"The changelings!"

Her and Lyra separated, reminded of the current situation.

"Get someplace safe, Girls," Twilight cut in. "Keep one another safe until this all blows over."

"I could help," Bon Bon offered, Lyra looking back at her in surprise.

"I didn't know you had experience fighting monsters," Twilight remarked.

"N-no, I... i-it's not that..." Bon Bon's cheeks turned a shade of red. "I just... You'll need help, won't you?"

Lyra took on a look of understanding as she turned back to Twilight. "Bonnie's right, Twilight. This is our home too."

_Girls..._ Twilight stared back at them in wonder of their commitment. "I... I appreciate the gesture, but... if you really wish to help, then... keep each other safe. Okay? I can't bare to lose another friend..."

Lyra and Bon Bon's ears flopped, and they nodded solemnly.

"Good luck, Twilight," they each murmured as they stepped past her, and proceeded to safety.

"Mm hm," she replied without paying much attention.

"Well I must say, you handled that well," Luna remarked, lifting Twilight's gaze to meet hers.

"Even though your mind is corroded, it seems you really _can_ be of use here after all."

Twilight glared back at her.

"I could say the same about you."

Luna's brow raised in surprise, bearing a hurt look.

"I did not mean—!" she tried to explain, but Twilight had already turned, hightailing it away from her.

Her steps slowed to a stop once she was an equal distance away from the princess, and Rainbow.

It dawned on her right then, just exactly what she had said... and shook the dreary realization from her head before carrying on.

"Twilight?" Rainbow asked in concern, once she was within range. "What's wrong?"

Twilight's gaze turned crestfallen. "I... lost my temper again, Dash."

Rainbow nodded softly in understanding, lifting her right foreleg to wrap around her girlfriend.

"Luna knows you didn't mean _whatever_ it was you said," she consoled her, bringing her in close.

Twilight remained quiet for a moment before giving her head a soft shake.

"I'm not sure she does..."

Her response piqued her girlfriend's interest, but before she could question it, the sound of her own name being called stole her attention.

Rainbow peered up to see her other four best friends all galloping towards her.

_Girls..._

Twilight backed quickly out of Rainbow's embrace at the sound of the voice, and stood aptly by her side, keeping her gaze averted.

"Rainbow! Thank goodness we found you," Rarity remarked in relief.

"We heard changelings were on their way, and were worried about ya," Applejack chimed in.

"And that's a total buzzkill!" Pinkie exclaimed in a single stot before freezing in place.

She blinked, catching sight of the mystery mare cloaked in crystal, standing beside her friend, and dashed over to her while midair.

"Twilight?" Pinkie immediately asked, poking the side of Twilight's face. "Is that you in there—?"

"Yes," Rainbow cut in, shooing her hoof away. "Yes, Pinkie, it is."

She let out an irritated huff just as the others all looked at her funny.

"Well, what on _Earth_ are you doing wearing something so _horrid_, Dear?"

"And, um... _intimidating_—i-if you don't mind me saying," Fluttershy quietly noted.

Twilight shook her head. "It's alright, Fluttershy. This is for my own protection. It's... armor," she reluctantly explained.

"Well, whatever _for_?"

"Yeah, and how come _we_ don't get any? We're all in danger too—!"

Pinkie was silenced by Applejack grabbing her tail, and tugging her away from Twilight. "Now now, Sugarcube. Don't go crowding Twilight like that. Ah'm sure that whatever reason she has is a good one."

Twilight's hoof hesitantly scuffed the dirt road. "Chrysalis... _threatened_ me in the dead of night, and... without my magic, I couldn't fight back. I can't even throw a punch, so... because I'm such a major player in this conflict, I was asked to wear this."

She looked around at all her friends' faces, and it looked as though they had bought into her and Rainbow's little lie.

Well, she thought glumly... It wasn't a _total_ lie.

"I do say... Chrysalis, here in Ponyville? Are you alright?"

"I am, Rarity. I'm just a little shaken up, but... _motivated_ at the same time. Chrysalis didn't just threaten me, she... threatened all of you, and Ponyville too! I couldn't just sit by knowing that my friends and hometown were in danger."

"That's so kind of you, Twilight, but... if you don't mind me asking... What can you possibly do in that, um... armor?" Fluttershy asked.

"I was, uhm... _told_ that I can create crystal constructs—b-by just willing it really!" The others sans Rainbow all cocked their heads at her.

Twilight closed her eyes, and centered her thoughts, pointing a hoof at an empty patch of road.

"If I just focus..."

The ground slowly began to shake, and from where she aimed her hoof, came forth a single, sharp column of crystal from the ground, taller than any one of them.

Her friends all jumped back slightly, and even Twilight found herself staring in awe of the monument, then down at her own hoof in wonder.

"Well Ah'll be..."

"That's amazing, Twilight!"

"Simply dazzling!"

"I guess..." Twilight agreed, still a little shaken. She glanced over Rainbow in uncertainty, then back to the rest of her friends, explaining, "I can't beat them without all of your support, though, so... can I count on you to help me?"

"You sure can!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"We'll gladly defend our very own princess," Applejack duly noted, the others nodding in agreement.

"Please don't look at it like that, Girls. I _may_ be royalty, but I don't want any of you risking your lives for mine—that's why I have this armor. No, we'll defend each other, as _friends_, _and_ as citizens of Equestria."

The four of them looked back at her admirably.

"How humble," Rarity remarked.

Rainbow all the while, looked at her girlfriend with a fond smile.

_That's the Twilight I know._

Twilight smiled to herself, slipping back into thought. _I really thought Rainbow would end up encompassing all of my thoughts. Being back here in Ponyville though, with all my friends, I'm starting to realize that I_ _**do**_ _care for them all equally, just in different ways. I don't think I could stand to lose_ _**any**_ _of them..._

"So, ah... sundown, is that correct?"

Twilight's train of thought derailed, and she looked back at Applejack. "I'm sorry?"

"The changelings, Sugarcube."

"Oh, right! Yeah," Twilight affirmed, looking towards the sky. "Sunset..."

* * *

Twilight paced back and forth before Rainbow, keeping her eyes fixed on the setting sun.

"What the hay," she murmured, puzzled. "They should have shown up by now..."

"Maybe they chickened out," suggested Rainbow, but Twilight shook her head, remaining adamant.

"Chrysalis is no coward, Rainbow Dash. Or, well, I mean... she isn't exactly _noble_, but... nothing scares her. She even went hoof-to-hoof with Celestia at my brother's wedding!"

"That's true," Rainbow lamented, her ears flopping while she averted her eyes.

"No, she _definitely_ has something up her slimy, _sinister_ sleeve... but what?"

"Twily! There you are!"

A weight lifted from Twilight's shoulders at the sound of her brother's voice, and she turned to greet him as he approached, clad in armor.

"Thank goodness you're alright. I met to come looking for you earlier, but I just couldn't up and leave my post."

"It... it's okay, Big Brother. I didn't even know you were here—not that it's surprising. You were there with me in Whinnyapolis too." The two slipped into silence for a moment, with Twilight hesitating on what to say next.

"Uhm, Brother... a-about my appearance—"

"You were attacked, Twilight. There's no shame in that." Twilight lifted her head, looking back at her brother, astonished.

"You... know?"

"Celestia filled me in. Man, when I get my hooves on that insect, I'll—!"

"Shining, please..." Twilight urged.

"She disguised herself as my wife, attacked Canterlot, threatened _your_ life, and now _your_ home too!" He sighed, dropping his shoulders in dismay, before smiling apologetically toward the six of them. "Sorry if I'm getting a little hot under the collar, everypony, I'm just... sick of it."

"We _all_ are, Sugar. We can't blame ya."

"What Applejack said!"

Rainbow glanced over at Twilight who stood still, seemingly lost in thought.

"Twilight?"

Rainbow elbowed her side, capturing her attention.

"Hm?"

"What're you thinking about?"

"Only what my brother just reminded me of..." She turned her attention back to her brother. "Shining, what if... Chrysalis never actually gave _up_ on Canterlot? I mean... w-what if she's been after it this _whole_ time?"

"Twilight, that's—?"

"Preposterous?" she dared him to say. "I'm the smartest one _here_, Brother. Don't you dare undermine—!" She caught herself before she said another word, raising a hoof over her mouth. "Oh gosh..."

"It's alright, Twilight," her brother assured. "We're _all_ just under a lot of stress right now, and I never meant to suggest that you're _not_ smart, it's just... we would never leave Canterlot _unprotected_. See, when the princesses are away, and even when we're not around, Celestia entrusts her most prized student—second only to you of course—with creating a force shield around the city."

"I... did not know Celestia entrusted any of her students other _than_ me," Twilight answered truthfully.

"I've seen her around a few times. I believe her name is Sunset—"

Twilight eyes slowly widened. Her brother's words were drowned out by her suddenly increasing anger, and fear.

"Unbelievable," she murmured, stepping past her brother before galloping as fast as her hooves could carry her down the dirt road.

"H-hey!" he shouted, raising a hoof as if to reach out to her. "What did I...?"

Shining turned to his sister's friends, who all looked just as taken aback.

Rainbow turned to him first, bearing a smile of reassurance as she unfurled her wings.

"No worries. We'll find out what's got her so stressed."

She sped off, blowing back the manes of everypony with the force of her takeoff.

"Mhm," agreed the remaining four in unison, before galloping off in pursuit.

Twilight's mind was in a haze, her thoughts focusing squarely on finding Celestia.

"Princess! Princess Celestiaaaa—!"

"Twilight?" Twilight's eyes widened as she stopped dead abruptly, gazing up to see Celestia hovering down before her.

Her hooves touched down, and she immediately went to her student's aid.

"What is it? I could hear you halfway across town."

"Princess," she pleaded, "please... I have reason to believe that the changelings aren't after _me_, _o-or_ Ponyville, but Canterlot!"

"Canterlot?" Celestia pulled her head back, skeptical of the idea. "Why ever would you think—?"

"I believe that Chrysalis never meant the _literal_ sunset. No, I believe that your student Sunset has aligned herself with the changelings!"

Celestia remained silent, narrowing her eyes at the accusation.

"I thought I taught you better than to see the worst in ponies, or to even _have_ such thoughts. I have as much faith in Sunset Shimmer as I do you, Twilight."

Twilight stood impatiently, her gaze drifting past her mentor, and what she saw caused her eyes to grow larger.

"Sunset may be rash, and have a slight temper, but she's also one of the ponies closest to me. No, I have the _utmost_ trust—!"

"I don't mean to interrupt you, Princess... but look!"

The force field that was supposed to be shielding the city was nowhere to be seen, and black smoke billowed into the sky above.

Celestia's eyes slowly widened, trembling at the sight.

"It is not what you think," she softly uttered. "I... _refuse_ to believe...!"

Twilight cautiously raised a hoof. "Princess—"

"Sunset is not responsible!"

Twilight jumped, startled by the outburst.

"No," she continued in a softer tone, her eyes darting back and forth for an answer. "Something... s-something must have happened to her, or... or gotten a hold of her somehow."

Twilight's gaze fell, the quivers in her mentor's voice telling her more than she was willing to let on.

"Twilight!"

Her head perked up slightly at the sound of her name being called, recognizing it as Rainbow's voice.

She glanced back over her shoulder at her five friends. _Everypony..._

"Twilight! Princess Celestia! What on Earth is going on?"

"Canterlot." Celestia narrowed her eyes up at the capital city. "It is under attack by an unforeseen enemy. My student Sunset Shimmer was left in charge of the city's defenses while Luna and myself left, but I fear something terrible has happened to her in our absence."

"She _switched sides_," Twilight murmured gravely, _urging_ her teacher to believe her. Her five friends all turning to look at her, their curiosities piqued.

Twilight's eyes averted as Celestia proceeded to glare down at her. "I'm telling you..."

Celestia turned back ahead, looking on towards the city.

"I will get to the bottom of this," she swore, spreading her wings.

"Please," Twilight reached out towards her, "let us—!"

Before she could get another word out, Celestia lifted herself off the ground, en route to the smoldering city.

"Help you..."

Rainbow came up to console her.

"I just don't understand," Twilight lamented, shaking her head. "The princess trusts me completely. In all the years she's been my mentor, she's never _once_ doubted me..."


	11. Chapter 11

The crackling of flames, and cries of distressed ponies bombarded Celestia's eardrums.

She glanced around desperately within the stifling, _thick_ smoke as it filled and burned her lungs.

The voices seemed to ring from far and near, and the smoke was making her too lightheaded to tell.

Tears formed in her eyes as the smoke stung them.

_I must endure... for the sake of everypony... and quell these wicked flames..._

Mustering her strength, she shut her eyes and held her breath, beaming a storm cloud into existence.

The dark mass expanded in size until it blanketed the city, and not long after, let loose a torrent of pouring rain. All across the city, the fire sizzled and simmered to ashes, leaving nothing but smoldering buildings and dark skies. Thunder bellowed and lightning rippled through the cloud layer as rain continued down in droves.

Celestia breathed out a sigh of relief—once again able to breath—and brushed her sopping mane from her eyes.

The groans and pleas of her subjects become clear as she turned her head towards the nearest source of them.

_As much as Sunset's whereabouts, and the cause of these fires worry me... I_ _**cannot**_ _neglect those who need my help—_

Her eyes widened, and her head whirled in the direction of a creeping silhouette that she had caught sight of from the corner of her eye.

She squinted through the rain and mist, listening intently for a hoofstep, or flap of a wing.

After a moment, she dropped her guard.

_Did I imagine—? There!_

She spun around once more, this time picking up what she thought were the buzzing of wings.

_Or was it the rain?_ she wondered, again dropping her shoulders and staring at the spot. bewildered. _Am I just hearing what I wish to hear...?_

She put the thoughts aside, deeming it not as important as saving whatever lives she still could. Tracing the agonized groans coming from nearest to her, she arrived in the ruined remains of what had seemed to once be somepony's home.

Her eyes widened, laying sights upon a downed unicorn stallion, pinned underneath a downed ceiling beam.

"Help..." the stallion wearily groaned out. "Somepony, please..."

Celestia galloped up to him in no time at all, lifting the collapsed beam in her magic, successfully freeing his forelegs.

"Nngh... Alright." She threw the wooden beam aside, and smiled wearily down at the injured stallion, extending a hoof.

"Allow me to get you to a hospital. Hopefully there's one that's still in one piece..."

He winced, looking up at her with a pained expression. "You're... _too_ kind, Princess..."

His jaw unhinged, tongue spilling out, and before Celestia could react, he _tackled_ her to the floorboards.

He eyes flickered from white to blue, as he stared down atop her hungrily.

"Allow me to feed off it!"

* * *

"Young Twilight and friends, tell me... Have you seen my sister? I cannot seem to locate her anywhere."

The six of them turned to see Luna descending from the space beside them.

"She took off towards Canterlot," Rainbow answered, speaking up first.

"Canterlot?" Luna repeated, disbelievingly. She turned inquisitively toward the city, furrowing her brow at the sight. "Why are the city's defenses not active? And why is there a storm cloud the size of—?" Her heart sunk, her ears drooping as her voice became that of a whisper. "Oh my word. That is 'Tia's magic..."

"The whole city was on _fire_, Luna," Rainbow continued to explain. "She flew off after Twilight figured that Canterlot was the _real_ target this whole time, and that... somepony named Sunset was behind it."

"Sunset? My sister's pupil? Hrmm..." Luna brought a hoof to her chin in contemplation. "I always _did_ have my wits about her..."

Twilight peered up at her, taken aback. "You believe me?"

"I am... more accepting of the idea. Stay here. I will see what is keeping my sister."

She turned halfway, and had only just spread her wings when Twilight cried out to her.

"We can help!"

Luna turned back to face her, her curiosity swiftly being replaced with a stern look.

"I am afraid that you and your friends are needed here, Twilight Sparkle. If the changelings really _have_ invaded Canterlot, they may head here next."

"But we _already_ have soldiers stationed at every road leading in and out of—!" Twilight paused, noting the alicorn's steadfast expression, and instead, tried another approach. "Luna, if this is about what I said..."

Luna softly gave her head a shake. "I assure you, it is not. In fact, it is _I_ who must apologize, for I did not mean for my words to come across so hurtful. What's more... is that you were not _wrong_, Twilight."

_Princess?_ Twilight titled her head curiously.

"Now do not fret," the older princess declared. She unfurled her wings and started back in the direction of Equestria's capital. "The combined might of my sister and I can no doubt handle the task at hoof... and I would hate to take you and your friends away from your home over what may end up being a rebellious youth, and a few bugs."

"Princess!"

Luna sighed and turned back around once more. "Yes?"

"T-there's a lot of lives in Canterlot..."

"As I am well aware."

Twilight quieted, looking down at her hooves. "Including my parents."

The reminder hit Luna hard, leaving her, for a moment, speechless.

"I can't bare to lose anymore family, s-so please..."

"I... will do my best," Luna assured her, before then taking to the skies herself.

* * *

Luna flew over rooftops, and above the spirals and towers of her once _beautiful_ city. She persevered through the unending torrents of rain and mist until it affected her feathers to the point she was forced to land.

She set hoof on a street belonging to several houses, and trotted among them carefully. _Everything is_ _**eerily**_ _quiet..._

One of the homes stood out to her, giving her pause.

_This is the residence of Twilight Sparkle's parents..._

Luna walked down the path leading to the front door. _I recognize it from their dreams..._

Her stomach dropped as she reached the door, not having noticed it from where she had been... but it was open just slightly.

The door creaked open as she pushed it the rest of the way open, cautiously stepping inside.

The interior was dark, the entrance mat damp with rain water.

Luna walked in further, looking around her with a growing, _sinking_ feeling.

There were no signs of a struggle. No, everything seemed to be in its rightful place—

"L-Luna...?"

Luna ears perked, and her head turned in the direction of the soft voice.

"Thank goodness... I was _hoping_ you'd come to our aid..."

Twilight Sparkle walked out cautiously from behind a corner, staring hopelessly into Luna's eyes.

Luna's own eyes widened, and she took a couple steps back.

"Please," the young alicorn begged, proceeded by a sniffle. "Help my—urgh!"

She was blasted back against a wall by one of Luna's beams.

"Impostor! You are not Twilight Sparkle."

"I came here after noticing the fires, Luna! I came here for my parents!"

"You lie! Twilight Sparkle stayed behind with her friends to protect Ponyville from _your_ kind, you fiend!"

Twilight's anger subsided, and she stared ahead of her dumbfounded. "Why would she...?"

"Furthermore... Twilight's appearance has undergone a change since you saw her last... Chrysalis!"

Chrysalis stared at the princess, flabbergasted for a moment, but she turned her head and snorted in amusement.

"What gave it away?"

"Only you, with so much hatred towards Twilight Sparkle, would sink so low as to disguise yourself _as_ her, in order to undermine her own _family_. Might I add... Twilight would _never_ address me so informally."

"Hmph, duly noted." She chuckled under her breath as she wearily got her hooves. "It was just _too_ easy... disguising ourselves as somepony's _loved_ one in this _wretched_ city..." Chrysalis, still as Twilight, swerved around an incoming beam of magic. "Oh Mother, Father! I saw the fires, so I came as _fast_ as I could! Oh how I could use your love right now..."

"Monster! What have you done to them?"

Chrysalis sneered devilishly. "Why, we ate dinner together, as a family."

Luna's heart skipped.

"So, then..." Her brow creased and she grit her teeth, clenching her front hooves in anger. "I promised Twilight..."

"That everything would be okay? Oh, Princess... Don't let the weight of all _this_—" She waved her hoof around. "—bring you down. It really is _brilliant_ little Twilight's fault. _She_ rallied everyone together to protect that dumb town of hers, but why ever would I _dare_ conquer _that_ backwater town?"

"She feared it was her friends you were after..."

"Oh, give me a break. Her _friends_? I could have drained them in their sleep!"

Chrysalis fired a sudden beam that caught Luna by surprise, knocking her onto her side.

"No, what I _want_," she hissed, "is to take _everything_ from her! First the city she grew up in, then her family, and finally... the ponies she admires _most_. When that happens, she'll shun her friends, losing them without me having to do a _thing_." She swung her hoof into Luna's side and smirked. "She'll either take her own life, or forever be miserable. She and her friends will never be the same again, and I will reign supreme!"

"Twilight... ngh... is stronger than you _think_, Chrysalis."

"Hmph. We'll see. All I know is that when she discovers that you failed her..." She gasped in mockery. "It'll _crush_ her."

"I have let ponies down before. To me, that is nothing new."

Chrysalis' eyebrow raised, looking back at the lunar princess with mild interest.

"I will understand if she never forgives me... The least I can do for her however, in this very moment—" Luna's eyes turned white, and magic swirled forth from the floor, circling around her. "—is put a stop to you once and for all!"

Chrysalis instinctively stepped back just as the Princess of the Night got to her hooves, and looked into her gleaming eyes, _grinning_ at the prospect of a challenge.

"I'd like to see you try!"

* * *

A beam fired from Celestia's horn into one of the changelings, knocking it into one of the upper floor walls. It collapsed into a heap, only for more changelings to take its place.

"Tch..." Celestia grit her teeth, lowering her body into a defensive stance, her horn at the ready.

Rain continued to fall heavily, concealing her foes behind a thick curtain of rainfall and a growing mist.

_I must put a stop to this rain, but... doing so will only leave me vulnerable—!_

The buzzing of wings all of a sudden grew closer, and she fired several quick beams into the thick fog.

The buzzing ceased as a few pained hisses sounded out, their faint silhouettes disappearing deeper into the mist.

Celestia huffed out, regaining her composure. _I'll need to buy myself some time..._

Closing her eyes and focusing her magic... she conjured up a dome-like shield around herself as she charged her spell.

All around her, startling thunks rang out as changelings came up to, and pounded their hooves against the sturdy barrier, but she kept her composure, drowning out their presence until her horn rippled with a magical aura. She waved her horn, as if a conductor, to her side, and with it, the clouds above slowly began to dissipate... the downpour of rain slowing to a drizzle.

The changelings had all nearly reared up their hooves for one final collective strike, when she dispelled the dome outwards, knocking all of them that had dared surround her either skidding along the floor, or flying into the walls of the dilapidated home.

_There_, thought Celestia, letting out a momentary breath of relief. _Now that I can see..._

She turned her attention towards one of the downed changelings, and whisked them up off the ground with her magic. She pulled them closer, staring icy daggers into the changeling's panicked expression.

"Tell me. What have you done with Sunset?"

"S-Sun...?" the frightened changeling stammered out.

"Sunset! An orange unicorn mare, with the sun for a cutie mark! She was in charge of the city's defenses!"

The changeling made a face of realization, telling Celestia they did indeed know her whereabouts.

"You misunderstand, Princess..." They began to smirk as they went on to explain, "We haven't _done_ anything to her. She—"

A beam fired into the Celestia's side, disrupting her concentration, and knocking them free of her grasp.

"She's _right_ here!"

Celestia heart skipped at the familiar voice, and she turned towards the sight of her very own student descending from the sky above, using the changelings themselves as stepping stones as, one by one, they lowered themselves at her hooves.

Her gaze trembled at the sight, her ears folding in dismay. Her heart sunk at the unicorn's own malevolent smirk. "Twilight tried to warn me... b-but I refused to believe..."

Her whole body locked rigidly in place as her worst fear became a reality right before her very eyes.

'That what?" Sunset grinned devilishly, setting hoof on the floor. "I would try and take what is rightfully _mine_?"

The changeling that Celestia had let go, took advantage of her awe-stricken state, swiftly draping their long tongue across her horn, and coating it within a green slime before buzzing off.

She hardly noticed however, unaware of her surroundings as she found Sunset encompassing every single one of her thoughts.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Her brow furled, longing to understand. "I gave you everything you ever could have wanted!"

Sunset stomped her hoof. "Except nobility!" she growled out. "To be _worshiped_ like I _deserve_!"

"Like you deserve?"

"I am powerful! I am... _more_ knowledgeable, a-and _skilled_ than _anypony else_ in this kingdom! I realize what life's all about, and that's to have ponies fear your greatness!" She lowered her voice, glowering spitefully towards her old mentor. "There's nothing more to this life than being powerful and important."

"I _gave_ you power and importance. I _trusted_ you with protecting this city!"

"And it went _unnoticed_ by everypony! Who here even knows my _name_?"

"If you had only opened yourself up to having friends—"

"Don't make me _laugh_, Celestia! Friends? Friends are expendable. Like minions, they're only good for getting you places in life, and once I get rid of _you_, these changelings will have gotten me everything I could ever want!"

"There's _more_ to life, Sunset." Celestia told her pleadingly. "You seek earthly desires, when getting others to _like_ you... is what you _should_ have been striving towards this whole time."

Sunset narrowed her eyes into a glare.

"Being all-powerful, or having all the wealth in the world... is meaningless! None of it will matter once you move on to the next life."

Sunset scoffed. "Easy for you to say. You've had such a long life, you've outlived so many others! It's _so_ easy for you to criticize them, say they should live this way, or that way, when in fact you have _no idea_ what it's like to even _be_ mortal—much less _me_!" She fired a couple of beams from her horn in anger, striking the alicorn princess directly, and causing her to recoil. Although they did little more than sting, and left the fur on her chest slightly tinged... it was the emotional implications that hurt the worst.

"You were _born_ into regality, Princess! You were apprenticed by the great sorcerer, Starswirl! You've been nothing but privileged your whole life, and now you think you can lecture _me_ on what _I_ should be doing? Earthly desires are all ponies like me have!"

She fired one final beam, this time striking Celestia directly in the face... and knocking the crown from her head. It clattered against the hardwood floor as she winced, turning her head away, and realizing for the first time... that she couldn't retaliate even if she wanted to.

She breathed shakily, turning sorrowfully towards the mare she had thought of as her very own daughter for the longest time.

"That is not _true_, Sunset. Friends can give life a meaning all its own, and make _any_ life feel accomplished. Twilight is only where she is _because_ of her friends—!"

Sunset grit her teeth. "Twilight, Twilight, Twilight! I am so _sick_ of hearing about precious little Twilight! Why was _she_ so fit to be princess, and not me?!"

"Because she understood honor, integrity, and _goodness_. Qualities which I had always hoped you would pick up on someday. Putting others before yourself is truly what makes a leader great."

"She never even _wanted_ the stinkin' title!"

"Because she _already_ had everything she could ever want!"

"Enough!" Sunset yelled. "After tonight... she'll have _nothing_ left! I supplied the changelings with information on every citizen, so they knew _exactly_ who to impersonate—and now they're all ashes! Except Twilight's folks of course, who Chrysalis _already_ had her sights set on."

_Twilight?_ Celestia turned her attention in the direction of their house but was distracted by another one of Sunset's shots.

"Your capital is in _ruins_, _Princess_... and it's _all_ because you chose to be _compassionate_.'

Celestia lowered her sorrowful gaze to the floor. "My only mistake..." she lamented in a murmur, "was having too much faith in you."

"You can reflect on _that_ in the next life. Don't worry, Princess. Chrysalis and I will rule Equestria in ways _you_ never could. We, but mostly _I_, will be so rightfully worshiped for everything _I_ am, and we will command _respect_! First the griffons, then the yaks, and hay... maybe even the dragons—!"

"No!"

A light began to emanate from Celestia's horn as it grew hot. The heat increased in volume, and caused the air around them to become stifling. The changeling goo melted from the alicorn's horn as Sunset's heart skipped, and she took a few cautious steps back, watching as the alicorn's mane erupted into flames.

The puddles of water evaporated instantly, and whatever rain still lingered _ceased_ as the heat caused even the clouds to dissipate.

_I-impossible..._ Sunset raised a foreleg to shield her eyes, her mane clammy from the sweat on her face and brow.

The changelings hovering above them exchanged wary looks before slowly backing away. Their actions didn't go unnoticed as Sunset glared up at them through squinted eyes.

"Stay and _fight_ you... in... sects..."

Sunset's words dwindled as her old mentor lifted her head, and she caught Celestia's gaze out of the corner of her own.

The sciera of which were black and filled with malice, yet Sunset didn't waver... despite the chills the new look gave her.

"Is... i-is that supposed to _scare me_?!" screamed Sunset. She grit her teeth and fired a flurry of shots one after the other, only to have them disappear into a conjured-up shield. "Rrgh... Why won't you just _perish_?"

The aura surrounding her horn flared, and bowing her head, she fired a burst of magic that engulfed the alicorn.

A few moments passed before Sunset winced, dropping the attack as she huffed, falling back on her haunches.

She softly caught her breath before peering up at where her old mentor had stood, bearing a smirk.

_That outta do the..._

Her smirk fell.

Celestia stood unharmed among the destruction, her horn still brimming with magic.

_No...!_

Sunset's pupils shrunk in fear. "Y-you should be _ashes_! I... I...!" _D-darn it!_ She focused on her horn but no magic came forth.

Her heart sunk.

_That was the last of my strength...!_

She looked back towards Celestia in time to see her bow her head, and fire a blinding light directly at her.

She braced herself, instinctively squeezing her eyes shut right as the magic hit her directly, engulfing her...

And then there was silence.

Sunset cautiously reopened her eyes, expecting her body to be wracked by pain... but she felt normal. Her joints didn't ache, her head wasn't spinning... and the heat and hardwood floor beneath her told her she was still alive... _So if I'm not dead, then what...?_ As her eyes opened completely, the realization of what happened slowly dawned on her.

_I'm blind..._

Her heart squeezed sickeningly in her chest. The world around her was blurred, and nothing but murky colors... She frantically waved her hoof before her eyes, only to make out some sort of vague motion.

Her voice trembled. "N-no... No...!" she seethed, clenching her teeth. _No, no, no, no, no!_

Celestia's voice came at her from a few feet away.

"I'm... sorry it had to come to that."

"Y-you're _sorry_? You... y-you _take away_ my eyesight and you're _sorry_?!"

"I'm sorry that you could not be _reasoned_ with, Sunset. Blinding you was the last thing I wanted to do... Consider it compassion."

"Compassion? This is _torture_! T-tell me it'll come back!"

Her words were met with silence.

"Ngh... You should have just _killed_ me! I... I don't want to live like this!"

"Then you should have appreciated what you already _have_. Hopefully this shows you what you still have to lose."

"Rrgh... Y-you're weak! You... you don't have what it takes to take a life—much less the lives of those who _betray_ you!"

Celestia nodded solemnly, before turning away. She peered up at the changeling swarm, and that was all it took for them to hightail it out of there.

She looked back ahead, closing her eyes as she dried them with her foreleg, before then spreading her wings and setting out to find her sister.

"You're so conceited, thinking you're better than me! You're not better than me! You're not, you're not, you're...! You're just a _coward_, _taking_ away my eyesight because you _knew_. You knew that deep down _I_ was what's necessary, and you were _jealous_. Ooh, _consider this compassion_," she mimicked mockingly, then wretched. "You think you're above me because you refuse to _kill_, but... you are _not_ above me. You're _not_ you... you do _not_ know what's best!"

Her whole body shook with anger as her hooves clenched, her blood boiling.

She looked deep inside herself, forcibly bringing forth strength as she murmured, "I will show you... how _strong_ I can be..."

A light slowly blossomed from deep inside her chest, soon causing her entire _body_ to glow brighter and brighter. _Long live... Equestria's... one_ _**true**_ _princess..._

* * *

Celestia stepped cautiously through the broken beams of wood and the wooden frame of the once modest home. and readied her horn for a fight against the changeling queen.

_Though, I suppose it's nothing my dear sister cannot handle... she's had little experience dealing with Chrysalis—_

Her thoughts ceased as she came into view of her sister, her back towards her.

Opposite Luna stood the changeling queen, and from her perspective, the two seemed to be locked in a standstill.

Luna's ear twitched as she took another step closer.

"Sister! I have come to assist—!"

"She's no more, you know."

Celestia froze, then tilted her head at her sister's vague response, furrowing her brow.

It was here that her gaze drifted to the ruler of the hive, and noticed her vacant stare, as she stood stationary. Her eyes appeared glazed over as Celestia took another cautious step closer.

"She doesn't appear dead..." She stepped before the changeling queen with a scrutinizing gaze. She lifted one of her hooves and waved it before her enemy's eyes. "Can she hear us? See us...?"

"Her consciousness has been cut off completely from this world. It has instead been trapped in its own reality, a dream-like state the likes of which she'll never break free of."

"So she is a prisoner in her own mind?"

"She came here fully prepared to _die_, Celestia. What were we to do against a foe immune to any sort of pain... and lacking any remorse for her actions? She _deserved_ to suffer... to _regret_ the day she became an enemy of Equestria."

"I'm no stranger to Chrysalis, Sister. I know, I... was the one who put these holes in her... She deserves a punishment befitting of her wretched crimes... and after today, well... death would have been a blessing."

"This is a side of you that I've never seen... _Sister_."

Celestia nodded solemnly. "Tell me... What is she experiencing?"

"I like to imagine an endless cycle of loses at the hooves of Twilight and her friends," her sister replied.

Her sister's response gave her pause.

"That... sounds more like a..." She turned to face her sister, and her breath caught in her throat.

Her eyes widened at the sight of her sister's _eerie_-blue stare. Her feathers and coat were a darker color entirely.

"Nightmare..."

Nightmare Moon sneered. "Long time no see... _Celestia_."

Celestia immediately readied herself into a fighting stance. "What have you done with Luna?"

Nightmare Moon's expression turned indignant. "She called me forth to help deal with that vile creature. Luna called upon _me_, Celestia... to punish her in a way that she could not!"

"And you've _done_ that. Now give her back!"

"I am afraid that I cannot."

"Perhaps I did not make myself clear." Celestia scowled, igniting her horn, the whites of her eyes once again turning _black_. "You _will_ relinquish control of my sister's—"

"I _can't_," Nightmare repeated, plainly.

Silence set in between the two.

"Right," Celestia supposed, "well... Perhaps you have just not been properly motivated."

Her horn brimming with an intense heat, she set it loose, _engulfing_ the spot where her old foe stood.

The flames crackled and burned brightly for a moment before a dark figure began to reemerge several feet away. "Your sister... _willingly_ gave me her body, in exchange that I lend her my strength. She said it was... the least she could do... for Twilight."

"Twilight?" Celestia questioned, skeptically.

"Look around you, Princess! Twilight confided in Luna to save her parents... She failed, and unable to cope with letting so many down... _succumbed_ to her inner darkness. She gave in to me in order to put an end to Chrysalis's reign of tyranny."

"So my sister _knowingly_ let a villain loose in order to stave off another? Do you take me for a fool?"

"Yes, but that is beside the point. In exchange for my freedom... Luna asked that I not harm anypony."

Celestia's gaze narrowed. "And you expect me to believe that you will _uphold_ that end of the bargain?"

"'Luna has given me free reign over her body, but if she desired, she could easily take back control."

"And she has yet to because...? Luna, you... you are _stronger_ than this! You have lived a thousand years of pain and regret, and _this_ is where you draw the line? I do not blame you for this tragedy, Sister... and neither will Twilight! Just wait and—!"

"Enough!" Nightmare Moon declared. "Luna is no more! I told you this already."

"No, I... I will assemble the Elements of Harmony! We... We _will_ bring Luna back by force if we must!"

"The Elements only worked because Luna _longed_ to be set free. That is no longer the case."

Celestia clenched her jaw, speaking out through gritted teeth, "If you think that I am just about to let you leave—"

The ground trembled beneath her hooves.

Nightmare Moon smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Temper temper, Celestia."

"That wasn't..." Celestia eased up, her scowl disappearing as she looked around the base of her hooves. "Me..."

The tremors persisted, causing a building to collapse in the far distance. Around them, pieces of the ground began to crumble and break apart.

Celestia looked around at it all in fret. "W-what is—?"

The ground beneath her shifted and grew uneven, her body falling forward onto one foreleg.

Nightmare Moon peered off, looking over her shoulder at an expanding circle of light, slowly encroaching inch by inch... and eviscerating _everything_ in its way.

"Ngh..." Celestia winced, watching as the light enveloped every building and spire in its path. _Sunset..._

"Well well well... Can't say I was expecting _this_..." Nightmare Moon turned back to Celestia, and smiled. "Looks as though your empire really _is_ crumbling, _regardless_ of my promise to Luna." She began to turn, her body dissipating into a cloud of smoke. "See you around, Sister."

Celestia reached out after her. "Wait!"

The ground shifted some more, forcing her foreleg back to the ground in order to keep steady, and leaving her glaring _bitterly_ into the outstretching sphere of magic.

She unfurled her wings, before giving chase to her sister's fleeting shadow... and from Ponyville, Twilight fell back onto her haunches... watching in dismay as Equestria's own capital _collapsed_ before her very eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Twilight trudged through the snow-laden streets, her head hung low as she made her way to her destination.

After a few minutes, she stopped before Spike's grave and lifted her head, feigning a smile.

"H-hey, Spike," she greeted weakly, her voice devoid of emotion. "I hope you're doing well. I, uh... w-wish I could say the same."

She took a seat in the snow, letting out a trembling sigh.

"My mom and dad are _dead_, Spike. I know for sure this time, I... I was the assisting the clean up crew today when... when we ah, f-finally found them, w-withered and, a-and on the verge of, of death like a-all of Chrysalis's victims... My parents, along with everypony probably could have been saved, but _someponies_ are just so... _self-absorbed_ and _selfish_, they just... ruin so many lives... a-and for _what_?" Her anger suddenly flared. "Was it really worth it, Spike? Chrysalis and Sunset, they're... they're both _dead_, a-and what do they have to show for it? The princesses, myself, my friends... Everypony they wanted to hurt are all still standing..." The sudden bout of anger she felt softly dissipated, leaving her feeling _hopelessly_ lost. "They wounded _me_ the most, going after my family... but I still _have_ family, Spike... a-and friends! So long as I have my friends, I... think I'll be alright, Spike."

"Glad to hear it."

The remark caught Twilight by surprise, and she swiftly turned, a relieved smile slowly spreading across her face. "Rainbow..."

Her girlfriend landed a little ways away, dressed in a winter scarf, knitted cap, and mitts on her hooves.

"Hey, Twilight," she greeted, folding her wings at her sides. "What's it been? Like, three days?"

"And approximately five hours."

Rainbow froze, looking at her skeptically. "You counted—?"

Twilight ran forward, embracing her around her shoulders.

"I missed you, Dash."

Rainbow turned her gaze a smidgen, looking at her girlfriend in puzzlement, remaining a little startled by the embrace. "I missed you too, Twi, but... Is there a reason you—?"

"It's just... the last few days have been the worst of my life..." she murmured.

Rainbow's brow crinkled slightly in confusion.

"You.. _sent_ me to look for Celestia, Twilight," she reminded her.

"I know..."

"I mean, I would have stayed with you for as long as you needed, but..."

"I asked you to find her instead... Um, _did_ you find her?"

"Uh... W-well, I... I searched the whole east coast like you asked, and I, um... Aw hay, Twilight. Celestia asked me not to say anything, but—"

"You found her?"

Twilight's eyes lit up with hope.

"I _knew_ she was still alive... S-so! Did she tell you what caused the city's collapse, o-or what motivated Sunset, or... or why she aligned herself with the changelings?"

Rainbow lifted a hoof to the section of crystal over her girlfriend's mouth.

"Sorry," Twilight murmured, shrinking back.

"She told me it was all done out of spite, Twilight. She told me... that Sunset was _ungrateful_, and felt... I dunno, like her greatness had gone unappreciated?"

"Greatness?"

"She felt she deserved to be royalty, so Celestia blinded her, and when she did, Sunset, uh... converted her whole body into magic, and exploded."

Twilight deadpanned.

"Seriously."

Rainbow grinned back at her meekly.

Twilight didn't notice however, remaining lost in her own thoughts.

"So Celestia's to blame... No wonder she fled... Coward."

"Whoa, Twilight, I... I never said—! There's nothing she could have done to save Canterlot—"

"Except _kill_ the pony... _responsible_ for its destruction..."

Rainbow gulped, a small chill running down her spine at her girlfriend's morbid words.

"Twilight, this... t-this is just the dark magic talking..."

Twilight shook her head. "No, Dash, it isn't. Think about all the lives that could have been spared if only Celestia hadn't been so weak. My _parents_ may have had a _chance_, Dash."

"We don't kill our enemies, Twilight."

"Oh, yeah, no—" Twilight rolled her eyes indignantly. "—we just turn them to stone, or banish them."

Rainbow's ears flopped, her brow crinkling in worry. "Twilight..."

"What about Luna? Did Celestia tell you what happened to her?"

"She, um... let Nightmare Moon loose."

Twilight sighed, nodding half-expectantly. "Of course she did..."

"She did so to defeat _Chrysalis_, Twilight—"

"Does it matter? You should _never_ resort to using dark magic, no matter the..." She noticed Rainbow begin to narrow her eyes at her, and allowed her words to drift off. "Reason... right. I did the exact same thing, didn't I?"

She smiled back at her girlfriend halfheartedly.

"Celestia set out to find Nightmare Moon," Rainbow explained. "She's not about to let that _monster_ out into the world., alright? She _didn't_ abandon us, Twilight."

"I just don't understand it though. If that's the case... then why didn't she come to see us after Canterlot fell? Why... why did she leave us wondering whether she and Luna were alive or not? A-and why...! Why did she leave _me_ wondering for _days_... if my family was still...?"

"Maybe she was ashamed. Celestia believes Luna was, and that's why she hasn't fought to regain her senses."

"That's no excuse. Maybe they _did_ let Equestria down, but they have a responsibility as its rulers to be there for their subjects when they're needed... not to just run and hide."

"Twilight... you _do_ realize you weren't the only one to lose family that day. As far as Celestia is concerned... she lost her sister, and for the past week... has been desperately longing to know if there's anything even left of her."

Twilight's eyes slowly widened at the reminder.

"I forgot Luna was her family..." She looked down jn shame, her voice softening. "Now I feel awful..."

Rainbow lifted her girlfriend's chin.

"If it's any consolation, Twilight... Celestia had faith that you'd pull through without her, and thinks that, for the time being... you should lead Equestria."

Twilight merely stared back into her girlfriend's eyes, at a loss for words.

"And I told her," Rainbow continued proudly, "that I couldn't agree more. O-of course, Celestia will _still_ be in charge of raising the sun and moon, but as far as everything else goes—"

"You think I have what it takes?"

"Well, _yeah_, Twilight... totally! You're _already_ a princess, you're like, _well-versed_ in _every_ subject, you always put everypony else first... and you like, helped put an end to the changelings."

"I drove them to attack Canterlot out of _retaliation_, Rainbow Dash," Twilight replied dryly.

"Nopony could've known that they would do that, Twilight, and besides... _you_ were the one who figured out Sunset was behind it all."

"That's something I suppose..." Twilight chuckled under her breath. "You know... A lot of ponies around town have been saying the same thing, viewing my crystal armor as a symbol or strength and fortitude. "Equestria is as sturdy as crystal," or something like that, so... I haven't been forced to explain the _real_ reason..."

"Hopefully it'll stay that way..." Rainbow murmured in agreement. "Since you mentioned it though, your face definitely seems to be taking shape, and..." She learned in closer, squinting her eyes. "I _think_ I can make out some hair follicles too."

"Can you? You know... I think I can feel some of my organs beginning to reform."

"So it won't be much longer until you're whole again..."

Twilight nodded once more, already feeling her mood start to lift.

"How would you like to join me on a walk through town?" she asked. "Ponyville has changed _a lot_ since you were here last."

* * *

_She wasn't kidding..._

Rainbow looked around at all the new buildings and towers as they were being assembled in and around Ponyville, and how each structure retained the familiar regality of Canterlot. Spires adorned with ornaments of the sun and moon, and ivory buildings encrusted with patterns of purple and gold, plants draped from their sides.

She glanced down at the road itself in slight amazement.

_They even cobbled some of the roads..._

"It's pretty neat, isn't it?" asked Twilight, watching her from out of the corner of her eye. "I wanted to do more than just pay homage, I... I wanted to incorporate the architecture and rebuild it as a _part_ of Ponyville."

"Well you've done a _great_ job so far." Rainbow looked ahead as a thought gnawed at the back of her mind. "Hey, Twilight? About the soldiers, you know... that were brought here..."

"They've all been taken care of, Dash. They've either been given homes... or are rooming with relatives here in Ponyville."

"Actually, I was uh... wondering how they're holding up."

"I'm not a psychologist. Dash. I can only assume they're doing well."

"I only ask because, well... I'm sure some of them had family in Canterlot."

"And the culprits are dead, so... they've been avenged."

"Twilight. Your own _brother_ lost his parents. Aren't you the least bit concerned—?"

Twilight stopped in her tracks, turning to face her girlfriend and stating in a serious voice, "Of _course_ I am, Rainbow Dash. The thing is though, that Shining and I _both_ had _days_ to grieve while you were out searching for Celestia. Not to mention he has Cadance to help him through the death of our parents, just as I have _you_... a-and my friends!"

"I'll never leave you hanging, Twilight. Remember when Celestia thought you should stay behind, and I vouched for you, saying how I'd keep you in line? Well... Celestia had the _same_ concern when she thought _you_ should lead Equestria, fearing that the dark magic might influence your actions."

Twilight lowered her head in dismay.

"Of course she did..."

"_So_..." Rainbow tapped her playfully on the shoulder. "Like before I told her that I'd be there to remind you of your better self."

Twilight smiled softly. "I... really appreciate that, Rainbow Dash, thank you."

"Well I wouldn't be a very good girlfriend if I didn't always have your back, would I?" Rainbow grinned back at her.

Twilight nodded before carrying on, the two of them soon entering the town square.

Rainbow instantly caught sight of a couple large Canterlot flags hung beside a couple of Ponyville's, hanging from the upper level of their town hall, and gingerly blowing around in the winter air.

Twilight shook her shoulder. "Hey, Rainbow?"

Rainbow turned her attention back to Twilight in worriment.

Twilight looked ahead and nodded in the direction of a block composed of crystal, inscribed on which were the names of everypony who had been lost to them during the siege on Canterlot... and on top of that sat a remnant of the once proud ciity.

A statue of an upright pony, hoisting a flag in its hooves, and other than some chipped stone, it was perfect.

"Not everything was lost to us during the attack on Canterlot. I found it within the rubble, and thought it would make for a nice reminder, as well as provide a little hope for the future."

"It looks awesome, Twilight."

"Really?"

"_Really_, really."

Twilight in turn, gave a soft smile in relief, and brought her cheek over to nuzzle Rainbow's. "I'm glad—"

Rainbow sucked in a sharp breath at the touch however, causing Twilight to break away.

"S-sorry! I didn't cut you or anything, did I?"

Before she could panic any further, Rainbow raised her hoof assuredly.

"It was just cold is all... like pressing my cheek against a block of ice—er, no offense."

Twilight barely nodded, dropping her gaze dejectedly.

Rainbow frowned wryly, bringing a hoof to rub the back of her neck.

"We just need to get out of the cold, into someplace warm."

"That still doesn't change the fact that you're nuzzling a crystal cheek, unable to feel my fur against yours," she lamented.

"Hey, come on... From what you told me, it won't be much longer."

"Right..."

"Rainbow?"

Rainbow turned in the direction of her name being called, to find Applejack approaching both herself and Twilight.

"Ah wasn't expecting to see you back so soon, Rainbow Dash. Find what you were lookin' for?"

"I, uh..."

Rainbow blinked, looking back at Twilight for a second. _Guess Twilight didn't tell the rest of our friends exactly why I left.._

She quickly turned back to Applejack with an air of nonchalance.

"You could say that. It's nice to be back."

"Well, it's mighty nice havin' you back as well, safe and sound... After everypony we lost, Twilight was worried you might _never_ come back. An' speakin' of..."

She turned her attention back at Twilight. "How're you holding up, Sugarcube?"

"I... fine, Applejack, I'm doing fine. Thanks for asking."

"Is there something you're not being honest about? Because if there is—"

"There isn't... I..." Twilight paled. _I feel sick to my stomach, I,,,_ "I-I promise."

"It's just... the girls and I have all been wonderin' why we never see you outside of your armor."

"Uh, _duh_, Applejack. It's because she's a symbol to the ponies here in town!"

"Yeah, so Ah've heard. Still... we miss seein' the _real_ you, Twilight. Think maybe you could step out of it for just a short while?"

Twilight shrunk back, apprehensive. "I..."

Rainbow stepped in, quick to intervene.

"She lost her parents earlier today, Applejack, so... forgive her if she still feels a little vulnerable."

"Oh, Ah... see... I was holding out hope they were still alive..." She lowered her disheartened gaze toward the ground.

"It's alright, Applejack," Rainbow replied, her friend nodding knowingly.

"Ah guess we _all_ had our own ways of copin', whether we leave for huge, cosmopolitan cities, or are just simply left lookin' for a change of scenery... Ain't that right, Rainbow?"

Rainbow shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose _so_... yeah."

"I can't do this..."

The two looked curiously towards Twilight, hearing her mutter under her breath.

"Rainbow," she continued, looking up at her sorrowfully, "I... won't use my parents as an excuse for why I'm like this."

"Twi—" Rainbow beckoned her to reconsider, when Applejack cut back in.

"You promised me you were tellin' the _truth_, Twilight."

"Y-yeah, well..." Her eyes darted back and forth longingly. "What was I _supposed_ to do? Tell you how, h-how I went behind your _back_, taking matters into my _own_ hooves... and changed for the worse because of it?"

"You _haven't_ changed for the worst, Twilight," Rainbow argued, looking over at her slightly as she sighed out exasperatedly. "Celestia and I told you this already."

"Celestia—? Am Ah the _only_ one in Equestria who's clueless as to what's going on here?"

"I infused myself with dark magic, Applejack. I, I didn't mean to—"

"Well, how in the _hay_ did that happen?"

Twilight recoiled at her outburst, shying her gaze away. "I..."

"Applejack, _enough_." Rainbow took on a serious tone. "Twilight _doesn't_ need this right now, okay? She... didn't know it would change her."

"You mean trap her inside some crystal suit of armor?"

"The crystals were an enchantment to help keep her contained after her body began breaking down... into smoke."

"Smoke," Applejack repeated, doubtfully. "Uh huh... So, why is it you know so much about all this when the rest of us don't?"

"Because _I_ was there when it happened, alright? I saved her when she attacked the castle and the princesses, I... brought her back to consciousness."

"Hold yer horses, Rainbow Dash. _Now_ you're telling me that Twi stormed the castle some days ago, and _attacked_ Celestia an' Luna? From the sounds of it, she lost her _body_, not her _mind_."

Rainbow looked off, murmuring, "She was possessed."

"By who?" Applejack pressed.

"By Sombra," Twilight answered, averting her eyes ashamedly.

Applejack raised an eyebrow, but before she could get a word in edgewise, Twilight tearfully added, "I'm sorry, I... I need to go."

She turned from the two of them, and galloped off, Rainbow raising a hoof out after her.

"Wait!"

Twilight continued running, never once looking back until eventually disappearing out of sight.

Rainbow's expression saddened, her raised hoof wavering.

_Twilight..._

"What did she mean by that...?" she heard Applejack ask, her voice bringing her back to the present moment. "We _defeated_ Sombra, didn't we?"

"I thought so too... Turns out his consciousness survived."

"And would you mind explainin' just how exactly he _got_ a hold of Twilight?"

Rainbow grit her teeth, slamming her hoof down against the pavement. "Darn it, AJ. It's a long story, okay?"

Applejack glowered back at her.

"Yer right, Rainbow. I don't know what Ah was thinkin'. Guess I was just expectin' a bit more honestly from my own _friends_."

Rainbow narrowed her eyes back at her, as she turned back around.

"Oh, yeah, no, you're _totally_ the one who's right, Applejack. I suppose we _should_ have told you and the girls, _while_ faced with an impending _changeling_ attack, that one of us had been under the control of a _villain_. You know, sometimes we keep things to ourselves so that it's one less thing the other has to worry about."

Applejack parted her lips, about to argue when Rainbow turned back in the direction Twilight had ran off in, unfurling her wings.

"I'm sorry," she muttered sourly. "I... I just really need to go check on Twilight. See you around, AJ."

"Hey, wai—!"

Rainbow took off, leaving a residual gust in her wake, blowing past her friend and leaving her momentarily stunned.

"Dang nab it, Dash." She napped out of her stupor, cursing under her breath. _Friends are here for us so that we don't_ _**have**_ _to keep secrets in the first place. Confidin' in us wouldn't have bummed us out, it... only would've driven us to find a_ _**solution**__..._


	13. Chapter 13

_Yep, she's here alright..._

Rainbow slowed until she came to hover before her home, taking note of the crystallized slope leading to her front door.

"Twilight...?"

She tentatively pushed open the door, to find her girlfriend slouched forward at the window, forelegs crossed atop the sill, her head resting on its cheek.

"Twilight?" Rainbow questioned again, cautiously stepping closer.

Twilight sighed out heavily, her gaze unwavering.

"I wish we could just... _go back_ to a time when things were easier... before all of _this_..."

"Before our relationship?"

"N-no, I... I'd never willingly give _that_ up, Rainbow, I... I just... Remember how _nice_ everything used to be? Before I fused this, this stupid horn to the top of my head? Before the changeling resurgence?"

"Yeah," replied Rainbow with a light laugh; "I remember how parasprites nearly destroyed our town, and how _you_ nearly died to a _hydra_."

Twilight perked up, turning to face her. "You knew about that?"

Rainbow shrugged. "Eh, Pinkie may have mentioned it once or twice."

_I see... Well..._ "I was only trying to be brave—l-like _you_, Rainbow Dash."

"Oh?" She smiled softly, before returning to the point of contention. "Listen, Twilight... Applejack may seem a little mad with us... but she'll come around. We're better friends than that... and besides, she doesn't get that... you had all of _us_ in mind, when you did what you did."

Twilight nodded solemnly, turning back to the view outside. "Still doesn't change the fact that... things used to be so simple. I long for the days when we'd... learn about friendship and have picnics, go on adventures... a-and there'd be no serious repercussions. Nopony _ever_ got seriously hurt, a-and we'd learn life lessons!"

"That's just the way life is, Twilight. The older we get, the more we have to endure. Doesn't mean we have to be miserable though. I mean, you said it yourself. So long as you still have me and the girls—"

"_If_ they'll still be my friend after what Applejack is no doubt already telling them," Twilight lamented, in a low murmur.

"AJ isn't going to tell _anypony_... and if she _does_, well... it'll be out of _concern_ for you. It's like I said, Twilight. We're all better friends than that." She flashed her girlfriend a confident grin, who didn't seem to notice, as she continued staring out over the horizon.

"I just feel like... everything's falling apart at the seams..."

"Only if you let it, Twilight. Ponies are looking to _you_ for guidance now."

"I know, Rainbow Dash. I just..." She shrugged apathetically. "What if I can't live up to their expectations?"

"Well, you've _already_ lived up to mine, and Celestia's, so... Now you just... have to believe in yourself."

"Believing in myself has never been my strong suit, Rainbow Dash... But you're right. So long as I have my friends, and they believe in me..."

"You'll have nothing to worry about." Rainbow smiled warmly, leaning down to nuzzle her, and resting a foreleg over her shoulders reassuringly. "We're all here for you, Twilight... and we all believe in you."

Her girlfriend's actions and words, brought a content smile to her own face. "Thank you, Dash," she simply said, nuzzling her back.

"Hey, no prob. So, uh... think you're going to be alright?" Rainbow pulled away, looking down at her in concern.

Twilight nodded back at her. "I think so. I just need some time to get all my thoughts in order."

"I hear ya... Well, if you'd like... I'll give you some alone time. I was actually thinking of hitting the hay."

"Speaking of..." Twilight paused as the thought occurred to her. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Oh, uh, you know..." Rainbow grinned sheepishly. "Not since yesterday evening..."

"Not since..." Twilight's lips slowly parted in disbelief. "You must be exhausted, Rainbow Dash!"

"Who me? Nah, never." She swiftly put on a brave face, only for Twilight to silently stare back at her... not buying a single word of it.

Her smile wavered, becoming less convincing by the second. "Okay, maybe I'm the _teeniest_ bit tired."

Twilight sighed, giving her head a shake.

"Go get some rest, Rainbow Dash." she said. "I'll... just be here in the meantime."

"You're free to join me you know, if you'd like... A-after you're done thinking about stuff!" Rainbow hastily added, a blush staining the fur of her cheeks a faint red.

Twilight blinked, dumbfounded. "Are you asking me what I think you are...?"

"W-well," Rainbow stammered, peering off in embarrassment. "I mean... since we're a couple now, I just thought that... we should get used to sharing a bed, a-and all that." She swallowed down the nervous lump in the back of her throat, before turning her hopeful gaze back towards her girlfriend. "W-what do you say?"

"I... I would love to, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow's eyes widened, disbelievingly at first, before her face lit up excitedly. "Sweet!" she exclaimed, before putting on a more nonchalant front. "S-so uh... I'll be upstairs if you need anything."

Twilight giggled softly, nodding in agreement. Rainbow in turn smiled, before turning, and walking smack dab into the wall behind her.

Twilight winced, watching as her girlfriend recoiled, bringing a hoof to her muzzle as she meekly looked over her shoulder, back at her.

"Whoops, uh... _That_ wasn't the way to my bedroom, was it?"

She chuckled sheepishly as Twilight smiled, shaking her head.

Rainbow turned and this time headed up the stairs, her smile gone as she groaned internally.

_**Smooth**_ _one, Dash..._

Twilight followed Rainbow Dash with her eyes for as long as she could, before sighing softly and turning back to the outside world, fears and doubts once again setting in.

* * *

Twilight's chin rested on her forelegs as it was bathed in the setting sun, her eyes half-lidded.

_Seems Celestia really_ _**is**_ _looking out for us after all—_

A sudden and loud bang came at the door, causing Twilight to jerk upwards.

She stared at the front door with bated breath, half-expecting it to swing open at any moment, and yet... nothing ever came. She tentatively lowered her forelegs as she sat up to investigate what sounded like a pegasus slamming into it. The air after all, _had_ grown colder, and the winds stronger, she supposed. Maybe they had been knocked off course?

Or maybe it was Applejack, having come to offer her condolences? The thought brought a slight smile to Twilight's lips, but as she approached the front door, her excitement was met with a _sickening_ sense of dread.

_Maybe it's an angry mob... come to run its very own Frankenstag out of town!_

The thought gave her pause.

She put her crystal ear to the door, only to hear nothing but the whistling sounds of the harsh Winter wind.

_No voices... Hay_, she mused, easing up, _maybe it really_ _**was**_ _just the wi—_

She stepped back, startled as the door was blown open by a strong burst of wind.

It whipped past her, filling the room with an icy chill.

_Oh no no no no, not good!_ she fretted, rushing forward to shut it.

It clicked shut, and momentary relief washed over her. She turned as she sat back down, back against the door.

_The windigos must be active tonight_, she supposed. _Though, if_ _**that**_ _were true..._

Her gaze lowered solemnly.

_Am I the reaso—?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a scornful voice.

"You _really_ did it this time, didn't you Twilight?"

Twilight's eyes widened as she lifted her head and saw Rainbow Dash at the base of the stairs.

_Rainbow?_ Twilight stared back at her, dumbstruck. "I..."

"The _storm_, Spaz. Whatever _dark_ thoughts you're having, are causing the storm to worsen!"

_Spaz...?_

Twilight's expression turned sullen, feeling a bitter pain start to swell from deep down inside her.

She shied away, clutching her foreleg. "I, I-I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash, I... I'm trying."

"You could've fooled me." Twilight looked back at her hurt, Rainbow turning partly away from her in disgust. "Why don't you just get out, and never come back. Spare the rest of us before we're all _frozen_ to death."

"How could you say that? You... you said how much _faith_ you had in me, you... you told me how much you _loved_ me—!"

"Maybe I was just holding out hope there was still good in you... but clearly I was wrong."

Twilight continued to stare at her, _dumbstruck_ by the confession.

"I..."

"Everypony close to you _dies_, Twilight. I mean, how long will it be before your actions get one of _us_ killed?"

"N-none of those were my _fault_, Rainbow Dash—!"

"Yeah, I know, I know. It was the changelings!" she mocked. "_Nopony_ could've predicted they'd do what they did! They're unpredictable!"

"They are!"

"Then why did you provoke them?"

"Because I was _trying_ to keep you out of harm's way!"

Rainbow snorted. "Well, you've done a _great_ job of that."

"What are you—? Since when are you...? We're not _doomed_, we... w-we can still fix this!"

"There's no stopping this storm..."

"There's no..." Twilight slowly blinked, clarity washing over her. "You're _not_ Rainbow Dash."

"Whoa, okay, now you've _officially_ lost it. If _I'm_ not Rainbow Dash, then... then who the hay _am_ I?"

Twilight narrowed her gaze accusingly.

"Nightmare Moon."

"Oh, _that's_ rich. You think _I'm_ Nightmare Moon, huh? Care to explain why?"

"Because Rainbow Dash would _never_ snap at me the way you did! She... she _loves_ me, a-and that's what you do! You get inside ponies' heads, a-and try to convince them of things that aren't _true_! And the _one_ thing I _know_ is true more than anything else, is that Rainbow would _never_ admit defeat—!"

The front door was thrown open suddenly by the body of a blue-coated pony in a sleek black and purple flight suit, goggles, and a darker blue slicked-back mane. _Whoever_ they were skidded along the floor before coming to a sudden stop, letting out a groan before collapsing.

Twilight's startled gaze switched focus, this time to the mare who swooped in, resembling her girlfriend. A second pony laid still in a headlock, dressed in a similar suit.

Rainbow let out a sigh of relief before shifting her gaze in Twilight's direction.

"Sorry if I spooked ya, Twilight." the rainbow-maned mare apologized, putting on a sorry smile. "So what'd I miss? Aaaaannd _why_ exactly is there another _me_ standing there? Wait wait wait, hold up... the changelings hightailed it after Chrysalis bit the dust, right? And... aren't these the illusions brought to life by..." It all of a sudden dawned on her. "Oh crud."

The two pegasus ponies changed into smoke, Rainbow jumping back in startlement as the smoke reunited with her doppelganger.

"I... had _hoped_ my Shadowbolts would keep you distracted... rainbow _nuisance_," Nightmare Moon growled out, morphing back into her true form.

Rainbow glared back at her.

"That's Rainbow _Dash_!"

She landed with a small huff beside Twilight, who turned to her worriedly.

"You're okay... aren't you, Rainbow Dash?" she asked, lifting a hoof in concern. "T-they didn't hurt you, did they?"

"Hm? C'mon, Twilight... it's _me_ you're talking about!" She grinned at her confidently, before taking on a more serious tone as she turned to address their intruder.

"Why the hay are you here, Nightmare Moon? Why come after Twilight?"

"Mind thy tongue when addressing nobility, _pest_."

Rainbow's feathers ruffled.

"_Pest_!?"

"Then tell _me_," Twilight cut in, stepping forward, "from one royal to another... Why come after _me_?"

Nightmare Moon smirked, and reared up onto her hind legs as her eyes burned a brilliant white.

"To snuff out that last bit of _precious_ light you hold so desperately near!"

Twilight and Rainbow braced themselves as her hooves came crashing down, fracturing the floor into pieces.

Their legs buckled as it grew more uneven and threatened to drift apart from the clouds the ground was built upon began to dissipate.

"Twilight!" Rainbow yelled out to her, throwing her foreleg out in her direction.

Twilight reached for it, and came within a hair's breadth when the floor shifted once more. "Nngh..." She drew back her foreleg before turning her attention back to her girlfriend. "R-Rainbow—!"

Lightning crackled from Nightmare Moon's horn.

"Say goodbye!"

Rainbow and Twilight raised a foreleg to their eyes as lightning branched out in every direction, slicing through the walls and ceiling, and rippling through the thinning clouds.

The whistling of winds from the outside began creeping in through the cracks of the floor as, bit by bit, it fell to earth.

The two of them glanced up as drywall shook free from the ceiling—the second floor caving down the middle; and knowing what was about to happen, caused their ears to flop.

_The whole place is about to come crashing down on us... That is—_ Twilight's gaze solemnly turned to her hooves. _—if_ _**we**_ _don't fall first..._

Rainbow's attention snapped back to Twilight in time to see her head dip, hope fading fast from her eyes.

_Darn it, Twilight—!_ Everything drowned out around her as she rose up off the floor, her focus solely on her friend. _Now's not the time to doubt yourself! You can't lose hope, you..._ "You can't let fear control you!" she shouted out.

Twilight's ears lifted slowly, her head turning in Rainbow's direction, a bit taken aback.

_Rainbow—_

Rainbow began to fly closer, when, in the blink of an eye, Nightmare Moon appeared before her.

"_Actually_," she sneered, rearing her hind leg back, "that's _exactly_ what I want."

Before she could even react, Nightmare Moon sent her flying out the front door with a swift, powerful kick.

"Rainbow!" cried Twilight, reaching out after her.

The floor shifted once more, and the block beneath her own hooves gave out.

Her stomach sank as her eyes slowly widened in realization.

Her forelegs reached out for a brief moment, longing _desperately_ to grab hold of the remaining floor before giving up... the gap she slipped through gradually growing smaller.

The sound of wind filled her ears as she squeezed her eyes shut, silently weighing her options as time seemed to slow.

_Rainbow will catch me_, she told herself. _She, she will, she... That's who she is!_ _**Always**_ _swooping in at the last second, she'd...!_

The memory of Nightmare Moon swatting her aside played out once more before her eyes, and she became a little less hopeful. _Never let me down... Right._ She averted her eyes in thought, then back towards the crumbling cloudominium with a wistful look. A crystal sphere began to take shape around her as she slowly sealed herself inside.

_She's done so much for me... Maybe it's time I—_

Her body was thrust forward as the makeshift shell smashed into the ground not a second after... shattering into hundreds of crystalline fragments.


End file.
